Divergent Journeys
by memnarch
Summary: Rukia was strong enough to defeat the hollow that first attacked Ichigo. If she had, what effect would it have on the story of Bleach? The smallest changes can make a big difference. Possible IchiRuki.
1. Strawberry Death

A New Course

**Author's note**: This first chapter takes place during the first episode/chapter of Bleach. I decided to skip everything that comes before, since nobody wants to see a rehash of the same old thing! Special thanks to lord of the land of fire, your advice really helped.

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once! I do not own Bleach. It's owned by Kubo Tite, who is definitely not me.

Chapter 1: Strawberry Death

Kurosaki Ichigo had not felt this helpless since his mother died. Staring horrified at the still body of his sister, Yuzu, outside his room and listening to the unearthly howls of that _thing_ downstairs; Ichigo's already spiky orange hairs stood straighter and cold sweat began forming on his neck as the dread of his situation crept in on him. Stuck on the floor of his room, with his hands tied behind his back, by means of what he could only describe as "Shinigami magic," was not where Ichigo wanted to be when his family was in danger.

"Do not worry," the black haired shinigami girl said, in an attempt to comfort him, "she is just unconscious." With that, she hurried down the stairs towards whatever it was that was shaking the walls with its eerie screeching.

Although relieved that Yuzu was still alive, Ichigo refused to sit idly on the floor of his room while the rest of his family's lives were threatened. "Kuso!" he muttered, pushing himself up with his head and running headlong down the stairs. Tripping halfway down, Ichigo's face rapidly met the floor.

"Stay back!" the shinigami warned, her sword drawn and pointed at the white-faced monster crushing the life out of Karin.

"Kuso! Karin!" Ichigo repeated, as he shakily made his way to his feet. He thought he might've heard the shinigami say something, but he was too focused on not falling down again to care.

"You're in my way," the raven haired spirit girl snapped, "Get back!"

"_Shut UP_!" Ichigo barked, gritting his teeth._ Karin needs me! And Oyaji, where are you? Never mind him, focus on Karin!_ Determined now, Ichigo focused all his will on breaking the seemingly magnetic hold his forearms had on one another.

Seeing his efforts, the shinigami cried, "Stop! It could never be broken by human strength. If you force it, your soul will…"

But Ichigo could barely hear her, for the pain from separating his arms had become so intense that he was yelling at the top of his lungs. Finally, with a burst of energy, he wrenched his arms away from each other. Ichigo caught a glimpse of the ethereal, sword-wielding girl's stunned face as he ran forward; grabbing a nearby crutch and charging the giant with his sister in its clutches.

With a swipe of its oversized hand, the hollow knocked Ichigo across the street, knocking the breath from his already sore lungs.

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted as he sat up, nursing his sore ribs. It was then that the hollow spoke, its voice as echoing and empty as its name implied.

"**I found you**," it whispered, bringing its tremendous fist down to retrieve the reiatsu-filled morsel in front of it. Adrenaline pumping, Ichigo dived out of the way as the empty soul's hand crushed the concrete where he'd been sitting into rubble.

At the same moment, the heretofore idle shinigami made her move, slicing deep into the hollow's forearm, causing it to drop Karin. Acting quickly, Ichigo slid underneath his falling sibling, catching her limp body before she impacted the asphalt. The hollow, shrieking in pain, leapt away into the night, gripping its injured arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuchiki Rukia was not having a good night. She had already killed two hollows that day, and now she was faced with one stronger than any she had fought in quite some time. Doing so while protecting this strange, orange haired youth, and his family, was not going to be easy. It wasn't helping that the boy's mysterious reiatsu was making it difficult for her to concentrate on the task at hand.

_How did he break my bakudō? His reiatsu is strong, but he shouldn't have been able to focus it like that…_

"Karin! Oi!" The guy's voice broke her thoughts, bringing Rukia back to harsh reality: that hollow was no doubt circling them, looking for an opportunity.

"Don't panic," Rukia said, "your sisters' souls weren't eaten by the hollow."

"Really?" the orange kid exclaimed, sounding relieved.

"Yes. It's seeking souls with high spiritual power," she replied, "That hollow this afternoon…it wasn't after the girl at all…"

"What do you…"

"I don't know why," Rukia interrupted, "but your spiritual power was subdued to its lowest possible emission. I couldn't detect your true strength and neither could hollows, which is why you haven't been attacked until now. It's just a theory, but I'm guessing that your latent power was activated upon coming in contact with other spiritual energy, namely that little girl. In other words, the two most recent hollows have followed your scent on her straight to you."

"They're…after me?" the youth said, a look of horror plain on his face. He had little time to worry, however, as the sudden crunching of stonework and an unearthly howl heralded the return of the hollow.

"It's here!" Rukia warned, glancing over her shoulder, "You go-"

"_NO_!" the tangerine haired teenager interjected, standing with his fists clenched, "You're saying that girl was attacked because of _me_?!" 

"What are you getting at…" Rukia half asked, half wondered.

"It's _my_ fault that Yuzu and Karin are almost _dying_?" he ranted. Angrily, the adolescent ran past Rukia, ignoring her attempt to stop him. "Yo!" the fool shouted, standing defiantly in front of the hollow, "You want my soul, right? _Then come fight me for it_!"

With a screech of triumph, the hollow dove for the seemingly easy meal, its jaws wide. Rukia, seeing no other option, dove in front of the monster's gaping maw, sliding her zanpakutō through the roof of its mouth. Just as her blade drove into the hollow's flesh, so too did the hollow's jaws dig into her. Rukia grit her teeth to keep from screaming, as the cursed being's incisors pulled out of her shoulders. Blood began seeping out of her wounds, but she tried to ignore it as she sliced farther up the hollow's mouth, hoping she could bisect its skull.

The hollow, who had been shrieking in pain, flailed out with its arms, dislodging Rukia and her sword. In its rage, the empty spirit backhanded Rukia hard, sending her and the boy behind her flying a dozen meters down the street. Cushioned by the tall guy beneath her, Rukia held tightly to her shoulder wounds and rolled off him. She was injured, yes, but she could still win this. The hollow would have to be close though.

"Mae," Rukia intoned, slowly spinning her zanpakutō, "Sode no Shirayuki!" As she turned the blade, its surface changed from a metallic steel to pure, shining white. Out of the guard flowed a long, graceful ribbon, nearly as long as the sword itself.

The hollow, consumed in its own misery and hatred, charged at her, intent on finally getting its meal and repairing the damage to its face with new reiatsu. As it bore down on her, the petite shinigami smiled.

"Some no mai, tsukishiro!" she yelled. A circle formed on the ground, extending around Rukia and the hollow. Rukia leapt out of the way as ice shot up from the circle, encasing the hollow in a thick coat of frost. With a final scream, the hollow was shattered into hundreds of smaller pieces. Still smiling faintly, Rukia dropped to her knees before keeling over to land on her side. Running her hand along the side of her weapon, she resealed Sode no Shirayuki. Using her elbow to drag herself along, Rukia made her way painstakingly over to the hollow's intended target. The orange haired boy looked to have been knocked unconscious. Rukia could see a bit of blood darkening his bright colored locks. He was probably concussed.

When Rukia reached out to touch his hand, her heart jumped. The hand was cold. The boy was dead.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note part 2: **So what do you think? A little short, I know, but I can assure you that later chapters will be MUCH longer. Also, this is NOT an Ichigo at the shinigami academy fic. As far as I know, no one else has done this sort of thing before, so please, read on!

Japanese Translations: 

**Kuso**- _shit, damn_

**Oyaji**- _old man_

**Reiatsu**- _spiritual pressure_ (essentially the amount of pressure a character's spiritual aura exerts on the atmosphere. I also use it to mean how much spiritual energy someone has, although the actual term for the energy is reiryoku)

**Bakudō**- _way of binding/binding method_ (a type of kidō (_demon/spirit way_), or shinigami spell, primarily used for binding an opponent, although there are numerous other uses, unlike its counterpart Hadō (_way of destruction_))

**Mae, Sode no Shirayuki**-_ Dance, Sleeve of White Snow/Sleeve's White Snow_

**Some no mai, tsukishiro**- _First Dance, White Moon_


	2. Awakenings

**Author's note**: The idea for this story came out of the fact that I've never been able to understand how Rukia couldn't defeat that hollow. As the summary hints, there will be other differences from canon, but for now most of the changes in the storyline will be a result of that first incident. Anyway, thank you to the folks who've reviewed! Constructive criticism is most welcome and appreciated.

Chapter 2: Awakenings

Rukia opened her eyes. Aged wooden panels stretched out above her. She was back in Soul Society. Sitting up, Rukia glanced around her. She didn't recognize the room she was in at first, although she was definitely sure that she was in the Kuchiki mansion. The stately atmosphere and well polished furniture made it immediately identifiable. Then, Rukia remembered that when she had first been accepted into the Kuchiki family, Byakuya had shown her her room and told her that it would be there for her, should she ever have need of it. It had been a few decades since she had stayed there. Recently, Rukia had been staying in the barracks in 13th Division, hoping that if she lived among her fellow division members that they might eventually stop thinking of her as nobility.

"But why here?" she wondered aloud. If she'd been recuperating, which the bandages on her chest seemed to indicate, why bring her here instead of 4th Division, or even her own division?

Her ponderings were cut short by the door to her room sliding open, revealing the subject of her thoughts. Byakuya stood calmly in the doorway, taking note of his adopted sister's condition. "I see you are alert. I will have someone bring you food, as you are no doubt hungry."

Rukia's stomach chose that moment to embarrass her by growling in agreement. Blushing, Rukia replied, "Yes, nii-sama. May I ask…why was I brought here instead of 4th Division?"

"You _were_ brought to 4th Division," Byakuya replied, frowning slightly, "Evidently you do not recall. Your wound was close to your heart and required Unohana-taicho's personal attention."

Rukia's eyes widened. She had been that close to death?

_I must've passed out after I felt that guy's hand…the guy! How could I have let him die? And his family! What happened to them? _

But she had to wait to voice any questions, as her brother was still talking and it would be tantamount to suicide to interrupt him.

"…and I am aware of your division's 3rd seats' tendency to be…_disruptive_. Therefore, I thought it best that you convalesce here, rather than in 13th Division," Byakuya finished.

"Arigato, nii-sama, for thinking of my well being," Rukia said, bowing her head. Byakuya merely nodded and turned to go. Rukia bit her lip, speaking up just as he was out the door, "May I ask…what became of the humans I was protecting? Some of them were…_injured_…"

Byakuya glanced back, blinking, "I was not made aware of the details of your encounter. _Yet_…I am certain you performed to the best of your abilities." And with that, he left.

Rukia stared after the normally stoic captain, surprised by his stiff attempt at encouragement. Replaying the events of that night in her head, she stared miserably at the pristine wall in front of her.

_That's just it nii-sama: I could've done more…_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san!" exclaimed Rukia's white haired captain, upon her return to 13th Division the next day. "How are you doing with the recovery?"

"Very well taicho," Rukia replied, smiling warmly. Although she was still overcome with guilt due to her inability to save the orange-haired boy's life, Rukia was happy to be back in her division once more. Ukitake-taicho was one of the closest things Rukia had ever had to a parental figure, and her brush with death had reminded her just how important family was.

The sickly man smiled back, "My my, you gave us quite the scare there for a bit. Please, have a seat. Tea?"

"Arigato," Rukia said, accepting the proffered beverage and sitting on the floor across from Ukitake. "Can…can I ask how I was rescued? I don't remember coming back to Soul Society."

"Ah," Ukitake breathed, sipping his tea, "I believe it was Kurumadani Zennosuke who found you."

"Eh? Who?" Rukia blinked in confusion.

"He is 11th Division's 15th seat," he elaborated. When Rukia continued to look puzzled, Ukitake sighed, "He has a rather large afro…"

"Oh!" Rukia said, finally comprehending, "Yes, I remember him now. But why was he sent?"

"When the hollow's large reiatsu was detected in your area, 12th Division contacted the nearest available shinigami, who happened to be Kurumadani-san. Unfortunately, they reached him while he was in the middle of his own battle and thus he was unable to aid in your defeating the hollow."

"I see. I was wondering, taicho, about what became of the family the hollow was attacking…" Rukia inquired, hesitantly.

"Er, yes…I have the report here somewhere…" Ukitake muttered, shifting through some papers beside him, "Ah! Here it is. Let's see…four family members…one deceased, that's the boy…one of the girls had a broken arm…and the father had a minor head injury, probably hit from behind. Oh and their memories have been altered, of course. I think they've been led to believe their family member was killed in a collision with one of those metal machines. What are they called? They're like horseless carriages…"

"Cars," Rukia supplied absently. She couldn't help but feel terrible. Because of _her_, those sisters had lost their brother. And they wouldn't even know the truth about his death. It was _all_ her fault!

"Kuchiki!" Ukitake shouted, bringing Rukia out of her wallowing.

"Hai!" Rukia answered quickly, eyes whipping around to focus back on her superior.

"Are you alright?" the captain asked, concernedly, "You seem a bit out of it."

"I'm fine, taicho," Rukia said, smiling weakly, "Just eager to return to duty."

"Well, okay then…" Ukitake replied, not believing her for a second. Being well over 500 years old, the pale-faced captain had plenty of experience reading people, and Rukia was definitely preoccupied about this incident. However, Ukitake Jūshirō also knew when not to press someone and now was definitely one of those times. Rukia would open up when she wanted to. Despite not being born into the Kuchiki family, Rukia had definitely acquired her brother's habit of keeping everyone at arm's length when something was bothering her. Instead, Ukitake chose a different tact, "I suppose you're impatient for something engaging after all that bedrest?"

"Yes taicho, I am ready to return to my post in Karakura," Rukia responded.

"Hmm? Karakura?" Ukitake said airily, feigning indifference, "No, your new assignment is to patrol Rukongai's 41st district."

"What?!" Rukia nearly shouted, before remembering who she was talking to, "I apologize, Ukitake-taicho! I just…I did not expect to receive a new assignment so quickly. I had thought that I might return to Karakura…"

"No, I'm afraid not," Ukitake interrupted, "It's been decided that a seated officer should be stationed in the area you formerly occupied, given the strength of the hollow you faced and reports of increased hollow activity in the area. Also, after the injuries you sustained, you deserve a little break, don't you think?"

Rukia nodded uncertainly, still dissatisfied by this sudden change. How could she atone for her mistake doing mindless patrols in a middle of the way district?

Jūshirō knew it was a flimsy excuse. Rukia was more than strong enough to be a seated officer. He was well aware of her brother's insistence that Rukia be held back from promotion. He was unsure if it was due to Byakuya's belief that she was weak, or because of some misguided attempt to protect her. Either way, Rukia's advancement was being hampered. Ukitake had objected, of course, but the name Kuchiki held a lot of sway among the chambers of the 46. Even if he had gone to Yamamoto-soutaicho, he doubted it would have made much of a difference.

In the meantime, the white-locked captain hoped that giving Rukia this particular assignment might take some of the weight she seemed to be feeling off her shoulders. "Kuchiki-san…" Ukitake said slowly, "you are aware that there is no possible way to predict where new souls arrive in Rukongai, correct?"

Rukia started, surprised by the odd question.

_Where is this coming from?_

"Yes, taicho," she murmured, "many friends of mine looked for their families for years without finding them."

"Indeed," Ukitake agreed, finishing the last of his tea, "However, what most people do not know is that certain areas of Rukongai are more likely to receive the recently deceased. This is simple statistics, or so Kurotsuchi-taicho informs me."

Rukia's eyes widened, her brain going into overdrive, as she hoped her captain was implying what she thought he was. "Taicho, are you saying that-"

"Now don't interrupt Kuchiki-san," Ukitake admonished cheerfully, smiling at her impatience, "As I was saying, 12th Division has recently published their studies, indicating that the 41st district is where most newly deceased souls are likely to arrive in Soul Society."

Rukia didn't know what to say. If she could find the orange-haired boy, maybe, just maybe, she could atone for her failure. At the very least, she might be able to apologize or make the afterlife easier for him.

_Anyone who could break my bakudō would definitely be a candidate for a shinigami._

"I take it you're no longer so eager to return to the living world, eh?" Ukitake said, smirking slightly.

"No, taicho. I don't know how to thank you," Rukia replied, bowing.

Ukitake smiled, "No need for that. Now hurry off. I've had Kiyone-san and Sentarō-san both draw you a map of the area you'll be guarding."

"Ano…do I need _two_ maps, Ukitake-taicho?" Rukia asked.

Ukitake rolled his eyes, "No…I gave the task of making a map to Kiyone, but made the mistake of asking her in the same room as Sentarō…"

Rukia chuckled. She could just imagine the kind of scene those two would've made competing to see who could draw the best map.

"Don't tell Sentarō-san," Ukitake said in a stage whisper, "but I believe you'll have better luck with Kiyone-san's chart. Her handwriting's always been much easier to read."

XXXXXXXXXX

Just outside the door, Kotetsu Kiyone was making some rather rude faces and gestures at Kotsubaki Sentarō. Sentarō responded by mouthing the word "boogerface" at her and giving her a noogie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back inside, Ukitake was seeing Rukia off. "Well, sayonara, Kuchiki. You'd better get out there. Rukongai doesn't patrol itself, you know!"

Rukia bowed again, turning to go. She didn't feel back to normal, per se, but this was a start in the right direction; she knew it.

Ukitake watched her go. He knew he had lifted Rukia's spirit somewhat, but something still needed saying. Following her to the door, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Rukia-san," Ukitake said kindly, "It was not your fault."

Rukia stopped. Everything she had been feeling and denied feeling the past few days came crashing in on her as she felt her captain's comforting hand on her shoulder. Trying to keep it together, the petite shinigami replied shakily, "A-arigato, Ukitake-taicho. But…the boy…he…he looked like…_Kaien-dono_…"

Ukitake didn't know what to say. To Rukia it must seem like she had failed her friend a second time. Knowing there was nothing he could say to make it right, he merely squeezed her shoulder tighter before letting his hand drop to his side. Shaking slightly, Rukia opened the door, barely noticing Kiyone and Sentarō as they rolled past her, grappling with one another in a silent, but vicious, wrestling match.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo opened his eyes. Above him stretched a bright blue sky, flecked with many clouds.

_Something's off…Why are those clouds sideways?_

Beneath him, Ichigo felt a hard surface, almost like concrete. Sitting up, Ichigo's jaw dropped as he took in his situation: he was sitting on the side of an immense bluish skyscraper, amid a sea of other, similar buildings. He gaped openly at his impossible surroundings. "What…what _is _this place? Is this a dream?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"This is no dream, Ichigo," a deep voice sounded behind him.

Ichigo spun around, his ridiculous environment momentarily forgotten. A man in a long, flowing, black coat stood before him, atop what appeared to be a flagpole.

"Oi, ossan! Who're you?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"Who am I?" the man said, adjusting his visor as he stared down at Ichigo, "I'm Xxxxxxxx."

Ichigo stared at him blankly, "Uh…what was that? And where am I?"

"Hmm, it seems you cannot hear me yet. As for where you are…you're where you've always been," the stranger replied.

"What?!" Ichigo barked, "I've never been here before. Now, last thing I remember, a hollow was after my sisters 'cause of me, so I need some answers _fast_, or else I'm going to kick your ass!"

"No," the man countered, "Now is not the time. Rouse yourself!"

Ichigo suddenly felt as though the world was tilting. Falling backwards, he began plummeting towards the ground far below. Yelling in anger and horror at his predicament, Ichigo flailed wildly as the streets beneath him came rushing towards him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo opened his eyes. Above him was the blue sky of mid-morning, filled with fluffy, not-sideways clouds. Looking to his side, Ichigo recognized his surroundings as a park close to his house. Ichigo sighed, touching his hand to his chest in relief. However, his panic returned in full force as he felt an unexpected weight on his chest. Sitting up, he looked down at his torso in alarm. Protruding out of his school uniform was a chain: he was a ghost.

XXXXXXXXXX

Japanese Translations and Bleach Terminology:

**Nii-sama**- _honored brother _(nii meaning brother and -sama being an honorific of respect and station)

**-taicho**- _captain/commander_

**Arigato**- _thank you_

**-san**- a general honorific for someone, polite and not familiar

**Hai**- _yes_

**Rukongai**- _wandering soul city_ (the poorer part of soul society)

**-soutaicho**- _Commander General_

**-dono**- a respectful honorific (moreso than -san, less than -sama)

**Ossan**- _guy, dude_


	3. Post Life

**A/N**: This chapter's a little late due to my having finals all last week. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Post Life

Yelling in alarm, Ichigo sat up. He looked down, examining the bolt affixing the chain to his chest. It wasn't on top of his uniform, as he had first believed, but rather the bolt went through his shirt and into his chest. The chain was a part of him. He could _feel_ it. Not like he could feel his skin or feel his limbs though. It felt more like an organ, although what function it had Ichigo couldn't even begin to fathom.

Ichigo stood up, pacing back and forth; running his hands through his bright colored hair.

_This can't be happening, this _can't _be happening! I cannot be dead! I'm only fifteen! How can I…that monster! The…hollow! It must've…_killed_ me. Then…what happened to Yuzu and Karin?! _

Ichigo put aside his concern over his condition and took off at a run towards his house. As the houses flitted past him, Ichigo noticed something strange. The houses weren't going past him at the right speed. They were flying by him far quicker than they should be.

_Am I…faster?_

Despite his urgency, Ichigo couldn't help but marvel at his newfound agility. Within two minutes, he had arrived back at his house. To his surprise, the massive hole in the kitchen wall had already been boarded up. It was done quite poorly, actually; no doubt his father's handiwork. Comforted that at least one of his family members was still alive, Ichigo slipped inside the house.

Ichigo crept as quietly as he could to the main living area. Although he knew his dad couldn't see spirits, Ichigo was pretty sure Karin would be able to see him, if she was still alive, and he didn't want to startle them by rushing in and shocking them with his ghostly status. Poking his head around the entranceway, Ichigo looked into the kitchen.

His father was sitting at the table, his shoulders drooping. A phone pressed to his ear, he spoke in an unusually somber voice, "…very unfortunate. Yes, arrangements are being made. I've sent the girls to school as normal, though they're very upset to have lost their brother like this. You think you can protect them forever, but…Yes. Arigato."

Isshin hung up the phone. Sighing, he glanced over at the ridiculous poster of his deceased wife, "I failed him Masaki. I couldn't keep him safe…" Breaking off, he buried his head in his hands.

Ichigo stood rooted in the doorway, his mouth hanging open. He didn't think anything could've dampened his father's near-perpetual goofy attitude. The only other times he'd ever seen his dad this upset were at his mother's funeral and on the anniversary of her death.

_I don't suppose it's easy for them, me dying on a date so close to Kaasan's. _

"Oyaji," Ichigo said aloud, "I know you can't hear me, but you should know that you didn't fail me or Kaasan! I…my death was my own fault! And Kaasan's…well, that was my fault too."

"Ah!" his father shouted suddenly, striking a pose, and causing Ichigo to jump, "Don't blame yourself! It's not your fault. What's done is done!"

Ichigo smiled slightly. His dad would be fine. And as reluctant as he was to take his dad's bizarre form of self-motivation to heart, Ichigo knew there was truth in his words. He couldn't let guilt follow him into the next world. He should be thankful, really. Thanks to that shinigami girl, his family had survived.

Resolved against getting caught up in self-doubt, for the moment, Ichigo glanced around the room, frowning. _Now what? I'm dead...what do I do now? Should I just stay here? _Ichigo wondered.

Ichigo shook his head, turning towards the door. He didn't like the prospect of haunting his own house for the rest of his afterlife.

_I wonder what everyone at school is up to… _

XXXXXXXXXX

Isshin watched his son out of the corner of his eye as the teenaged spirit left the house.

"Don't worry, Ichigo," he said softly, crossing his arms, "Everything will be alright."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo felt odd being ignored by everyone on the street. He was used to people giving him weird looks because of his hair. Having people look right through him wasn't something he was familiar with.

Ichigo took his time walking, as he no longer had to worry about being late to class. As he walked, he examined the chain links hanging down off his chest. Upon close inspection, Ichigo discovered there were 15 such links, including the one that seemed to go into his torso.

_Huh…I guess the chains are as long as your age._

Looking up from his discovery, Ichigo found himself standing in front of his former school.

Making his way through the halls was even stranger than on the street, given that he recognized a lot of people. Being ignored by that Ooshima bastard in particular was quite odd. The jerk had always thought Ichigo was copying his hair style, despite his insistence that it was his natural color. _Well, at least I won't have deal with jerks like him anymore._

As he turned the corner to enter his classroom, he was startled as a voice rang out, calling:

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Inoue?!" Ichigo yelped, feeling as though he'd been scared into a second death.

_Can she see me??_

"_Why_ Kurosaki-kun? _Why_?" Inoue Orihime continued, "Why haven't you come to class yet?"

Ichigo followed the sound of her voice. Orihime was sitting at her desk, talking to Arisawa Tatsuki, her best friend. Orihime hadn't seen him; she was just discussing his mysterious absence.

"He won't be coming to class today," Kojima Mizuiro spoke up, lowering his headphones, "Ichigo, that is."

"That's what you think Mizuiro," Ichigo muttered, making his way over to his former seat behind the closet womanizer.

"Kojima-kun?" Orihime said, turning towards her boyish faced classmate.

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki inquired, "Oh yeah, you always come to school with Ichigo, right?"

"Yup," Mizuiro nodded, "I went by his house this morning and there was this huge hole in the side of the place. His dad was saying a truck crashed into it last night."

"A truck!?" Ichigo and Tatsuki yelled, at the same time. _That isn't what happened!_ Ichigo thought. _Did my dad lie?_

"Then is he injured?! Or dead??" Tatsuki asked urgently.

"No, no! Nothing like that," Mizuiro answered, to Ichigo's astonishment, "His father said that the driver of the truck drove away after it happened and Ichigo chased after him to make him come back and pay for the damage."

"Wow…" Orihime said, her eyes wide, "Kurosaki-kun is really determined!"

"I don't know," Tatsuki frowned, "I know Ichigo doesn't stand for bullies and everything, but to go chasing after a truck…"

Mizuiro shrugged, "That's what his dad said. Besides, how else do you explain the huge hole in the side of his kitchen?"

"I suppose," Tatsuki sighed, still skeptical.

Ichigo didn't know what to make of this. If his dad had lied, then did that mean he knew about the hollow? Did Karin or Yuzu tell him? Or was he lying to Mizuiro because the truth was even more unbelievable?

"Yo," a deep voice sounded behind Ichigo, startling him, as well as everyone else seated around him.

Mizuiro recovered first, greeting their tallest friend, "Good morning, Chado-kun."

"Good morning," Chad replied. Glancing at Ichigo's apparently empty desk, he asked, "Where is Ichigo?"

Mizuiro opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Orihime.

"He's chasing after a bad guy who drove a truck into his house!"

Chad blinked, while Ichigo shook his head, sighing in exasperation.

"Mmm," Chad finally rumbled, taking his seat, "And Keigo?"

"Huh," Tatsuki said, as she and the others glanced around, "I guess he's absent today too. Personally, I could do with a little peace and qui-"

Just then, as if on cue, Asano Keigo charged into the room yelling at the top of his lungs, "Fear not fellow students! The great Asano Keigo-sama has arrived!"

Everyone in the classroom stared at him for a moment before collectively rolling their eyes and returning to what they were doing.

Keigo smiled, undeterred. Looking around, he asked the question of the hour: "Hey! Where's Ichigo?"

Ichigo, having grown tired of hearing the question, vented his frustrations by shouting, "Baka! I'm right here!" It was a hopeless gesture, he knew, but it felt good to relieve some of his irritation.

After Orihime had filled Keigo in on "Kurosaki-kun's valiant adventure," the class abruptly started with their teacher's over-the-top entrance. Ichigo wondered idly if she and Keigo could be related.

Quickly growing bored with the subject matter, Ichigo's eyes wandered to his friends. Tatsuki had her head in her hands; her palms forcing her to keep her attention forward. Orihime was staring at the corner of the blackboard with her mouth slightly ajar, but Ichigo knew her well enough to know she was taking in every word. Mizuiro had surreptitiously slipped his headphones back on and was tapping his foot quietly with the music. Keigo, meanwhile, was slouching in his desk, in an attempt to seem cool and disinterested. Chad retained his usual stoicism with an unreadable expression.

Ichigo allowed himself a rare smile at his friends' various quirks. If being dead didn't make you appreciate your friends, Ichigo didn't know what would.

The moment didn't last, unfortunately, as his attention was diverted by a disturbingly familiar shriek echoing from the courtyard outside.

_Not again! Not here!_ Ichigo thought in a panic, as he leapt across several rows from his desk to the window.

His fears were confirmed as he looked into the courtyard below. A skeletal visage leered up from beneath him. Unlike the one from the night before, however, this hollow's body was insectoid in shape; its charcoal colored body held aloft by six spindly legs.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo tore across the classroom. These things wanted him, not his friends. None of them were going to join him in the afterlife.

_Not if I have anything to say about it. _

XXXXXXXXXX

After Ichigo had departed, one of his classmates asked to be excused, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose as he did so.

XXXXXXXXXX

Exiting the school, Ichigo found himself face to face with the hollow. Acting fast, he dove between its many scuttling legs and took off running across the pavement. Making a quick u-turn, the hollow pelted after him. Ichigo was glad for his newfound agility, as it gave him a nice head start. Nevertheless, the hollow was slowly gaining on him. Taking a look over his shoulder, Ichigo flinched as the hollow's jaws opened to take a bite out of him.

Just then, a clear, metallic sound rang out, and a bright blue bolt of energy pierced the hollow's skull before Ichigo could blink. The hollow gave one last gurgling cry before its body disappeared in a haze of nothingness.

Looking around for his savior, Ichigo spotted a kid about his age lowering what appeared to be a bow composed of the same bluish energy as the arrow before.

"Oi, uh…" Ichigo called, "arigato!"

"You're welcome, Kurosaki-kun," the dark haired teenager said, the bow he held dissipating.

"What the…how do you know my name?" Ichigo asked, "And how can you see me?"

"Ah," the stranger replied, coming closer, "You probably didn't recognize me with this outfit on. It's me: Ishida Uryū."

Ichigo looked down at what Ishida was wearing. It looked like a priest's robe with all the crosses. "Ishida…Uryū?" Ichigo said quizzically, as Ishida nodded an affirmative, "Do I know you?"

"Yes!" Ishida nearly shouted, a vein forming on his brow, "How can you not recognize one of your own classmates?!"

"You were in my class? Are you new?" Ichigo asked, scratching his chin.

"No! I…" he broke off, rubbing his temples, "I do not want to get into an argument with you. As for how I can see you, I am something called a Quincy, which is a spiritually aware person with the power to destroy hollows."

"So…you're like a shinigami who isn't dead," Ichigo concluded.

Ishida's eyes darkened, "You know what a shinigami is?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, shoving his hand into his pockets, "One was defending my family from a hollow when I…died."

Ishida frowned, "Typical shinigami incompetence. He couldn't save you, am I right?"

"_She_ tried her best," Ichigo shot back.

"I'm sure," Ishida muttered, "Listen, Kurosaki-kun. I am the last of my kind; the last Quincy. The shinigami are the reason for that."

Ichigo simply stared, not sure what to say.

"But enough about that," Ishida said, coughing slightly, "What's important now is that you stay away from here."

Ichigo looked sharply at him, "What do you mean? I can't just…"

"You can and you must," Ishida said briskly, "For the sake of our classmates: your friends. Reiatsu leaks out of you like a sieve, which is bound to attract hollows. And I can't afford to come to your rescue _every _time."

Ichigo scowled, "I suppose I'll have to stay away from my family too?"

"_Especially_ your family."

"Ah well," Ichigo sighed, glancing back up at the classroom, "I suppose I'd better say goodbye then…"

Ishida merely nodded, leading the way back upstairs. Stopping outside the men's room, he said, "I'll leave you here. I have to change back into my school uniform."

Ichigo smirked at him, "So, you actually carry around that weird costume around everywhere, huh?"

"Shut up! It is a matter of Quincy pride!" Ishida defended, adjusting his glasses in irritation.

"Listen, Ishida," Ichigo said, a serious look on his face, "I just wanted to thank you. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead. Again…"

"Don't mention it," Ishida replied as opened the door to the bathroom.

"Tch," Ichigo grimaced as he walked back down the hall, "Who am I going to mention it to?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the classroom, Ichigo found that he hadn't missed much. Chad still had the same expression he always did and Mizuiro continued to listen to his music player. Tatsuki was now down to using only one hand to keep her eyes facing front. Keigo had given up trying to look cool and was fiddling absentmindedly with his pencil. Orihime, meanwhile, was drawing what appeared to be a cat-person in the margins of her notes.

Laughing softly at the strange girl's imagination, Ichigo patted her shoulder unconsciously as he passed by her. Unknown to him, Orihime stopped drawing and looked around; searching for the source of whatever it was that had touched her arm.

Pausing next to Chad last, Ichigo gripped his tall friend's shoulder. "Chado," he said solemnly, "I won't be around anymore, at least, not as much. So you're going to have to protect everybody, at least until I can kick these hollows' asses as much as regular bullies. Take care, Chado."

And with that, Ichigo departed, leaving two of his friends very confused.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo made his way back to the park where he'd first woken up. He would've visited Karin and Yuzu at school, but he didn't have any idea what their respective schedules were like. He'd try to catch them when school was over and he had some idea of where they'd be. And, as it was a nice day, Ichigo figured he might as well enjoy it.

Upon reaching the park, Ichigo found the softest bit of grass he could and laid down, finding solace in his peaceful surroundings. In no time at all, he was fast asleep.

The next thing he knew, Ichigo was suddenly brought back into consciousness by an unexpected weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he found himself face to face with a pair of glasses and the largest mustache he had ever seen.

"Aaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhh!!"

"Tencho! I've found him!" Tsukabishi Tessai shouted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Japanese Translations:

**Kaasan**- _mother_

**-kun**- an honorific usually reserved for boys or young men (refers to a boy peer, or a younger boy)

**Baka**- _stupid, idiot, moron_

**Tencho**- _manager/owner, boss_


	4. The Cruel Tutelage of Urahara Kisuke

Chapter 4: The Cruel Tutelage of Urahara Kisuke

Ichigo struggled to get out from underneath his mustachioed captor, but to no avail. It was like trying to move a ton of bricks. He couldn't even nudge him.

"Oi! Get off me you walrus!" he complained, trying to slide out from underneath the giant of a man who, for some reason, was wearing an apron. But the man ignored him, instead glancing off in the direction he'd yelled. Following his gaze, Ichigo spotted one of the most peculiar men he had ever seen.

The blonde man walking towards them was wearing a leisurely black coat, a green undershirt and pants, and a matching white and green striped bucket hat, underneath which his eyes were kept shadowed. The things that made him particularly odd though were the pair of geta he was sporting, as well as the fan and cane he twirled in each of his hands.

"Ah," the strange man said as he reached them, "I wouldn't try to budge Tessai, if I were you. He's much too strong for you, Kurosaki-san…"

"Really?" Ichigo shouted, his voice laced with sarcasm, "I hadn't figured that out yet you sandal-wearing…hang on! How do you know my name?! And how can you see me?! First Ishida and now you two?"

"So full of questions Kurosaki-san!" the man smiled from behind his fan as he leaned jauntily on his cane, "You may get off him now, Tessai."

Scrambling out from underneath Tessai, Ichigo backed up against a nearby tree. "Who are you, how do you know me and how can you see me?" he demanded.

"Tsukabishi Tessai," the taller man introduced himself, bowing.

"And I am Urahara Kisuke," the cane wielding man said, tipping his hat even lower, "As for how we can see you…it's not like you're hard to notice with that bright hair of yours."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, balling his fists to keep from strangling the man.

"And we looked your name up in the phone book," Urahara finished lamely.

"Like I believe any of that!" Ichigo scoffed, turning to go, "If you're not going to give me a straight answer, then I'm leaving. I'm dead; I don't have to deal with crap like this anymore."

"Oh really?" Urahara called after his retreating back, "I suppose you won't care that you'll eventually kill your family, huh?"

Ichigo stopped, a chill running through his semi-immaterial body, "Why would I do that? I'm not going to be anywhere near them or my friends."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll try to, at first, but eventually you won't have a choice in the matter," Urahara said, his nose upturned, pretending to file his nails in indifference.

"Is that a threat?" Ichigo asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No, no, no!" Urahara exclaimed, waving his hands, "I'm merely warning you! Don't you know where hollows come from?"

The hairs on Ichigo's neck stood on end as he realized the implications of the stranger's warning. "You mean that…_I'll_ become one of those monsters?!" He whispered in horror.

"Precisely Kurosaki-dono," Tessai spoke up solemnly, "It is the fate of every soul that cannot move on to Soul Society. You will degenerate, lose your heart and seek to fill the void by consuming the souls of your family members."

Ichigo took a moment to digest this. Could he really kill his family, even if he resisted? But then, he remembered something, saying, "Wait a second! That shinigami girl showed me something called…konsō! Yeah, she showed me how shinigami guide souls to the afterlife. So, thanks for the warning, but I'll just wait until some shinigami shows up and sends me to Soul Society!"

"Mmmm," Urahara hummed approvingly, "You have it all figured out. What would you do once you got to Soul Society?"

Ichigo considered, still unnerved by the two men and whatever it was they wanted from him. "I suppose…I'd become a shinigami, if I could," he answered finally, "That way I could still look after my family."

Urahara nodded in mock approval, "Aha! A well thought-out plan indeed! Incidentally, did you know that it usually takes decades to become a shinigami?"

"Decades? That shinigami girl was _my age_!" Ichigo retorted, growing impatient and wondering whether these two really knew what they were talking about.

"Ah, but aging is quite different in Soul Society," Urahara rebutted, waving his fan, "The process is slowed considerably. In fact, one can only appear elderly if one died in their old age or one has lived there for thousands of years."

"So, what you're saying is that even if I did become a shinigami, it would be too late to protect my family?" Ichigo frowned.

"Exactly!" Urahara said, snapping his fan shut, "And even if you became a shinigami, you don't get to choose your assignments, so there's no knowing where you might end up."

"So what're you saying? I have no options?" Ichigo demanded, desperation gripping him.

"No," Urahara replied, a glint coming into his eyes, "I am offering you a third choice. In three days, I can make you a shinigami."

"What?! Really?" Ichigo quirked his head to the side, "What makes you so special?"

Urahara and Tessai both glanced at one another quickly before Urahara drew himself up, responding, "Because we are both former taicho of the Gotei Thirteen, the leaders of all shinigami in Soul Society."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Former?"

"Err, yes…" Urahara rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "We were forced into semi-retirement because of a…misunderstanding…"

"So, how high up is a taicho?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"The highest of the high," Urahara smirked, "The Gotei Thirteen is lead by thirteen such officers, each in charge of their own division."

"In addition," Tessai cut in, "there exist two other organizations within Soul Society. The first is the Onmitsukidō, in charge of internal security and prisoner detainment. The second is the Kidō Corps, whose responsibilities are to maintain the gateways between the living world and Soul Society, as well as other…things. I am its former director-"

"Alright, alright, I get the idea," Ichigo waved away the rest of the explanation, "When can we start?"

Urahara smiled widely, "Immediately. But not here! For this, we'll need to go someplace special, for it is a potentially dangerous process and it is not safe in a children's park."

His jaw set, Ichigo was ready. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Urahara Shōten!" the shop's namesake cried, waving his fan dramatically at the rather unimpressive store.

A dilapidated shop was not what Ichigo had been picturing at all. "This is the place you're going to make me a shinigami?" he inquired, skepticism rife in his tone.

"Is something the matter with it?" Ichigo jumped as he found himself face to face with Tessai, whose glasses were flashing dangerously.

"N-no! It looks very…" Ichigo fished around for an appropriate adjective, "…cozy!"

"It certainly is!" Tessai's face creased in a smile, "We _always_ try our very hardest! _Don't_ we Jinta-dono? Ururu-dono?"

Ichigo looked behind Tessai to see a red haired boy and a small, meek-looking girl he hadn't noticed before both shuffling their feet. Playing cards littered the ground around them.

"So sorry to have interrupted your _game_, but we have an important _guest_," Urahara said, smirking slightly, "This is Kurosaki Ichigo and we'll be helping him become a shinigami today."

Ururu's polite bow and introduction was drowned out by Jinta, who had marched up to Ichigo and begun shouting at him, "Listen buddy! I'll have you know I was about to beat her at cards for the first time and you gotta' interrupt us-"

Tessai quickly lifted Jinta off his feet, covering his mouth to halt his diatribe. "Now now, Jinta-dono! You must learn to make a better first impression…" the big tanned man scolded, as the boy kicked his legs in defiance.

Ichigo merely stared at the group's odd behavior.

"O-K!" Urahara smiled, winking, "Let me show you to the special training area Kurosaki-san."

Following the shinigami-turned-businessman into the shop, Ichigo looked around at his surroundings. For all appearances, it appeared to be an ordinary convenience store, albeit slightly rustic and traditional with all the sliding doors. However, when Urahara uncovered a trap door, ordinary was the furthest descriptor from Ichigo's mind.

"How did you build a place so huge? I can barely see the bottom…" Ichigo marveled, shaking his head, "To think that a place like that would be hidden in such a crummy-"

Ichigo's musings were interrupted by a sharp pain in his backside, followed by a distinct plummeting sensation.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sheesh! You didn't have to kick him, Tessai," Urahara said mildly, watching Ichigo take a nosedive down into the floor of the shop's enormous basement.

"I apologize, Tencho, but I will not tolerate insults to the immaculate shop I have worked so hard to maintain," Tessai answered fervently.

"Fair enough."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo, however, did not think it was fair at all. His back was going to be sore, he was sure. For now though, he was perfectly fine with not moving at all. He merely glared at the four figures that were slowly descending the ladder into the space he now occupied.

Upon reaching the bottom, Urahara glanced down at Ichigo, looking sheepish, "I am sorry about Tessai-kun. He can be very protective of our shop's honor," leaning in closer, he whispered, "but I would still apologize to him, if I were you!"

Taking the hand Urahara proffered, Ichigo pulled himself upright, grumbling at the ache in his back. Seeing Tessai standing a ways off, his arms crossed and obviously not looking at him, Ichigo sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tessai-san. I'm sure you work very hard on to keep your shop nice and clean," Ichigo said, trying his best not to voice his irritation at the man who looked like he could crush him with a single fist.

"Apology accepted, Kurosaki-dono," Tessai replied, turning towards him.

"Yosh!" Urahara said, clapping Ichigo on the shoulder, "Now let the training begin! Ururu, did you bring the equipment?"

"Hai, Urahara-san," Ururu said softly, dropping a bundle she'd been carrying on the ground. Putting on a helmet and a pair of oversized gloves, she proceeded to hand Ichigo a matching set.

"Er…what am I supposed to do?" Ichigo questioned Urahara, raising his eyebrow apprehensively.

"Lesson one: _fight_ her, if you please," Urahara instructed, "When one of you can no longer move, the lesson will be concluded."

"Huh?!" Ichigo stared at the man, now certain he was missing a few screws, "You're telling me to fight such a little kid??"

"I think it'll actually be quite difficult," Urahara responded forebodingly.

"Please be sure to put on the protective gear," Ururu advised him, "or else you could die."

Seeing the petite girl knock her glove covered fists together didn't make it any more believable for Ichigo. "Ridiculous! I couldn't-"

But at that moment, the heretofore timid Ururu charged at him like she was shot out of a cannon. Eyes widening, Ichigo barely had time to dive out of the way before she punched a hole where he'd just been standing. Rolling away from the debris kicked up, Ichigo made a beeline for the headgear. _Maybe if I wear that thing I'll only get a concussion, instead of having my head obliterated!_

Scooping the gear up, Ichigo tried to put on the helmet as he ran, but with little success. "Oi!" he shouted at Urahara as he made another pass, "how the heck do I put this thing on?"

"Kurosaki-san!" Urahara yelled back, miming at him, "Forehead, your forehead!"

"Like this?" Ichigo put the headgear up to his forehead.

"Then," Urahara instructed, "scream as loud as you can: 'Take this the power of righteousness, Righteous Armor, The Justice Headband! Equip!'"

"Got it! Yosh…_Like I'd say THAT_!" Ichigo's indignation was interrupted by Ururu dive-bombing his position, forcing him to start running again.

"See?" Urahara laughed smugly, "Not the time to worry about embarrassment is it?"

Panicking, Ichigo recited quickly, "Take this the power of righteousness, Righteous Armor, The Justice Headband! Equip!"

"I can't believe he actually said it…" Urahara muttered loudly from behind his fan, while Jinta chuckled.

"You bastard!" Ichigo growled, growing tired of being led around by this geta-wearing bozo.

"Behind, behind!" Urahara called.

"Huh?" Ichigo glanced behind him to see Ururu bearing down on him, her ridiculously tiny fists poised to pulverize. "Oh crap!" Fumbling with the weird straps in the back, he finally got them to stick together. Deftly slipping on the gloves, he turned to face Ururu, "Yosh! Bring it on!"

However, upon seeing the crater that appeared when she lunged at him yet again, his momentary confidence slipped away. Deciding that he valued his body sans broken bones, Ichigo decided to run away again. "Kuso!" he yelled in aggravation, "This shit is useless!"

Behind him, he could hear the telltale signs of his miniature assailant getting closer by the sound of shattering rock. "If I don't keep running around, I'll get smacked halfway around the world!" he muttered to himself.

_Wait…._Ichigo thought to himself slowly, _If I can keep running, then that means I can match her speed!_

"In that case…" he said out loud, spinning around to face the minuscule bullet train that was Ururu, "Come on..."

Ururu obliged him, throwing a punch directly at his face. However, her fist met only empty air, as Ichigo had already dodged to the side. Their three spectators each began watching more intently.

Urahara smiled to himself. _So, you were right after all, Isshin. _

_It works!_ Ichigo exulted to himself, beginning his counterattack. Lobbing punch after punch at Ururu, he quickly formed a strategy. _I won't aim for the face, I'll just aim for her headgear; knock her back a little. I'm bigger than her, so…_

But at that moment, Ichigo tried an uppercut and accidentally clipped Ururu on the ear. _Shit! I didn't mean to do that…_

Ururu's eyes visibly shrank, whether in fear or anger, Ichigo didn't know. The next thing he did know, Ururu had leapt onto Ichigo's outstretched arm and was in the middle of bringing her leg down to give him a devastating kick to the face. However, the brunt of the blow was taken by an outstretched arm belonging to Urahara. Despite the majority of the hit being taken by the ex-shinigami, the force still translated to Ichigo's face, propelling him towards the nearest wall. Fortunately, he was caught by Tessai, who broke Ichigo's fall with his back, denting the stone face considerably.

"Safe..." Urahara sighed, still holding Ururu's leg.

Uncomfortable with being so close with the man who'd recently kicked him down several stories, Ichigo got up hastily. "One more time, please," Ichigo requested, knowing he wouldn't make that mistake ever again.

"Congrats!" Urahara said suddenly, "Lesson one: clear."

Ichigo frowned, "Huh? But…I lost!"

"Oh?" Urahara said, placidly, "Did I say you would succeed if you knocked her out? No, I only said the lesson would be over when one of you got knocked out. Had we not interfered, you would have been knocked out: rather permanently…"

"But-" Ichigo began, but Urahara had not finished.

"To begin with, this girl is capable of going up against shinigami. No matter how much a human soul struggles, it could never beat her," he explained.

"Then…what was the point of all this?" Ichigo asked.

"The objective of this lesson was to see if you could consciously access your reiatsu, which is necessary for shinigami in battle. A soul's reiatsu increases most easily when it is in danger of termination. This was achieved when you dodged Ururu's first punch. Thus, by forcing it into peril, you were able to access your reiatsu," Urahara summarized, leaning on his cane.

"What if I hadn't dodged?" Ichigo wondered, quirking his eyebrow.

"Then you'd have died," Urahara said simply.

"Asshole! Tell me that ahead of time!" Ichigo snarled, shaking his fists at him.

A strange glint came into Urahara's eyes, "I had complete faith in you."

Ichigo merely stared at him, uncertain how to respond.

"Now then, what do you know about your chain of fate?" Urahara said abruptly.

"Huh?" Caught off guard by the sudden change of subject, Ichigo tugged at the chain affixed to his chest. "This thing? I don't know much. I know ghosts have them and mine seems to have fifteen links, just like my age."

"_Really_ now?" Urahara smiled. _I suppose he thought it was poetic…_

"Why don't you check again?" he asked, pointing with his fan.

Ichigo counted the interlocking parts, looking up sharply as he reached the last one, "Hey! There's only 14! Did you cut one off?!"

"No," his new teacher replied, "it likely came off on its own. Do you know what happens when you run out of chain?"

Ichigo shook his head, but he was getting that eerie tingly feeling again.

"You become a hollow."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "S-so what? I already knew that!"

Just then, Tessai took hold of Ichigo's chain, cleaving two more links off of it.

"What the _hell_ did you do that for?!" Ichigo yelled at him, "That's only going to make it happen faster!"

"Precisely," Urahara said, as Tessai shoved Ichigo to the ground and sat on top of him, "We want it to happen fast. In 72 hours, exactly. In that time, you must be become a shinigami before you become a hollow. It is your choice, though."

Ichigo smiled grimly, "Ain't it obvious?"

"O-K," Urahara said, snapping his fan shut, and pointing it into the distance "Then...here…we…GO!"

On his last word, a hole appeared under Ichigo and Tessai, sending them hurtling downwards into a circular pit.

"Aaaaagggggghhhhh!!!!!" Ichigo yelled as he fell, "Why am I always falling today????"

"Did you like my feint?" Urahara shouted down after him, before muttering, "It's quite deep…"

"I did my best!" Ururu said proudly, holding up a shovel.

"Dang…" Jinta muttered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later, Ichigo awoke to find his arms bound behind his back. Yelping in surprise, he wondered miserably to himself, _Do shinigami enjoy gluing my arms behind my back?_

"What the hell is this?" he asked vocally.

"Bakudō Number Ninety-Nine, Kin," answered Tessai from the shadows, his hands held up in a strange symbol, "Forgive this transgression, but until this lesson is over, I have forbade the use of your arms."

"Hey!" Ichigo barked at him, as he pushed himself upright, "You're still mad about the "crummy shop" comment aren't you!" Tessai was silent, which Ichigo took as a "yes."

"Kurosaki-san!" Urahara called down, making Ichigo look up at the dim, simulated daylight above, "Please climb up here in that condition. This is lesson two: "Shattered Shaft."

"You dumbass!" Ichigo yelled back at him, "I _can't_ do that! It's impossible!"

"It doesn't look like you have time to debate whether it's possible or not…" Urahara warned pointing down at Ichigo's chest.

Glancing down at his chain of fate, Ichigo found to his horror that the ends were beginning to gnaw on one another.

"At the bottom of the shattered shaft," Urahara lectured, "erosion will take 72 hours: three days. In that time, become a shinigami and climb up here, if you please. If you do not, we'll have to put an _end_ to you."

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: This one took a while, but I like the end result. Next update should be sooner than this one.**

Japanese Translations:

**Geta**- _wooden sandals_

**Kons****ō**- _soul burial_ (the process of sending a spirit to Soul Society)

**Gotei**- _imperial guard squads_

**Onmitsukidō**- _secret tactics/special forces_

**Shōten**- _shop, store_

**Yosh**- _alright_

**Kin**- _seal_


	5. Names Forgotten and Names Unknown

Chapter 5: Names Forgotten and Names Unknown

"You son of a bitch!!" Ichigo bellowed at Urahara, sick of being kept in the dark by the increasingly irritating man, "Are you _trying_ to kill me?!"

"Not yet," Urahara said ominously, "and not unless we _have_ to. You want to become a shinigami to protect your family, yes? This is the fastest way to accomplish that feat. I _never_ said it wouldn't be difficult."

Ichigo was about to make a sharp retort when another round of erosion began, his chain's links devouring themselves and causing him immense pain in the process. _This is gonna' be a long three days…_

XXXXXXXXXX

The following day, and quite some distance from Ichigo, Inoue Orihime was preparing for school. After a quick breakfast of jerky dipped in honey, she dressed into her school uniform, careful of the injuries on her arm and leg that she'd gotten the previous night. _I didn't even see or hear the car_, Orihime marveled, as she tied the standard red bow around her neck. _I should really pay more attention…_

Spotting the time and realizing she would be late if she didn't leave soon, Orihime grabbed her school bag, hurrying towards the door. Pausing to pat her teddy bear Enraku on the head, her eyes fell on the shrine of her late brother, Sora. A pang of sadness ran through her as she remembered how cruelly her closest family member had been taken from her.

Pushing past her gloom, Orihime hastened out the door, hoping silently to herself, _Maybe Kurosaki-kun will be back today!_

However, upon her arrival to Class Three, Orihime found that Ichigo's seat was once more conspicuous in its emptiness.

"Good morning, Orihime," Tatsuki said, smiling at her friend.

"Good morning Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime greeted, sitting down next to her.

"Say, Orihime…what happened to your leg?" Tatsuki inquired, staring down at the buxom girl's darkened appendage.

"Hmm? Oh, I got hit last night," Orihime explained, as she took out her school supplies.

"By a car?!" Tatsuki shouted, bringing everyone's attention their way.

Under the rest of the class's sudden scrutiny, Orihime mumbled, "Um, Tatsuki-chan, it's no big deal…"

"No big deal?! You got hit by a car!" her tomboy companion ranted, "Did the driver even stop? You could sue them for dangerous driving!"

"N-no they didn't stop," Orihime replied timidly, not liking being put under a spotlight so suddenly.

Tatsuki, noticing the rest of the class's eavesdropping, sighed, "I'm just glad you're okay. You really ought to be more careful though. You can't just space out whenever you want to. You're lucky you only got bruised."

Orihime considered telling Tatsuki about her arm injury, but thought better of it, given their large audience. Besides, she didn't want to worry Tatsuki over something that didn't even hurt that much. Her leg hurt far more than her arm did.

"Hime…" purred Chizuru as she popped up next to Orihime, "I'll nurse you back to health in no t-"

But her lesbian classmate's come-on was quickly interrupted by Tatsuki's fist. "Get lost somewhere and die, you perverted lesbian!" Tatsuki barked, sending Chizuru crashing across the room.

Sitting back down, Tatsuki began to say something to Orihime when she was drowned out by Keigo, who entered the room at top speed with his eyes closed.

"Iiiiii-chiiiiiii-ggoooooooo!" he sang, leaping towards the spot his orange-haired friend usually occupied, only to find nothing but air. Continuing past Ichigo's desk, Keigo slammed into the window like a bug on a windshield and slowly slid down it.

"He's not here again," Mizuiro supplied unhelpfully, bending down to examine his excitable chum.

"I…I see..." Keigo moaned from his position on the floor, a bruise already forming on his tearstained cheek.

Just then, the teacher entered the classroom and everyone started settling down. Seeing the incapacitated Keigo and Chizuru in a heap on the opposite side of the room, Ochi thought to herself, _My, how violent today's youth is… _

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile down in the "pit of misery," as Ichigo had dubbed it, said orange-haired teenage spirit was not enjoying himself; to put it mildly. Lying face down on the ground, he watched as his chain of fate finished its latest fit of self-consumption_. It looks like these things repeat a sequence of eating and sleeping every few minutes_, he deduced, pushing himself up on onto his feet. _When they eat, I can't even move from the pain. It's so intense I swear my hair's falling out! So…I'll try to climb out while they're still asleep._ Steeling himself, Ichigo took off at a run towards the far side of the chasm, sprinting as fast as he could up the slick face. But to his endless frustration, he didn't make it more than a few meters or so before his momentum gave out. Yelping in surprise, Ichigo flailed his feet as he descended earthwards once more.

"That gaki's unbelievable…" Jinta muttered from his perch at the pit's edge, "He's actually climbed up four meters with that approach…"

"Oh," Urahara said pensively from behind his fan, "Well, well…"

"Baka," Ururu commented simply, as Ichigo failed in yet another attempt to climb the pit's vertical face.

Ichigo lay on his back, his arms still trapped beneath him, breathing heavily from his efforts. "_Kuso_…" he seethed, looking up at the faint non-sunlight of the ceiling far above him.

"Oiii!" Jinta called down to him, "You hungry at all?"

"No!" Ichigo shouted back, "I'm a friggin' ghost! How can I be _hungry_?!"

"Good," grinned the red-haired boy, "I'll let you in on a little secret: if you get hungry while you're a soul, it means that you're just one step away from turning into a hollow!"

His eyes widening, Ichigo thought wildly, _I can't let that happen! For Karin and Yuzu's sake…_

However, his dark thoughts were interrupted when something damp struck his forehead. _Is that…rain?_ As he felt the liquid trickle down his head though, he realized what it was.

"Oi!! Don't spit on me!!" Ichigo fumed at Jinta and Ururu, both of whom were leaned over pit's rim, enormous spit strings dangling from their mouths.

Hurriedly, Ichigo retreated to the pit's center, so as to avoid further barrages of saliva.

_How could this possibly get _any_ worse? _

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, in the humble abode of Inoue Orihime, its sole occupant was readying her evening meal. She diligently stirred a mixture of bean paste, chili peppers and guacamole, listening to the raucous sounds of Laugh Hour playing in the other room.

Over the sound of her favorite television program, Orihime heard the unexpected jingle of the doorbell. Muting the T.V. and answering the door, Orihime found her best friend standing outside.

"Tatsuki-chan," she greeted, cheerfully.

"My mom told me to give this to you, Orihime," Tatsuki said, a wry smile on her face as she held up a plastic container, "It's beef stew."

"Yay!" Orihime exulted, taking in the meal's delicious scent, "Tatsuki-chan's kaasan makes the best beef stew!"

"Do you mind if I join you?" Tatsuki asked, "There's enough in there for both of us."

"Of course!" Orihime answered, ushering her friend within.

Once inside, Tatsuki's nose was immediately assaulted by the odor of what Orihime considered dinner. Tatsuki shook her head and tried not to breathe too deeply.

"I got here just in time Orihime. I couldn't let you go and eat whatever _that_ is!" Tatsuki said; her face screwed up in an attempt to keep her eyes from watering.

"Oh, I'll just save it for tomorrow," the ridiculous girl replied, turning off the stove.

The two friends then eagerly dug into the beef stew, laughing and talking about that new show, Bura-Rei. Orihime rather loved what she'd seen of the program so far, while Tatsuki merely found it diverting. She thought it relied a bit too much on catchphrases. Eventually though, the topic came around to Ichigo, as it usually did.

"I sure hope Kurosaki-kun comes back soon…" Orihime sighed.

Tatsuki smirked, rolling her eyes, "Pining away for him already, Orihime?"

"N-no!" Orihime denied, blushing, "I'm just concerned that that bad guy might've done something evil to him; like turning him into a duck!"

Tatsuki raised her eyebrow, not sure whether her friend's excuse was in jest or not. _It's always hard to tell with her…_

After a moment though, Orihime burst into giggles, "K-Kurosaki-kun! With a duck bill! T-too funny!"

Tatsuki, still not sure if she was joking, joined in on the laughter. Ichigo's scowling face did _not_ belong on a duck.

However, their amusement was cut short by a rumble that shook the whole apartment; knocking down a few plates and removing Enraku the teddy bear from his perch. Unheard by either of them, a voice in the darkness of Orihime's kitchen raged, "**Kurosaki Ichigo**!!"

Bending down to pick up her stuffed animal, Orihime pouted, "Oh no! Enraku got torn…I'll have to ask Ishida-kun to mend it for me."

"What was that shaking just now? Was it an earthquake?" Tatsuki asked, standing, and looking around uneasily.

"I don't think it's earthquake season…" Orihime murmured absently, as she sulked over her pink bear's condition. Taking her hand away from the toy's head, she saw a sticky liquid clinging to her fingers. "Is…is this…blood?" the autumn haired beauty whispered in horror.

Just then, a tremendous force impacted her chest. Feeling as though she'd been hit by a car, again, Orihime screamed as she was propelled into the nearest wall.

"Ow..." she groaned, rubbing her sore ribs. Looking down for any blood, Orihime was startled to see a chain coming out of her sternum. "What's this chain? It…it hurts! I want to break it…" Orihime's confusion grew as she spotted what appeared to be another, prone version of herself lying across the room, the chain in her chest connected to it. "Wha…what's going on?" she wondered aloud.

But her attention was soon diverted by a loud roar that echoed throughout the apartment. There, in the middle of her living room, was some sort of monster. Standing, if it could be called standing, at about two and a half meters tall, the creature had predominantly brown, scaly skin, although its arms were a deep, bloody red. Said arms ended in wide, clawed hands, big enough to crush someone's skull. In place of a head, there was only a skeletal mask, out of which spread dark, limp hair. Despite the fact that the being had two arms, there was only a long tail where its legs should have been. The most startling thing though, had to be the hole in the center of its chest. Perfectly cylindrical, the hole was like some grotesque parody of a child's first shapes game.

With alarm, Orihime realized that the monster was looming over a beaten and bloodied Tatsuki. _What am I doing?!_ she rebuked herself, _Tatsuki-chan's in trouble! _Rushing to her friend's aid, Orihime used her unusually hard head to knock the creature's enormous arm away from Tatsuki. Recovering quickly, Orihime hurried to the tomboy's side, placing her hand gently on her friend's shoulder, "Tatsuki-chan! Are you okay?"

Horrified, Tatsuki lashed out, knocking Orihime away, "Get away! Leave me alone, whatever you are!" The panic-stricken short-haired girl then passed out; her blood loss and fright at her situation becoming too much for her.

"Tatsuki…chan?" Orihime said confusedly, her hands held tight to her chest.

"**It is pointless, Orihime**," the fiend looming above her rasped, "**She cannot even see us, much less hear us**."

"H-how…do you know my name?" Orihime asked, staring defiantly up into the red eyes that gleamed inside its pale, bony face.

"**That's terrible Orihime!**" the beast cried, seizing her in one of its giant fists,** "You've forgotten the sound of your own brother's voice already?**"

"Onii…chan?" Orihime whispered slowly, her eyes widening.

"**You used to pray for me every day**," the monster formerly known as Sora ranted, tightening his grip, "**Until that girl and Kurosaki Ichigo came into your life! Now, the only way to get you back is to **_**kill**_** y**-"

But before Sora could finish that thought, his wrist was suddenly severed from his arm, dropping Orihime roughly to the floor. Standing before what was left of her brother, was a young man in a black hakama; a katana draped lazily over his shoulder.

"Oi, hollow-san," the stranger said, sneering, "You really think eating your sister's gonna' solve your problems?"

"**Why do you interfere**?!" Sora growled, his tail flicking about like an ornery cat.

"Why?" the man said, adjusting the visor perched atop his head, "Because it's my job to interfere. Besides, I just got a promotion, and I can't let the higher ups think less of me, now can I? Allow me to introduce you to your killer: Fukutaicho Abarai Renji."

XXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes prior to this, Abarai Renji was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, patrolling Karakura Town.

_Damn you, Takezo Koukichirou!_ he grumbled, _This is your assignment, not mine! Stupid bet…I really need to stop gambling now that I'm a fukutaicho. _

Scanning the area with his visor, Renji heaved a sigh. _Not a lot going on tonight at least. If only Rukia had been so lucky…I didn't even get a chance to talk to her after she got injured. Now she's right back on assignment in Rukongai somewhere…_

Renji's reflections were brought to an abrupt end by a large burst of reiatsu to the southeast. _So much for my quiet night…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Now, Renji was standing, zanpakutō drawn, in front of some hollow who wanted to kill his sister.

"**I will kill all who stand between Orihime and I!**" the hollow screeched at him.

"Tch," Renji huffed, "I wouldn't count on that."

Using some light shunpo to get behind it, Renji brought sword down, cleaving the hollow's mask in two.

"**Sister**…" it whispered as its body dissolved into dust.

Sheathing his blade once more, Renji turned back to the girl. To his surprise, her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Y-you killed Sora…" she whispered, her lip trembling, "I know he was a monster, but…he was still my brother…"

Renji was caught completely off guard. He was not used to having to console crying women. "Er…uh, don't cry…Orihime-san, was it?" the tattooed shinigami said, uncomfortably, "Listen, if it helps, your brother is in a much better place now."

"Really?" Orihime asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Yeah," Renji said, fiddling with his visor, "See, I'm something called a shinigami. Our job is to purify restless spirits, like your brother, and send them to Soul Soci-…er…the afterlife."

"I see," the girl smiled through her tears, "Then, I shouldn't worry for him then?"

"Nope," Renji shook his head, crossing his arms.

"That's good!" Orihime said, standing up and bowing, "Arigato…Abarai-san?"

Renji stared at her. He wasn't used to people bowing to him. When everyone had shown their respect to him after he got his promotion, it had really unnerved him. _I've come a long way from Rukongai…_

"R-right," he mumbled awkwardly, "Abarai Renji."

"You know…you remind me of my friend Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime said suddenly, looking at him pensively.

"Do I?" Renji said uneasily, not wanting to get involved in a prolonged conversation, "That's…what in the world can that be?!" he shouted, pointing behind the girl, who promptly spun around.

"I don't see anyth-" Orihime began, but with puff of smoke, Renji activated his memory modifier, knocking her out.

"Geeze…" he groused, picking up the comatose Orihime, "It's a lot easier when you can just perform konsō and send them off to Soul Society…"

Carefully, Renji eased the girl's spirit body back into her real one. "Yosh!" he said, stretching, "Bye and have a good n…uh…" Looking down, Renji noticed a second girl that he'd previously overlooked, "_Kuso_…" The girl had a minor flesh wound on her shoulder. After thinking it over, Renji decided that didn't want inflict his poor kidō skills on her.

Bending over the second girl, he shook her into wakefulness. "Oi! Wake up!"

"Huh?" the short haired girl blinked slowly, "Ichi…go? Is that you?"

"No," Renji rolled his eyes, using the memory modifier again. Satisfied that the two humans would be alright, Renji leapt out into the night, musing, _Why do I always get all the weird ones? Who dreams about strawberries? _

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day in Class Three, Orihime and Tatsuki told a rather interesting tale about an extremely violent baboon that had attacked the latter and assaulted Orihime's teddy bear.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo lay on his side, breathing heavily. _This is impossible! Even if I had my arms free, I don't think I could climb that wall…I wonder how much time's passed…_

Just then, he heard a scraping sound, like someone skidding on gravel. Looking up, Ichigo saw Jinta, sliding down the pit's side with practiced ease.

"Oi! Gaki! I brought you food," the red haired boy grinned, hefting a platter of fruit, "I figured you'd be need it about now."

"Who're you calling gaki? You're younger than I am!" Ichigo scoffed, "Besides, take a look at my chain. I've still got plenty of time to figure this out."

Jinta's smirk faded, his look becoming serious, "It figures you wouldn't be able to tell time in this place. Just about seventy hours have gone by since you've entered the pit. Most people would've turned into hollows by now. But you should know: the last erosion is _nothing_ like the others."

Ichigo closed his eyes in thought, wondering what the boy meant. Looking up again, he noticed to his chagrin that Jinta was once again back at the hole's edge. _Kuso! I could've seen how he got up!_

"Oh Kurosaki-san!" Urahara called, interrupting his thoughts, "I just wanted to tell you, that should you become a shinigami, you should try to make your zanpakutō…that is…your katana, as small as possible. That way it'll be nice and strong! Compression is the key."

"Alright," Ichigo replied, "Anything else I should kn-" But at that moment, Ichigo's chain came to life once more, only this time, every single link grew a mouth, tearing itself to pieces with a frightening speed.

As Ichigo began to panic, Urahara shouted down to him, "One last hint, Kurosaki-san! The flag of Japan is good because of the red circle in the center. The white surrounding it would mean nothing without _the red_!"

Ichigo gawked at him in utter disbelief. "_THAT_ is the _LEAST_ helpful thing I have _EVER_ heard!!" the orange haired boy thundered. Looking down, he found that his chain of fate was no more. In its place was a gaping hole. Then, without warning, a cold, hard, bony substance began pouring out of Ichigo's mouth and eye sockets. Bellowing in pain, Ichigo felt as if every opening in his face was vomiting. Every negative thought, all his fears, his self-hatred, his doubts, came flooding to the surface, as the skeletal material swirled around his head.

When the pain became too much, Ichigo began to lose consciousness. As his thoughts became blurry, Ichigo's only thought was, _Sorry…Karin…Yuzu…_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can you hear me, Ichigo?"

Opening his eyes, Ichigo was greeted with a disturbingly familiar sight: sideways clouds.

"Here again," he muttered, running his hands along the concrete of the bluish office building, "Why am I here?"

"Isn't it obvious? To find your shinigami powers, of course."

Ichigo turned, facing the speaker, "Ossan…"

The man dressed in a flowing black coat stood there, on the same pole as before, staring down at him from behind a smoky pair of sunglasses. "I told you, my name is Xxxxxxxx."

"Huh?" Ichigo said, puzzled, "That's gonna' be a bit hard to pronounce."

"Hmph," the grizzled man huffed, "Time and time again, I shout my name to you and yet you cannot hear. Ironic, given that no one in this world knows me better than you, and no one knows you better than I."

"What're you talking about?" Ichigo frowned, "I've only met you once and that was two days ago! And I don't remember becoming your best friend."

"Tell me, Ichigo," the man said, his entire body pivoting on the pole so that he was standing perpendicular to the floor, "How can you sit in such a ludicrous place?"

An all too memorable sensation struck Ichigo, as he felt his center of gravity shift and once again found himself plunging toward the ground. _Not again…_

Floating along beside him, the man in the wispy coat said, "Good. You are calm. A shinigami must watch over a great many spirits. He cannot afford to panic."

"I'm not panicking because this is the fourth time I've fallen in three days!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Nevertheless," the man said, "you cannot afford to lose your head, for now is when you will need your wits about you the most. This world, your world, is crumbling around us. If there was ever a time you could find the shinigami powers within you, it is now."

Gazing above him, Ichigo saw countless tiny pieces of the buildings surrounding them crumbling away. As they fell closer, he realized that they were transforming into small, white boxes.

"Of these innumerable containers, only one holds your shinigami powers. Find that one and you will have the ability to protect those you love," his strange companion instructed.

"There's no way I can search all these things!" Ichigo protested.

"You will know when you have found the right one. Remember, time is of the essence. If you do not find it before this world is gone, then you will become a hollow. And that will be the end for both of us."

Ichigo mulled this over, as he braced himself for his imminent impact with the asphalt. Yet, instead of splattering against the pavement as he had expected, the ground gave way to water, of all things. In the liquid around him, dozens of boxes floated.

_How am I supposed to find the right one in all these boxes?_ he thought, desperately, _They're all exactly the same. They're all the same size. They all have ribbons coming out of them. They're all white…Wait a minute! What was that useless thing Urahara said? "The white is pointless without the red?" I just have to find one with red on it!_

Once he knew what he was looking for, it was easy. A red ribbon stood out like a sore thumb against the azure waves that encircled him. Reaching towards it, he pulled open the box.

"A…katana's hilt?" Ichigo said, staring at the contents of the box.

"Well done," said the man in black, appearing behind him, "You found me. Now, draw me before this world disintegrates and receive your power!"

As Ichigo took hold of the hilt, feeling the power enter his veins, the man remarked, "I hope that my name reaches you soon."

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Ichigo's mind, his body was becoming increasingly hollow-like. His howls filled the space beneath Urahara Shōten. As the bolts holding his bonds in place began to fly off, Tessai stood up.

"This will not hold him any longer Tencho!" the mustachioed assistant shouted, "Switching to suppression style! Bakudō Number Ninety-Nine, Bankin! Shokyoku: Shiryū!"

Ichigo's entire body became wrapped in a tough cloth.

"Nikyoku: Hyakurensan!" Tessai continued, as numerous pins shot out, imbedding themselves in Ichigo's upper chest.

"Oi, Tessai!" Jinta shouted in alarm, "If you keep it up, you'll kill the guy!"

"I have no choice," Tessai said solemnly, "I can no longer hold him. If he is allowed to continue, he will become a holl-"

However, at that moment, a bright light began shining out of Ichigo. Tessai, as well as Jinta, shied back, away from the intense radiance coming off the demi-hollow. Shooting upwards, the radiant ball of light struck the ceiling of the room before returning to earth right in front of Urahara, Jinta and Ururu. As the smoke cleared, a ghastly white face stared out at the trio through the haze.

On closer inspection though, the rest of Ichigo's body was clothed in the standard shinigami hakama. Strapped to his back was a rather long scabbard.

"A shinigami uniform…with a hollow mask?" Jinta wondered aloud, "Which is he?"

_Both_, Urahara thought, _and neither. It's just as I thought: hollowfication._

Ichigo answered Jinta's question himself, when he reached up and tore off the mask himself, tossing it to one side. "Hmmm," he murmured, flexing his fingers appreciatively.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said jovially, waving his fan excitedly, "Lesson two is cleared! And in record-"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, crossing the distance between them with surprising swiftness and punching the businessman in the jaw, "I swore down in that hole that'd I'd _kill_ you if I ever got out of that freakin' pit!"

"Good," Urahara said, rubbing his jaw, and glancing nervously at Tessai who had just rejoined them, "You can use that anger immediately. Lesson three has no time limit, for you will need to return here for follow up instruction. But for now, we'll call lesson three: beginning sword training."

Holding out his cane, Urahara drew the sword hidden within it and brandished it at Ichigo. "Draw your zanpakutō!"

Reaching over his shoulder, Ichigo drew the large blade from its sheath. Nearly as tall as he was, the spiritual sword was almost as wide as his hand. In fact, it resembled a tachi more than a katana.

"I thought I told you to compress your sword, so that it would be stronger, Kurosaki-san…" Urahara raised his eyebrow, twirling his weapon.

Smirking, Ichigo readied himself, falling into what he thought must be a basic stance, "I _did_."

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Ichigo's sword is the about the same length as before, while the width is approximately half what it is in the original story. Now, I realize that there are a lot of similarities to canon. This is not because I'm a bad writer and can't think of anything original (although, I am rather biased…). It's because, in some situations, characters are going to react a certain way and I can't stop them from being who they are and saying what they need to say. I can assure you that things will definitely be more "original" from here on out. Next chapter: Ichigo's zanjutsu training AND we catch up with Rukia!**

Japanese Translations:

-**chan**- an honorific usually used for girls, young children or someone you have especial affection for

**Hime**- _Princess_ (a pun on the fact that hime is part of Orihime's name)

**Bura-rei**- _Ghost Bust _(Don Kanonji's show)

**Fukutaicho**- _lieutenant/assistant commander_

**Gaki**- _kid_

**Bankin**- _great/final seal_

**Shokyoku: Shiryū**- _First song: halting fabric_

**Nikyoku: Hyakurensan**- _Second song: hundred linked bolts_


	6. Empathy and Exercises

Chapter 6: Empathy and Exercises

Kuchiki Rukia had had a terrible day. Walking through the dusty streets of Rukongai's forty-first district, Rukia was nearly dragging her feet with exhaustion. _But I must not appear improper_, she thought tiredly, straightening as best she could, _I cannot dishonor the Kuchiki name._

Her spirits soon lifted though, as her hotel came into view. Because of the protracted nature of her assignment, and the fact that the forty-first district was almost on the exact opposite side of Soul Society that her division was, Rukia had been staying in a modestly priced room in one of the least flea infested inns in the area. It wasn't the lack of fleas that attracted the raven-haired shinigami to Hotel Senzo, but rather the company. The Senzo family, who owned and operated the hotel and tavern, were friendly and did not treat Rukia like she was royalty, despite knowing her identity.

Entering the eatery below the lodgings, Rukia smiled in relief. The atmosphere was cozy, people talking animatedly with one another and plenty of food and drink to satisfy anyone's hunger. Sitting down at the nearest available table, Rukia could have sworn her feet sighed in gratitude. Laying her head down, Rukia was content to merely listen to the many conversations bubbling around her.

"Rukia-chan!"

Rukia started, sitting up sharply, "H-Haruka-san! You should not sneak up on me like that…"

"Gomen, but I thought you might be asleep," the blonde waitress and owner's daughter replied, sitting down across from Rukia, "So how was your patrol today?"

"Bad," Rukia squeezed her eyes shut, resting her chin in her hand, "I had to break up _four_ bar fights today, as well as catch several thieves _and_ stop two minor gangs from killing each other."

"Oh no!" Haruka frowned pityingly, patting Rukia's outstretched hand, "Well did you at least get a lead on that orange haired boy you're looking for?"

"No," Rukia said shortly, looking away. She did not want to describe the numerous, and ultimately fruitless, interviews she'd conducted over the course of the day.

"Are you sure he's not some lost love?" the slim serving girl asked, grinning, "It would be sooo romantic…"

"Of course not!" Rukia said tersely, countering, "Don't you have work to do?"

"Nope, I'm on break," Haruka beamed slyly, hoping she'd touched a nerve, "So why _are_ you looking for this guy anyway?"

"Haruka-san, I have had a very long day," Rukia sighed, ignoring the question, "May I please order a meal? I am _very_ hungry!"

"Oh, _alright_ then…" Haruka gave in, giving Rukia a sideways glance, "I'll have Papa whip you up something."

"Arigato," Rukia smiled weakly, leaning back in her chair and rubbing the corners of her eyes, once again letting the sounds of the other patrons lull her into a state of calm.

When her food arrived, Rukia wolfed it down eagerly, while still trying to be as ladylike as possible. The result was that the Senzo family's customers were treated to the sight of a prim and proper shinigami girl with perfect posture and table manners alternatively shoveling food into her mouth and daintily dabbing at her lips. Eventually noticing her audience, Rukia flushed with embarrassment and promptly began eating at a more sedate pace.

Despite the amiable atmosphere, Rukia turned in early that night, due to her exhausting day, and the fact that she wanted to get up early the following morning.

Watching the petite girl go, Haruka frowned. "I worry about her Papa," she said, turning to her father, the withered cook and owner of the hotel.

Senzo Akira, known to most as "Papa" or "Papa Senzo," shook his head at her from his perch on the high stool behind the counter, "I know Daughter, I know. She is proud, from what I've seen, and not as open with her feelings as you are. But it is not our business. Rukia-san is free to confide in whomever she pleases. I would not press her any further."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Rukia rose early, as she had the past few days. Sleep did not come as easy to her as it used to. Even so, Rukia had a reason for rising earlier than usual.

Exiting the hotel, she stretched in the semidarkness of predawn. Taking off at a light jog down the hill the inn was situated on; Rukia was surprised that she could still see her breath so far into spring. Checking the time on her soul communicator, Rukia exhaled deeply, readying herself. Forcing reiatsu into her legs, Rukia began increasing her speed until she was travelling at shunpo speed. Flashing across the rooftops of Rukongai, the short shinigami's flickering footsteps set off towards the walls of Seireitei. Because she had no one to spar with, Rukia could not accurately gauge the speed of her shunpo unless she had a destination.

_I hope my time is better than yesterday's_, Rukia thought as she pushed herself harder, soaring through several districts in little under a minute.

As she neared the west gate, its guardian, the massive Ikkanzaka Jidanbō, came into view. With one last burst, Rukia hurled herself towards the wall composed of sekkiseki, her hand giving it a resounding smack.

Jidanbō looked down at the comparatively pintsized girl, lowering his barrel of morning tea. "Good morning, Rukia-dono," he boomed, sitting down and crossing his legs.

"Good morning…Jidanbō-san," Rukia replied, breathing a little harder than normal.

"How fast were you today? Are you getting better?" the gigantic man asked eagerly, always happy for something to interrupt his constant vigil.

"Let's find out," Rukia said, retrieving her communicator and peering at the time indicated in glowing digital numbers, "Five minutes, fifty-five seconds! That's a whole thirty seconds faster than yesterday!"

"That's good!" Jidanbō exclaimed happily, giving Rukia a light tap on her shoulder that sent her face first into the ground.

Coughing out a few small pebbles that had entered her open mouth, Rukia smiled indulgently up at the enormous gate guardian, "Yes. I only hope I can keep up my pace for the return trip."

"Well be sure to eat a big helping of food when you get there so you can get big and strong like me!" Jidanbō advised, shaking his finger at her.

"I will!" Rukia promised, setting off at a breakneck speed once more. By the time Rukia made it back to Hotel Senzo, the sun was just beginning its own daily ritual; its rays shining through Rukia's dark tresses and nearly blinding her with their intensity.

Skidding to a stop in front of the hostel, she hurriedly confirmed her time for the return trip. "Yatta!" she hissed, nearly bouncing in her suppressed triumph. Rukia entered the hotel, tired, but excited about her progress.

Luckily for her, Papa Senzo was an early riser as well, and was all too willing to serve her an early breakfast. Taking her meal out to the porch that looked out over the rest of the district, Rukia sat and enjoyed her food in the early morning light.

"May I join you, Rukia-san?" the senior Senzo asked, as he hobbled outside.

"Certainly Senzo-san," Rukia responded, scooting over to make room for the crippled man.

Easing himself down with the aid of his crutch, the old man sat, wiping his forehead at the effort involved. "Ahhhh, it's a beautiful morning," he breathed, taking in the view.

"Indeed it is," Rukia agreed, sipping her tea, "Er…Senzo-san? May I ask…how did you…?"

"Lose my leg?" Papa supplied, smiling.

"Yes, but if it is too personal-"

"No, no, it's fine. It was long ago, and I've had plenty of time to get over it. It was eaten by a hollow before konsō was performed on me."

"I'm so sorry…" Rukia murmured, embarrassed that she had pried.

"Don't be. No one imagines that there is life after death. To be think that I was even able to start a family after I'd died, well…a little thing like having one leg ain't nothing to worry about," Senzo mused sagely.

"S-so…you don't…blame the hollow for your leg?" Rukia asked hesitantly, staring unseeingly at the magnificent view.

"No," Senzo answered simply, "It was just some lost, unhappy soul. It's not as though it personally took my leg for a reason. Why do you ask?"

"No reason!" Rukia said far too quickly.

"I see…" the aged hotel owner muttered, "I don't suppose it has anything to do with this person you're looking for?"

"No!" Rukia denied immediately, finishing off the remains of her meal, "Why would you say that?"

"Because you have guilt in your eyes."

Looking up sharply, Rukia opened her mouth to contradict him, but Papa held up his hand, saying, "Whatever it is you did, it can be forgiven."

"But… but I…_failed_ him…in the worst possible way…" Rukia whispered, looking away to hide her face, which despite her efforts was soon moist with tears.

"Then if you cannot make it up to him, apologize. Everyone gets a second chance."

"That's just it Senzo-san…I don't think I'll get a second chance…" Rukia said miserably, her face in her hands.

"Rukia-san," Papa spoke soothingly, "You are a shinigami, are you not? You cleanse the spirits of hollows, who are by all accounts despicable monsters. Now, you must learn how to cleanse your own spirit."

Looking up at him with tearstained eyes, Rukia smiled despite herself. "Arigato, Senzo-san."

"Hm? What for? Making you listen to the ramblings of an old man?" Papa grinned back.

"For reminding me that there is still some good in Rukongai," Rukia said, looking out over the slowly awakening forty-first district.

"Indeed there is," Senzo agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Urahara Kisuke smiled at his young opponent, taking in his rough stance, "Good. I'd hate to have your zanpakutō break before you've even fought a hollow. Now, I'll obviously have to go a bit easy on you-"

"Why would you hold back?" Ichigo wondered confidently, swinging his sword idly, examining the red tassel on the end of the handle. Shaking his head, Urahara suddenly disappeared from Ichigo's view. _Huh? Where'd he go?! _

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Ichigo whirled around, lashing out with his zanpakutō.

"That's why," Urahara said smugly, blocking Ichigo's wild strike with ease, "The majority of captain-level shinigami are capable of utilizing a method to increase the speed of their movements called shunpo. It would be pointless for your feet to move quickly, unless your zanpakutō can move quickly as well. Besides, most of the hollows you will encounter will not be capable of moving at the speeds I can. Now, attack me please."

Grinning savagely, Ichigo leapt forward swing his sword every which way he could, trying to get past Urahara's cane-handled blade. No matter what he tried though, nothing seemed to work.

"So, you're wielding your zanpakutō one handed, eh?" Urahara commented, as he evaded yet another strike and rapped Ichigo on the head with the flat of his blade, "That's a brave choice, considering the size of your weapon…I would think you'd use both hands, since that tends to make your hits stronger. Haven't you taken kendo class?"

Growling in annoyance, Ichigo lashed out again, while also sweeping his leg forward in an attempt to trip up his opponent's footing. However, Urahara captured his outstretched foot between his own legs. Using his momentum, the shinigami turned businessman did a handstand, swinging around and releasing Ichigo's captured leg, sending him flying into the nearest rock face.

His eyes glittering, Urahara called out, "Improvisation! Very good, Kurosaki-san! You have recognized that your zanpakutō is not a shinigami's only weapon."

"Tch!" Ichigo scoffed, as he dusted himself off, "Don't give me that "improvisation" crap! Every sensei in the movies always says that!"

"Aha! And who do you think said it to them?" Urahara countered, wagging his finger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked, charging him once again.

"It means…" Urahara said, as he appeared next to Ichigo, "that I am much older than any sensei from the movies…"

Parrying his teacher's attack and locking blades with him, Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "Ha! That explains why you dress so weird…"

"Oh, you'll hurt my feelings Kurosaki-san…" Urahara pouted, shoving Ichigo away before dashing after him.

_I can't figure out where he's going to come from! _Ichigo worried, as he watched Urahara zigzag back and forth on his approach. Struck by a sudden thought, Ichigo rolled to the side, slicing out at his opponent's legs.

"Good!" Urahara commended, blocking Ichigo's low stab with ease and kicking him away with his geta-covered foot, "Your best option there was to come to me, instead of trying to figure out where I would come from. You are learning quickly! What say we end today's lesson…when you can knock this hat of mine from my head, hm?"

"Heh," Ichigo grinned cockily, "Fine by me! But I don't blame me when you're looking up at your body afterwards!"

"_Still_ so confident?" Urahara whistled, raising his eyebrow, "Let's see how bold you are..."

"Okiro, Benihime," he recited, holding up his zanpakutō.

At the blonde man's utterance, the sword was surrounded by a reddish glow, solidifying into a wider blade; its tip slanting back. The hilt had also changed, thickening and gaining a crimson ribbon and other decorations, as well as retaining its curved shape somewhat.

"Uh…" Ichigo said uneasily, his eyes widening, "What…did you _do_?"

"This is my zanpakutō's true form," Urahara explained, running his hand down its side, "To discover the name of one's zanpakutō is one of the first obstacles a shinigami must overcome to become stronger. It'll be a while for you yet, though."

_That guy in the coat! Could _he_ be my zanpakuto?_ Ichigo wondered, _Why couldn't I hear his name?_

"I just hope you can last more than five minutes now," Urahara continued, his eyes twinkling mischievously, as he raised the sword above his head, "Nake, Benihime!"

Upon its descent, Benihime emitted a dark red sphere of energy. His eyes widening in alarm, Ichigo dove out of the way as the orb struck the spot he'd just been standing, creating a large crater.

_Kuso!_ He thought, terror and adrenaline keeping him on the move, as Urahara continued lobbing the red spheres at him, _I can't keep my distance; I've got to get in close!_

Rushing his seemingly unstoppable adversary, Ichigo's eyes widened as Urahara once again spoke, "Nake, Benihime!"

Shutting his eyes for the inevitable pain, as his sword continued its forward momentum; Ichigo was surprised when it struck something solid. Not only that, but he wasn't missing any limbs and did not seem to be injured. Opening his eyes, Ichigo found that his blade had been stopped by a thick transparent shield, the same color as Benihime's energy discharges.

From behind it, Urahara grinned impishly at him, "Oh dear! Did I fool you? The command phrase for Benihime's attack and defense abilities is the same. I hope you didn't worry overmuch…"

Dispelling the barrier, Urahara battered away at his orange haired pupil, apparently oblivious to the boy's rising frustration.

_Friggin' geta-boshi…_ Ichigo thought angrily, his teeth gnashing together, as he and Urahara traded blows, _How does he expect me to beat him like this? There's no way I can… _

At that moment, something behind Urahara caught Ichigo's attention. _Could…could that work?_ he considered, _It'll be tricky, but if I can pull it off…_

Edging around Urahara, Ichigo pressed forward, making his opponent give some ground. When Ichigo felt he was close enough, he put his strategy into action.

"Oi, geta-boshi!" Ichigo shouted mockingly, "Are you sure this is the best you've got? I'll bet you've gotten rusty, what with having to run this _shitty_, _rundown_ excuse for a-"

In the next few moments, several things happened.

Unable to contain his wrath, Tsukabishi Tessai dove forward, only to have Ururu and Jinta latch onto his legs in an attempt to stop him. However, the combined weight of the two children only did so much.

Distracted by Tessai's rumbling bellow of outrage, Urahara glanced back at his assistant.

Taking advantage of the sandaled man's momentary lapse of attention, Ichigo darted forward, slicing towards Urahara's momentarily unguarded bucket hat.

Sensing Ichigo's intent, Urahara brought his blade up, only to have the wind knocked out of him as the combined weight of his staff hit him in the back.

The combined personnel of Urahara Shōten then crashed into a triumphant Ichigo, sending the five of them rolling over the rocky terrain.

"_Yatta_…" Ichigo groaned from beneath the mass of bodies on top of him.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: This chapter took a little longer since I got a new job last week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And also thanks to everyone who has read, but chosen not to review. I'm grateful, but you're just not as cool.**

Japanese Translations:

**Shunpo**- _flash steps_

**Yatta**- _I did it/alright!_

**Okiro, Benihime**- _Awaken, Crimson Princess_

**Nake**- _sing_

**Boshi**- _hat_ (in calling Urahara geta-boshi, Ichigo's calling him sandal-hat)


	7. Back to the Land of the Living

Chapter 7: Back to the Land of the Living

Feeling the weight above him lessen slightly, Ichigo wriggled free of the mass of bodies, crawling as fast as he could to get away from the inevitable confrontation. With a frightened start, he ran into a massive pair of denim covered legs. Looking up slowly, Ichigo gazed into the glasses of Tsukabishi Tessai, which were currently glowing with fury.

"So…" Tessai ground out with agonizing slowness, "You think this shop is…'_shitty_?' Do I understand you _correctly_, Kurosaki-dono?"

"N-no, Tessai-san!" Ichigo stuttered, bowing low to the ground, "I was just trying to knock off Urahara-san's hat!"

"I see…" Tessai said, stroking his mustache, as Ichigo waited with bated breath, "Then…I _suppose_, under the circumstances, I can forgive you."

Ichigo sighed with relief, sitting up and wiping the sweat off his brow.

"However," the former Kido captain continued, causing Ichigo to freeze, his eyes widening, "because of your underhanded tactics…I would have you assist in maintaining Urahara Shōten, so that no one will ever _mistake_ it for a _rundown_ establishment."

Ichigo gulped loudly, nodding helplessly.

"If that is acceptable to you, Tencho?" the big man asked, glancing at Urahara who was busy brushing the dirt out of his hair.

"Certainly!" the Urahara exclaimed, looking up and giving Ichigo his first real look at the man's face, "It will give Kurosaki-san the perfect excuse to come here after school to train!"

"Huh? What now?" the new shinigami blinked, puzzled.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to tell you: you can return to your normal life!"

"What?!" Ichigo cried in surprise, "Then what was all this for? If I can just return to life-"

"Baka!" Jinta interrupted, shoving Ururu off of him and standing up, "That's not what he said! Nobody can come back to life, that's impossible!"

"Yes, so sorry for the mix up Kurosaki-san," Urahara said amusedly, "You see, when a shinigami must interact with humans or has to recover his or her strength after a particularly difficult battle and cannot return to Soul Society, they use a gigai, which is an artificial body that can be seen by living people."

"So…my friends and family will be able to see me again?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

Urahara nodded, "Correct. You will not be alive, but you can…_act_…like you are. Also, you'll need to take care of any hollows that might appear." Looking around absently, he frowned. "Now where's my hat?"

Ichigo, who'd been happily exulting to himself about his return to his former life, was suddenly struck by something, "So…how _do_ I fight a hollow anyway?"

"Hm?" Urahara mumbled vaguely, taking his slightly damaged hat from Ururu and giving the girl a pat on the head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've just shown me how to fight with a zanpakutō right? But hollows don't carry those, do they?" Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

"_No_…" the blonde man drawled, his eyes now shadowed once again beneath his striped hat's brim, "Hollows _don't_ carry zanpakutō…but if you ever _did_ meet a hollow that had one, I would advise that you immediately run away."

Once again, Ichigo got the feeling that his teacher was not being entirely forthcoming with him.

Coughing, Urahara continued, "As you may or may not know, all hollows have a common feature: the skull mask. This is their weak spot. If you can, aim there, for a hollow will only be purified when their mask is destroyed."

"Purified?"

"Ah! Again, I've neglected your education Kurosaki-san. A zanpakutō is not meant to kill a hollow in the traditional sense. Since hollows are merely souls who are consumed by regret, killing them would be monstrous. By destroying the hollow's mask, you would be cleansing their souls of all the sins they have committed after their death and sending them to Soul Society. Although, should the soul have committed crimes before their death, they will be sent to Hell."

"Huh…" Ichigo frowned going over the newly acquired information. _Destroy the mask…so wait…does that mean..._

"What happens when something else destroys the hollow's mask? Like something that's not a zanpakutō?" he asked.

"Ah, that's right! You can also destroy a hollow's mask with kidō, which consists of both binding and destructive spells," Urahara explained, his eyes twinkling, "Tessai is an expert in it, as I'm sure you know by now…"

Ichigo nodded ruefully, watching Tessai warily as he ascended the ladder back upstairs, Ururu and Jinta at his heels. "Oh, I know, trust me. But that's not what I was talking about. I wanted to know about the _Quincy_."

Urahara's looked at him sharply and for the first time, Ichigo felt as though he'd actually surprised him.

"Quincy?" Urahara queried, his eyes narrowed curiously, "Where did you hear that word?"

"There's a guy in my class who said he was one. He shot some kind of arrow thing through this hollow that attacked me when I visited school. He also said he was the last of his kind because _shinigami killed all the rest_…" Ichigo said, almost accusatorily.

"Mmm, yes…" the ex-shinigami sighed ruefully, taking a seat on a large rock, "I won't deny that they were killed. It could have been handled more tactfully than it was. Allow me to explain. Quincy are, or were, a group of spiritually aware humans, much like you before you died."

"What?!" Ichigo interrupted, "How could you possibly know that I could see ghosts before I died?"

"Oops," Urahara said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"_Oops_? What you do you _mean_, _OOPS_?!" Ichigo shouted, "Have you been stalking me or something?"

"No, no, nothing like that! And don't try to change the subject!"

"You're the one changing the subject!" Ichigo growled, shaking his fist.

"Now then," Urahara continued, to Ichigo's chagrin, "Quincy, as you can imagine became angry when they saw their loved ones killed by hollows. Eventually, they discovered a way to fight back and kill hollows. _However_, unlike when a shinigami destroys a hollow, when Quincy destroy hollows, it is absolute eradication. As I said before, hollows are, for the most part, misguided souls who have committed no sins of their own volition. To destroy them utterly, without allowing them into the afterlife, is not something that Soul Society could allow in good conscience. Many attempts were made to convince the Quincy to stop, but in the end, another solution was conceived…"

"I see…" Ichigo wasn't sure what to make of all this. On the one hand, he could understand how the Quincy felt. _On the other hand…I don't like the idea of just disappearing into nothingness…_

"Can shinigami…die?" he asked.

"Yes, but it takes a much longer time than for a living person, especially if you have a lot of reiatsu, as you and I do," Urahara said, pulling out his fan and waving it in an attempt to cool down.

"And where do you go after that? I mean…you're _already_ dead, right?"

"After one dies in spirit form, you are reincarnated here on Earth."

"And if I get killed by a hollow?"

"Then you'll reincarnate sooner!" Urahara mocked, grinning behind his fan.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, sighing. Just then, his stomach growled loudly.

"Agghhhh!" Ichigo yelled, "I'm hungry! Does that mean I'm turning into a hollow again?!"

Laughing, Urahara stood, shaking his finger at the panicking orange haired teenager, "Of course not. I would have bound your hands and feet again if you were. You see, not even shinigami can keep going without some fuel. Our reiatsu needs recharging from food like any living thing."

"Oh," Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief, "That's good!"

"Yosh! Now, let's go see what Tessai can whip up for you…"

Ichigo swallowed nervously. "Great…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm hooome!" Ichigo shouted, slipping into his house, later that day. He was promptly greeted by his father, in the usual fashion.

"Too slow son!!" came his father's greeting-slash-war cry, as his foot came flying at his progeny in the form of a bicycle kick. Grabbing Isshin's outstretched leg, Ichigo, hurled it out of the way, sending his crazed parent into a nearby wall.

Leaping up, the Kurosaki patriarch shouted, "You punk of a son! Is that any way to treat your father who's been worried sick about you for three days??"

"Me?! What about you?! Attacking your own son who just spent three days tracking down the trash who wrecked our house??" Ichigo responded angrily, sticking to the version of events his family seemed to believe. Urahara had explained to him how shinigami used devices to modify people's memories.

_At least Karin and Yuzu don't have to remember any of what happened to them._

"That's my son," Isshin said, switching gears instantaneously, tears streaming down his face as he gripped Ichigo's shoulder fervently, "Chasing after evildoers!"

A cry came from the kitchen, "Ichi-nii!" and Yuzu hurried in, tearing off her apron and giving Ichigo a big hug. "We didn't think we'd see you again!"

"For a while there, I didn't think you'd see me either…" Ichigo mumbled, squeezing Yuzu back.

Karin approached, leaning against the wall and fixing Ichigo with a hard stare. "_Don't ever leave us alone with him, again_!" she growled, her eyes flicking to Isshin. Smirking, Ichigo nodded.

Their father chose that moment to pull all of them into a viselike group hug. "Kurosaki Family Huddle of Love!" he exulted, clutching his brood together awkwardly.

"Shut up!" Ichigo and Karin yelled simultaneously, wrenching away and punching Isshin in the chest, knocking him down the hallway.

_It's good to be home…_ Ichigo thought contentedly to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Iiiiii-chiiiiiii-ggoooooooo!" Keigo's exuberant greeting echoed down the hallway. It was soon followed by an all too familiar smack, as Ichigo's elbow met his friend's face.

"Morning Keigo," Ichigo acknowledged, stepping over his prone friend's body, grinning inwardly.

_Huh…_ Ichigo thought, flexing his fingers, _This gigai thing still feels a little weird…I suppose I'll have to get used to it. _His attention was abruptly diverted by a loud squeal that rang out as soon as he entered Class Three.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried, waving excitedly, "Welcome back!"

"Morning Inoue," Ichigo smiling embarrassedly, which had the effect of alarming anyone who knew him.

"What?" Ichigo said nervously, glancing around at his classmates who were all staring at him, "Do I have something on my face or something?"

Approaching warily, Tatsuki spoke for the entire class, "Are you…_feeling_ okay Ichigo?"

"Yeah…why?" _Could they know? How could they know?_

"You _smiled_ just now," Tatsuki said, looking at Ichigo as though he might explode or, at the very least, burst into maniacal laughter.

"Did I?" Ichigo asked, relieved that his fears had been unfounded, "I guess I'm just glad to be back. Three days of chasing after the jerk who drove into my house and I'm just glad to see some friendly faces."

Everyone seemed to buy this and continued on with their conversations. Tatsuki, on the other hand, was looking at him doubtfully. "_So_, what _did_ you do to this guy when you caught up with him?"

"Huh?" Ichigo stumbled a bit, trying to remember his story as he took his seat, "I kicked his ass of course! Then…uh…then I made him pay for the damages…yeah."

"Is that right?" Tatsuki drawled, leaning against her desk, "And he didn't charge you for assaulting him or anything?"

"Nope," Ichigo grinned wolfishly, "I can be very persuasive."

Shaking her head at Ichigo's roguish attitude, Tatsuki took her seat just as their teacher entered, pulling a bedraggled Keigo by the ear.

"Really Asano…you shouldn't get in so many fights," Ochi chided, turning a deaf ear to Keigo's protests. "Now then! Oh…look who's back: Kurosaki! Did you think you could just _skip_ school for the week? Are you in a _gang_? Did they pressure you to do _drugs_? Were you _wacked out_ all week?"

Ichigo tried to refrain from rolling his eyes at his teacher's increasingly outlandish accusations. "No, Ochi-sensei. I went chasing after the guy who drove a truck into my house one night. When I caught up to him, I made him pay for the damages."

"What?!" Ochi cried, "Who would believe that story? It can't have taken three or four days to do that!"

"Er…" Ichigo hesitated, unsure what to say, as yet another hole was poked in his narrative. It was then that he recalled his promise to Tessai. "Actually…on my way home, I got roped into helping a guy out at this shop. In fact…I was kind of forced into getting a job there…"

"Really? Well…maybe a job will help you become more responsible, Kurosaki-kun," his instructor mused, turning back to the class at large, "Well, now that that's cleared up I'd like to get to today's lesson which is-"

"My apologies for my tardiness, Sensei," came an interruption from the doorway, in the form of a spectacled student, "It will not happen aga-"

The student broke off, his heading whipping around sharply to look at Ichigo.

As their eyes locked, the only thought going through Ichigo's mind was, _Oh shit! He knows I'm dead!_

"Something wrong?" Ochi asked, looking at her top student curiously.

"…Nothing," Ishida said finally, going towards his seat.

XXXXXXXXXX

Class that day, although tedious as usual for the students, was punctuated by occasional bouts of unmistakable tension. As one, the students breathed a sigh of relief as the lunch bell rang.

Ichigo hurried out the door and up the stairs to the roof, closely followed by his Quincy classmate.

"Look, I can explain…" Ichigo began, but he was soon cut off.

"You are a _shinigami_!"

"Wh-how did you know?" Ichigo stumbled, taken aback.

Reaching out his hand, the air around Ishida became distorted, forming into familiar looking threads. Reaching out to grab the closest one to Ichigo, the Quincy hissed, "Because you're _red_!"

Ichigo blinked. _That red one…it's the same as my zanpakutō thread…_

"Kurosaki, why did you have to become a shinigami?!" Ishida demanded, grabbing the front of his shirt, "They killed my s-…they killed the rest of the Quincy!"

"_Listen_…uh…er…what was your name again?" Ichigo asked, losing his momentum.

"It's _Uryū_," Ishida said coldly, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "_Ishida_ Uryū."

"Right, _Ishida_," Ichigo said, shoving Ishida away and fixing him with a hard stare of his own, "I became a shinigami because it's my _only_ chance to make sure my family aren't all killed by a hollow. I'm dead. I didn't have any other options. Besides, I'm not even taking orders from that Soul Society place."

Ishida opened his mouth to retort, when Keigo burst through the roof's door, shouting, "Lunchtime!"

His face fell upon seeing the two clearly angry individuals in front of him. "Ahhhh….." he gurgled, his mouth hanging open in a combination of puzzlement and nervousness.

Mizuiro soon joined him, quirking his head at the strange scene. "Are we interrupting something?"

"No!" both of them said immediately.

Frowning, Ishida whispered, "After school. _Here._" Adjusting his glasses in irritation, he brushed past Keigo, whose teeth were now chattering from the tension.

"That…that was _terrifyiiiinnnngg_!" Keigo cried as soon as Ishida had disappeared down the stairs.

"Baka," Ichigo rolled his eyes, leaning heavily against the large fence surrounding the roof, "It wasn't that bad!"

"So," Mizuiro said, sitting down cross-legged next to Ichigo, "what did you do to get on Ishida-kun's bad side?"

"Huh? Oh…_that_? That was nothing important," Ichigo lied, opening his bag and taking out his lunch.

Mizuiro gave him a sideways look and said, "It didn't look like nothing to m-"

"Kurosaki!" a voice shouted from the stairs.

Flanked by several cronies, Ooshima Rei stood in the doorway, sneering at Ichigo.

"So, you think you can out-cool me, huh? Skipping half a week of school won't make up for the fact that you're copying my look!" the bleached teenager jeered.

"O-ooshima!" Kiego stammered, waving his hands in what he assumed was a calming manner, "We don't want any trouble…"

"Shut it Asano!" Ooshima growled, shoving past him, "If you don't have your hair dyed by tomorrow Kurosaki, I'm gonna' kick your arse!"

"Arse?" Ichigo snickered, "I had no idea you were so old-fashioned Ooshima!"

Mizuiro snorted, nearly choking on his milk.

"Bastard!" the bully roared, cocking a fist back, "I'll just have to beat you up tod-"

He was interrupted by a large brown fist coming down on the top of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Chado!" Keigo sighed with relief, as Ooshima's lackeys dragged his unconscious form away.

"Mmm," Chad rumbled in greeting, "I'll always have your back, Ichigo."

"Huh?!" Keigo cried, staring tearfully at his tall friend, "What about me and Mizuiro?!"

"You two…know how to stay out of fights, Keigo," Chad replied, taking a seat and setting down the birdcage he'd been carrying.

Staring at the bandages wrapping Chad's hands, Ichigo asked, "Oi…Chado…why are you injured? And what's with that bird?"

"Hmm? Yesterday, a steel beam fell on me."

His three companions stared at him.

"And the parakeet……I also got yesterday," he finished.

"Whoa, whoa!" Keigo interjected, pointing an accusatory finger, "There was more to that story, but you left it out! That's a bad habit to get into! Ichigo's already got it bad and now you?!"

"Hmm?" Chad raised an eyebrow, "What about Ichigo?"

"Well, Ichigo told this pretty outrageous story about why he's been gone," Mizuiro explained, "Right Ichigo?"

But Ichigo wasn't paying attention. Instead, his attention was focused solely on the parakeet sitting next to Chad. _Something…something's wrong with that parakeet…Could it be…a spirit? But...why can the others see it?_

"Ichigo?" Chad questioned, following his gaze to the parakeet.

"Hu-wha?" Ichigo shook his head, looking up, "What was the question?"

"Chado wanted to hear about what you did while you were gone," Mizuiro prompted, "Are you feeling okay Ichigo?"

"Yeah," the orange haired boy assured, although his mind was still on the strange bird, "Okay, so it all started when this asshole decided to drive a truck through my house…"

"Wait a minute," Mizuiro butted in, "You've never said what the guy's name was."

"I haven't?" Ichigo said, nonplussed. Casting around for a name, he smiled devilishly. "His name was…Urahara Kisuke."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Ichigo returned to the roof to meet with his Quincy classmate. Opening the door with great reluctance, he scanned the roof for Ishida. Not seeing him, Ichigo muttered, "Tardy Quincy jerk…"

"It's you who's late, Kurosaki!"

Jumping in surprise, Ichigo turned and saw Ishida standing on top of the stairwell, eyes boring into him.

"What'd you do that for?!" Ichigo shouted in irritation.

Leaping down nimbly, Ishida sneered haughtily at him, "To prove that you are unnecessary. The fact that you could not even detect me proves that you aren't worthy to protect the citizens of this town."

"Look, Ishida, like it or not, I'm here to stay. And for the record, I know all about the Quincy and why they were killed. I don't agree with it, and besides, I had _nothing_ to do with it!"

"That's ancient history. Of course you had nothing to do with it," Ishida said dismissively.

"Then why-"

"Enough! Let us have a contest, shinigami. Whoever wins, will be worthy of watching over Karakura Town."

Ichigo stared. "You've got to be kidding me!" he said, laughing derisively.

"Do you not think me a worthy opponent? I wouldn't underestimate me, if I were you, Kurosaki."

"I'm not _underestimating_ you! You're _overestimating_ me, you _moron_!"

"_Excuse _me?" Ishida growled, a vein twitching on his forehead.

"I've been a shinigami for one day! I haven't even killed a hollow yet. And you've known how use your powers for how long?"

"…Most of my life…" Ishida admitted, grudgingly.

"So, of course you're going to beat me at whatever contest you've got cooked up," Ichigo finished, shaking his head.

"Are you…_admitting _that you're weaker than me?"

"Who said anything about that?" Ichigo grinned, "I'm gonna' get stronger. Then we'll see who's weak!"

"Very well," Ishida said, satisfied for the moment, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for handicrafts club."

Much to his annoyance, Ichigo's barking laughter followed him down the stairwell.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: This is kind of a transitional chapter, but on the other hand, it's my second longest so far. Reviews would make my day! And please try to put a bit more into them than "That chapter was good!" If it's good (or bad) please tell me **_**why**_**. Tell me what you'd like to see more of, less of, etc. Who knows what ideas you might spark! You could send the story in a direction I hadn't even considered. You never know…**


	8. First Steps

Chapter 8: First Steps

Normally, Rukia would have been glad she was done with her patrol. However, such was not the case today. No, today she had something very important and very difficult to take care of.

In addition to the usual questions about the orange haired boy, Rukia had also been asking for directions to a specific location. Most people she interviewed didn't know; others were too scared to say anything. Finally, she had managed to cajole the information out of someone a few days ago. It had taken much of the past two days to work up the courage to act on that information though.

So, here she was, standing outside what had to be one of the more ridiculous houses she had ever seen. _No_, Rukia corrected herself, _the house itself is rather normal. It's the decorations that are so outlandish._ Flanking the entrance were two enormous stone arms which held aloft a banner proclaiming the name of its resident to anyone within several miles: Shiba Kūkaku.

Swallowing hard, Rukia strode stiffly towards the house, her gut telling her mind that she was better off somewhere far away. As she neared the two immense parodies of human limbs, a pair of hulking men stepped out from the behind them to bar her way. Identically dressed in eccentric costumes, the two men were obviously twins. Glaring down at her from nearly a two foot height advantage, the guards spoke in turn.

"Who are you?"

"What is your business here, _shinigami_?"

"I am Kuchiki Rukia," the dark haired girl replied, "My business is between myself and the Shiba family."

"We are Koganehiko…"

"…and Shiroganehiko."

"And we are the guardian's of the Shiba house! Without knowing your intent, we cannot permit you to see Kūkaku-sama!" they finished together.

"I see..." Rukia frowned, "Then you leave me no choice. Bakudō number four, hainawa!"

From Rukia's hand shot several ropes, which promptly bound the two brothers' arms and legs. Leaping deftly over them, Rukia gave the pair a light tap with her feet, sending the guards toppling over onto the ground.

"Oi! That won't be necessary!" came a shout from the house.

Sitting on the edge of the roof, a pipe clutched in her one good hand, was Shiba Kūkaku.

_She's just as terrifying as everyone says she is_, Rukia thought, warily taking in the fierce woman's rugged appearance and aggressive posture.

"Kūkaku-sama!" the identical sentries shouted from the ground, "Please forgive our-"

"Don't worry about it!" Kūkaku said gruffly, hopping down from her perch, and pointing her finger at them, "Kai!"

The bindings around their limbs disappeared, leaving them to clamber to their feet awkwardly.

"Now, what _is_ your business here, Kuchiki Rukia?" Kūkaku said, her eyes narrowed keenly.

Rukia, struggling to stop her body from shaking, bowed low. "I-I'm-"

However, at that moment, a large boar crashed through the nearby trees, its disheveled rider crying, "Whooooaaa! Bonnie-chan!"

Calmly stepping near the path of the oversized pig, Kūkaku held her pipe tightly between her teeth and stuck her arm out, catching the rider in the neck and knocking him off his enthusiastic mount.

Rukia watched all of this with increasing unease, edging away slightly, in case that same amount of violence was directed at her. _I shouldn't have come here, I shouldn't have come here!_ she mentally chanted, resisting the urge to wring her hands.

Choking slightly, the boar rider dusted off his clothes, which, Rukia noticed, were nearly as outrageous as the house he was standing next to. The man, whose face was among the more unbecoming visages in Rukongai, was dressed in large, baggy pants, as well as a flowered bandana, goggles, and a large black vest.

"N-nee-chan!" the man spluttered, still coughing, "You didn't need to knock me off Bonnie-chan like that! She would've calmed down eventually…"

"Eventually," Kūkaku growled, "wasn't soon _enough_! Not when we have a _guest_…"

"A guest!" her brother said in alarm, turning and bowing to Rukia, "Good evening! I am Shiba Ganju and who mi-"

He broke off abruptly, as his eyes met her face. "Y-_you_! You're…_you're_ the piece of shit _shinigami_ who _killed_ Aniki!!" he roared, drawing a short, cleaver-like blade sheathed at his waist and charging forward.

Rukia braced herself, knowing that Ganju's rage was justified, yet unable to quell the fear that welled inside her that came with the knowledge that she was about to die. _But if it will bring Kaien-dono's family peace, I will accept my fate_, she told herself.

Her fears were short-lived, however, as Kūkaku rapped her brother hard on the back of the head, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"What the hell, Nee-chan?!" Ganju bellowed, rounding on his older sibling, "Don't you _realize_ who this _is_??"

"_Yes_," Kūkaku said coldly, "But you should _listen_ to what she has to say."

Seething with barely controlled wrath, Ganju re-sheathed his weapon and turned towards Rukia; his eyes boring into her, their miniscule pupils etched with an indescribable pain.

Rukia was nearly quelled then by the Shiba siblings' gazes. Kūkaku's stare was hard and expectant, as though she knew what Rukia was going to say. Ganju, on the other hand, looked like he was attempting to set her on fire with his eyes alone.

Bowing deeply, Rukia choked out, "I…I am so…_very_ sorry for what I have done. I've always thought that I should have come to apologize immediately…but I am a _fool_ and it's…it's taken me this long to work up the courage. I am so truly sorry…"

"That's enough," Kūkaku said dismissively, turning away, "Don't take _too_ long to apologize."

"B-but…"

"I said that's enough!" the Shiba woman barked, crossing the distance between them in the blink of an eye and smacking Rukia violently across the head.

As the petite girl patted her head tenderly, checking to see that there was no blood, Kūkaku continued. "Ukitake told me everything already…including how it wasn't your fault, and how hard you took it. I'd already decided that if you ever came here to apologize, that I would forgive you."

"What?!" Ganju shouted, looking back and forth between his sister and his brother's supposed murderer, "Nee-chan, you knew about what happened back then and didn't tell me?! Why?!"

"I had _hoped_," Kūkaku snarled, bringing her face to within inches of his, "to tell you when you'd gained a bit of _maturity_; something that _continues_ to elude you with each passing year!!"

Rukia spoke up, hoping to avoid anyone getting struck about the head again, "I…I can tell you what happened, Ganju-san."

Ganju blinked, and then frowned seriously, sitting against one of the massive stone arms, motioning for her to sit as well, "Go on then."

"I suppose…I suppose you know that Kaien-dono's wife was killed by a hollow?"

Ganju nodded solemnly, gripping his knees tightly.

"The very night she was killed, he pursued the hollow that killed her, even…even though we didn't know its…_abilities_. Since he couldn't be persuaded to wait, Ukitake-taicho and I accompanied him. When we arrived at its lair, I offered to scout its abilities first, but…but Kaien-dono insisted on fighting it _alone_. The hollow provoked him, and he took hold of one of its tentacles as he prepared to shatter its mask. Yet, when he touched the hollow, his zanpakutō was destroyed! I tried to step in to assist him, but Ukitake-taicho held me back. He explained that if I were to intervene then Kaien-dono's pride would be destroyed and he would never have forgiven me."

"That's bullshit!" Ganju interjected, looking very upset, "It would've been better for him to live! Pride's nothing compared to being alive!"

Rukia shook her head sadly, "That's just what I said. And…and I wish _every day_ that I _had_ stepped in! That I had _done_ something! Because…what happened next…the hollow…Kaien-dono was able to fight it evenly with kidō. Then, the hollow…_took_ _over_ Kaien-dono's _body_! I…I just _froze_…I couldn't _believe_ it! Ukitake-taicho held it off and told me to run. And I did! But…but I couldn't just _abandon_ Kaien-dono like that! So I turned back to help. Ukitake-taicho's illness had begun acting up. He…he told me…that it _wasn't_ Kaien-dono anymore…that I _had_ to…"

Rukia broke off, looking away and burying her face in her hands.

"It's alright," Kūkaku said, her voice uncharacteristically quiet, "You don't have to go on."

Ganju nodded wordlessly, his eyes moist.

"It's just…" Rukia sobbed, standing up and turning to walk away, "he _forgave_ me! As he was…but I…I couldn't forgive _myself_…"

"Please, wait!" Ganju said hastily, getting to his feet.

Surprised, Rukia turned to look at him.

"W-Why?!" Ganju said tearfully, "_Why_ come here _now_?! After all this _time_…"

His sister promptly backhanded him. "_Quit_ making that pathetic face!" she hissed, "You look _weak_."

As Ganju whimpered his apologies, Kūkaku gave Rukia a sidelong glance. "I _would_ like to know what brought this on though…"

Rukia hesitated. _Should I tell them? I just opened my heart to them and now…no, they deserve to know! _

"There was this…boy," she began, staring out at the glow of the slowly setting sun, "This…_stubborn_, orange haired boy. I…I was protecting he and his family in the living world. But I…I _couldn't_ save him! He _died_ because of _me_! And…the worst part…the _worst_ _part_ is that he looked _just_ _like_ Kaien-dono!"

Rukia stared miserably at the fading reddish light on the horizon. It wasn't fair that she couldn't appreciate such a beautiful sight. _Nothing feels right anymore. Nothing will feel right; not until… _

Her train of thought was interrupted by a loud snuffling. The twins Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko were supporting one another as they cried loudly into one another's shoulders.

The fact that Kūkaku did not yell at them to be quiet demonstrated how much Rukia's words had affected her as well. The normally violent woman's expression was somewhere between sympathetic and uncomfortable.

"I've been searching Rukongai for him, hoping that I might be able to-"

"Go," Kūkaku said simply, "You have our forgiveness. Don't wait forever to find this kid."

Ganju nodded his assent before walking slowly back towards the house. Rukia had given him a lot to think about.

"Are…are you certain?" Rukia asked, surprised by Kūkaku's insistence, "I just-"

Smacking Rukia across the head, Kūkaku gritted her teeth. "Get _going_ already! The sun's already gone down!"

"H-hai," Rukia said, turning to go and rubbing her sore cranium. Smiling sadly to herself as she made her way back to her hotel, Rukia thought, _I don't know if I expected everything to be right in the world. But…maybe things are just…a little less wrong…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo chuckled to himself as he strolled to Urahara Shōten. _I can't believe a guy like Ishida is a member of the handicrafts club! Now that I think about it, it makes sense…he must've made that weird outfit of his himself!_

Luckily for Ichigo, his new "after school job" was much closer to his school than the Kurosaki clinic, and was thus within walking distance._ It's even farther away from home than the school though…I wonder if Urahara has a car…_

Ichigo thought this over for a moment before shuddering. _That man does not belong behind the wheel of a vehicle! I'll take my chances with the bus…_

Upon arriving at the shop, he was greeted by the sight of Jinta pretending to sweep, which consisted of the red-haired boy pretending his broom was a baseball bat and swinging it violently at invisible pitches.

"Another homerun for Hankari Jinta!" Jinta cried, in an impression of an announcer's voice, "And the crowd goes wild!"

"Yo, Jinta!" Ichigo said, smirking at the young Urahara Shōten employee, "Shouldn't you be sweeping or something?"

"Agh! Don't surprise me like that, gaki!"

A vein pulsed in Ichigo's forehead, "Quit calling me _gaki_! _You're_ younger than _me_!"

"Ah, says you!" Jinta sneered, pointing his broom at him, "I'm more mature!"

"Like hell," Ichigo scoffed, marching past Jinta and batting away the broom.

"Oi! You'll have to wake Tencho up if you want to talk to him!"

"Huh? He's asleep? Doesn't he have a business to run?"

Jinta scratched his head, mumbling, "Er, well…we don't usually get a lot of business, so he usually just sleeps in until the afternoon. Of course, Tessai gets us up at _dawn_…it's _unfair_ I tell you…"

"What's that Jinta-dono?" Tessai said, poking his head through the door of the shop, "If an employee has a complaint they should really talk directly to their employer about it...Oh, good afternoon, Kurosaki-dono! Have you come to help out at our lovely shop?"

"Uh…"

"Wonderful! Please assist Jinta with stacking the boxes in the storeroom!"

Jinta glared at the orange-haired teenager, muttering at him as they made their way to the storeroom, "Now do you see what you've _done_? I was doing easy work!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _His definition of work is a bit off…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, when they'd just finished, Urahara finally decided to get up.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-san! What brings you by this fine day?" the man said lazily, sitting down outside the door that led to the living area.

"It's _afternoon_!" Ichigo growled irritably, taking a seat opposite him. The past half hour spent with Jinta was not a pleasant one. The boy had somehow managed to get him to do most of the heavy lifting. "I came here 'cause I've got questions for you."

"Oh, speaking of questions: how did your Quincy friend take it that you're a shinigami now?" Urahara asked, gladly accepting the breakfast-slash-lunch that Tessai offered him.

"He's _not_ my friend! And he wanted to challenge me to some kind of duel or something. I talked him out of it though."

"Well, that's good news at any rate," Urahara smiled, before biting into an rice ball. Between munches, he asked, "So…what did you…want to know?"

Ichigo frowned thoughtfully, "I was just wondering…can a ghost take possession of a living body? Like say…an animal?"

"Hmm? It is rare but it happens. A lonely spirit will enter a smarter animal, like a dog, so that it may feel alive again. Why do you ask?"

"One of my friends at school brought in this parakeet that seemed a bit too smart to be a bird. Also, I got a really weird vibe from it," Ichigo explained.

"You don't have to worry. It shouldn't be dangerous by itself," Urahara said, sipping some tea, "You should still perform konsō though, since it could become a hollow."

"I see…" Ichigo murmured, "I just have to press the hilt of my zanpakutō onto its forehead right?"

"Correct! Now, how about a little spar before you go?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Urahara's idea of a "little spar" lasted for nearly an hour, and left Ichigo very sore on his bus ride home. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the canister that Tessai had called gikongan. Despite the assistant's claim though, the container was blatantly labeled "Soul Candy."

_Shinigami keep getting weirder and weirder…At least I won't have to worry about not having Urahara around to take me out of my gigai._

Pulling the chord for his stop, Ichigo hopped down the steps and onto the street in front of his house.

"I'm home!" he called as he walked in the door.

"Welcome home, Onii-chan," Yuzu called back.

"Sorry! I was little later than usual because of my new job." Ichigo walked into the kitchen to find his father and Karin sitting at the table looking quite exhausted, while Yuzu did the dishes.

"What's happened? Was there some big emergency?"

"Mmm," Isshin muttered, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "there was a big car accident earlier."

"We had to take in a lot of people and we didn't have the room," Karin chimed in.

"Yes, but luckily Tousan knows who to talk to at the hospital, and got most of them the care they needed," Isshin grinned, giving them a thumbs up.

Karin rolled her eyes at their father's enthusiasm, "Anyway Ichi-nii, we had to keep this one guy with a big burn on his back here though. In fact, he said he knows you."

"Huh? Who is it?"

"A big guy. He had a-"

"A parakeet with him?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Chado…" Ichigo whispered. _This is too weird…Chado was injured today and now he gets hurt again so soon? It has _something_ to do with the ghost inside that bird! It's got to…_

"Where is he?" he asked, urgently.

"He's in Room 4 Onii-chan," Yuzu supplied, handing him a tray, "Please take some dinner in for him. He needs to keep up his strength!"

"Mmm," Ichigo nodded. Going down the hall and entering the second room on the right, Ichigo was greeted by the sight of Chad lying face down on his bed, blood soaking through his flowered t-shirt in a claw-like pattern.

Ichigo's grip on the tray tightened, cold sweat moistening his hands. _A hollow did this to him! But there's no way Chado would attract a hollow on his own…it's got to be that parakeet! I've got to get it away from him! _

"Ichigo," Chad murmured, opening his eyes and catching sight of him, "So this _is_ your family's clinic?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said wryly, setting the tray down at the end of Chad's bed, "My oyaji may be a pain in the ass, but he's a good enough doctor."

Chad nodded his thanks, sitting up and setting the tray on his lap.

Ichigo leveled a serious look at his large friend. "What's going on Chado? Why are you getting injured like this?"

Chad paused, chewing his food slowly, debating how much to tell Ichigo. "The parakeet. It is said to be…bad luck."

"Bad luck?"

"Yes. Many of its former owners have…died…"

_That makes sense…if a hollow's after the ghost inside the bird it'd probably kill anyone who got in their way._

"Maybe…you should get rid of it…just to be safe," Ichigo suggested; looking at the parakeet in what he hoped was a suspicious way.

"No," Chad said firmly, looking down at the bird, which was watching and following their conversation, "I cannot do that."

"Huh? Why not?" Ichigo asked confusedly.

"It is…complicated," Chad replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Alright then," Ichigo said, knowing better than to press Chad for answers. _He must feel really strongly about this._ "Just remember Chado: I've always got your back too." _Even if you won't be able to see me…_

"Mmm," Chad nodded gratefully, smiling.

After Ichigo had left, the parakeet turned to Chad, "Oji-chan! I wouldn't have minded if you had told him!"

Chad shook his head. "I will help you in any way I can, but I do not want to burden Ichigo or his family with this."

XXXXXXXXXX

Taking the food Yuzu offered him up to his room, Ichigo wolfed it down eagerly. He'd been especially hungry after his spar with Urahara earlier.

Digging into his pocket, he retrieved the gikongan canister Tessai had given him. The large man had shown him several of them and Ichigo had tried to pick out one that at least looked sort of cool. The head perched on top of the slender package was that of a human skull, albeit a cartoonish version of one with a bandage on its head and a top hat, but it was better than the other silly looking animal headed ones. Tessai had called it the "Alfred" model.

Holding it up to his mouth and depressing the top, a small green orb popped out of the gap under the skull's single row of teeth. Swallowing it, Ichigo felt a strange, almost electric sensation spread throughout his body. Without warning, the energy propelled him backwards, removing his spirit form from his gigai. Stretching his hands experimentally, Ichigo found that everything was a lot easier once he was out of the gigai. _It's like I can breathe again. I guess I didn't notice earlier 'cause Urahara was hacking away at me…_

Glancing down at his gigai, Ichigo gave it a nudge with his foot. "Oi! You in there?"

Standing up straight, the gigai turned to him, the artificial soul within contorting Ichigo's face into a stiff, pompous expression. "Certainly sir. How may I be of service today?"

Unnerved by the sight of his features making such a sickeningly pretentious face, Ichigo backed towards the door. "Er, just stay in my room for now. And if my family comes up just tell them to go away."

"But of course!" the temporary soul said, bowing regally at Ichigo's retreating back.

Creeping quietly down the stairs, Ichigo cracked the door leading to Chad's room ever so slightly. Peering inside, he was surprised to find the bed within empty of its occupant. Wrenching the door open and looking around the room wildly, Ichigo clenched his fist when he saw that the window was ajar. _Kuso! Couldn't you have waited a few minutes Chado?_

Leaping through the open window, Ichigo searched both ends of the street for some signs of Chad. Towards the left side, in the light of a street lamp, glistened several crimson patches of blood.

_Don't panic, don't panic! It's just from where his back was bleeding…nothing to worry about…_

Following this grisly trail along in the dim twilight, Ichigo soon found himself in front of a large abandoned warehouse. Approaching the nearest door, he took notice of its broken glass as he ran inside.

Silhouetted in a pool of moonlight, Chad sat on an egg crate, the bird cage sitting beside him.

"Oji-chan! Someone's here!"

Chad stood up, his eyes flicking about the room and his fists at the ready.

"Who's there?"

Since he knew that Chad would not be able to hear him, Ichigo addressed the parakeet. "I'm a shinigami. I've come to send you to the afterlife."

"N-no! I can't, not yet!" the spirit in the bird squeaked.

"Shibata?" Chad questioned, looking down at his pint-sized charge, "What's going on? Who has come?"

"He…he says he's a shinigami. That he's come to take me to the afterlife…"

"That's right," Ichigo said, kneeling down to the parakeet's eye level, "Don't you want those scary monsters to stop chasing you?"

"There's only one who follows me…"

"Only one hollow?"

"Mmm. He says that if he chases me for three months…then he'll bring my mama back to life!"

"Whoa!" Ichigo shouted incredulously, rocking back on his feet, "Bring her back to life?! There's no way a hollow would ever do that!"

"He…he won't do it?"

"I doubt it," Ichigo frowned, "Besides, I don't think it's possible to come back to life. Not that way at least…" _My situation's a little different though…_

"I see…" Shibata said dejectedly.

"Shibata? What is he saying?"

"He says there's no way my mama can come back..."

"Don't shinigami hold power over death?" Chad questioned, looking in Ichigo's general direction.

"No, it doesn't work like that. I can't revive the dead. All I can do is take care of bad spirits like the guy who's chasing you or send people on to the afterlife," Ichigo explained. Struck by an idea, he continued, "In fact…that's probably where your mama is right now! She's probably waiting for you."

"R-really? You think?" the boy stuttered excitedly, "Oji-chan, oji-chan! He says if I go to the afterlife, then maybe my mama will be waiting!"

Chad smiled slightly. "Good. I am happy for you. Maybe…when I die and go there, we will see each other again…"

"Mm," the boy nodded.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked, unsheathing his zanpakutō. At Shibata's confirmation, he pressed the hilt against the faint outline of the spirit around the parakeet, leaving a glowing impression in the boy's forehead.

A circle of light surrounded him and as he sank into the ground Shibata smiled, "Arigato oji-chan!"

Replacing his sword, Ichigo picked up the birdcage, whose occupant was now once again a normal parakeet. Glancing at Chad, Ichigo nearly laughed at the alarmed expression on his friend's face. _I suppose I'd freak out too if I saw a floating birdcage…_

Walking over to him, Ichigo placed the cage in his bewildered friend's hands, patting him on the shoulder for good measure.

"Arigato, shinigami-san," Chad murmured, turning to go.

Reaching inside his hakama, Ichigo pulled out the memory modifier that Urahara had given him, turning it over in his hands. _Should I use it? I mean, it's not like he knew it was me…No! I'm not going to go around erasing my friends' memories if I don't have to. Besides, the thing probably doesn't even work right if Urahara invented it…_

Just then, the hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck stood on end. Drawing his zanpakutō, he whirled around, barely missing the large, dull brown claw that had been aimed at his head.

"**O-ho! That was a close one, shinigami! If that had hit, I might have had to make your death last even longer**…"crowed the hollow, its mouth wide in a predatory leer.

The corrupt spirit looming over him resembled some grotesque mockery of a bat; its thin wings folded against its arms.

"So, you're the hollow who's been following the gaki who was inside that parakeet?" Ichigo scowled, sizing up his opponent.

"**That's right! And I would've lured quite a few more delicious shinigami to their ends if you hadn't sent him off! I'll kill you real slow for taking such nice bait away from me**," the hollow cackled, licking its teeth with its forked tongue.

"You've…_killed_ shinigami before?" Ichigo asked, cautiously pacing around it.

"**Oh yes**," it grinned nastily, "**And not just shinigami**…**I killed people back when I was alive too! In fact, I killed that gaki's mama. That's why I chose him. Because he grabbed my shoe, I tripped and fell off a balcony! And after that, I dangled the promise of bringing his mom back to life to keep him in l**-"

The hollow's response was cut short, as was one of its arms. "**What the hell??!!**"

Flicking the blood off of his blade, Ichigo turned, his eyes narrowed angrily. "It's a good thing you're such a bastard. If you weren't, I _might_ have gone easy on you."

"**You**…**you son of a bitch!! I'll make you **_**pay**_** for that! **_**We'll**_** make you pay for that!!**" it howled with rage. At that moment, about a dozen creatures crashed through the windows, quickly surrounding Ichigo. "**Didn't you wonder how I bested those other shinigami? You thought that by taking away my ability to fly that you'd bested me? Ha! You're pathetic!**"

Opening their mouths, the hollow's minions spat out streams of purplish blobs. Hurling himself forward, Ichigo hoped that whatever the little things were launching at him would be deadly to their master too. The hollow's back peddling confirmed it.

"Looks like those things are only good from far away," Ichigo jeered, slicing through the thin membrane of the hollow's wing.

"**Gahh! You bastard!**" it screamed at him, stumbling backward, "**Fine! If I'm gonna' go, I'll take **_**you with me**_**!**"

Its cronies then proceeded to cover the both of them in the globules. Sticking out its tongue, the hollow screeched, "**Now I'll show you why they called me Shrieker!!**"

Acting fast, Ichigo stabbed forward, slicing through its jaw and out the back of its head.

Whimpering in pain, a bright green light erupted from the wound in Shrieker's skull, its body flickering as though it were a mirage. All of a sudden, an enormous set of doors erupted behind it. Decorated with a pair of equally large skeletons, the eerie gates opened wide, revealing a vast, insubstantial field of red, which radiated an unbearable heat. The hollow's cries of agony increased as its mask disintegrated under the pressure exuded by the crimson abyss at its back. Then, without warning, a gigantic blade pierced its middle, ending its wails abruptly. Deep sinister laughter echoed, as the hand wielding the sword retreated back into the scarlet depths, taking the pierced hollow with it. Upon closing, the double doors shattered, leaving no trace behind.

"Whoa…" Ichigo marveled, dropping to his knees and using his zanpakutō for support, "What have I gotten myself into?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the tremendous response to the last chapter. Everyone's reviews were very helpful. I really wanted to get this chapter out fast, but last week my internet stopped working for several days and I really needed a reference for the whole Kaien affair, so that held me up a bit. Oh and just a head's up, I'll be starting school again in about a month. Hopefully I can churn out a few more chapters before my schedule becomes really swamped.**

Japanese Translations:

**Hainawa**- _crawling rope_

**Gikongan**- _artificial souls_

**Gigai**- _artificial body_

**Oji-chan**- _old guy _


	9. See the Sky and Remember Who You Are

Chapter 9: See the Sky and Remember Who You Are

Ichigo yawned loudly, stretching his hand out to smack the alarm that had woken him. It was nowhere near as satisfying as hitting his father for waking him up. Still, he was glad that after three weeks of handing Isshin his own ass every morning, his deranged excuse for a dad had finally agreed to stop waking his son in such a violent way.

As if the universe heard his thoughts and deemed them inconsequential, said parent chose that very moment to burst through the door, roll across the floor and bring his fist up to knock Ichigo back into unconsciousness.

Sighing, Ichigo caught the fist inches from his face, rolling out of bed and kicking his father back out the door. "And you wonder why your children don't trust you?!" Ichigo yelled after him._ I don't know why I believed him when he made that promise…_

Ichigo changed into his school uniform after a quick shower, which he apparently still needed to take, as his gigai wasn't self-cleaning. Trooping downstairs, he yawned again. Thanks to late night hollow attacks and training after school with Urahara, Ichigo was tired much of the time. But he took it all in stride. _If it means I can protect my family, it's all worth it._

Sitting down at the kitchen table, he sleepily picked at the breakfast Yuzu laid out for him. Blinking around the table, Ichigo noticed that the rest of his family seemed unusually quiet.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning at their somber expressions.

"_It's_ tomorrow, Ichi-nii," Karin said, her eyes distant.

"Huh? What day is it?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow confusedly, glancing at his watch. There on his wrist, in clear digital lettering, the date 16 – June was displayed.

"_Oh_…" he breathed. _Tomorrow's the anniversary of when Kaasan died…_

No longer hungry, Ichigo stood up, leaving the room without a word; his sisters' protests falling on deaf ears. Grabbing his schoolbag, he took off for the bus stop. _I can't stay in there with all of them. Not when I forgot about her…_

"_Kuso!_" he muttered in frustration, kicking a stray can as hard as he could.

By the time he got to school, Ichigo had decided that he'd try to make today count. He'd smile today, even if he didn't mean it; because tomorrow, there would be far fewer things to smile about.

Walking into the classroom, he was greeted loudly by Orihime, who was chatting with Tatsuki and Michiru. "Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hey, morning Inoue!" he replied, plastering a broad grin on his face and waving. In his rush to get to his seat, he missed Orihime's frown at his odd behavior.

XXXXXXXXXX

That day, Ichigo skipped his regular afternoon trip to Urahara Shōten. _I don't think he'll mind. He always seems to know what's going on in my life anyway, why should this be any different?_

It had been hard that day, trying to soak up as many good memories as he could. Keigo hadn't made it any easier. His friend insisted on talking about nothing but the latest episode of Burarei._ I didn't like ghost shows before I died, but now…knowing what I do, they all seem even more ridiculous! Not to mention, all those annoying catchphrases…_

The final straw had been Ishida challenging him to yet another contest. Despite his best efforts, the Quincy had continued to hound him over the past few weeks about seeing which of them was the stronger. After his umpteenth such challenge that day, on top of all his other pent up feelings, Ichigo had rounded on his classmate, yelling, "LOOK! _Tomorrow_ is the _anniversary_ of the day my _mother_ died, so you'll _EXCUSE_ me if I'm _not_ in the MOOD!!!!"

Turning on his heel, he had left a stunned Ishida gaping after him.

Sighing as he got off the bus, Ichigo rubbed his forehead, nursing his increasing headache._ I really hope I didn't go overboard, yelling at Ishida like that…it'd be a real hassle if he went blabbing my secret to everyone or something. I don't want to have to modify my whole class's memory._

Dark had already fallen as he approached his house. He had spent much of the afternoon by the river, watching the dragonflies buzz lazily around him; the events of six years past replaying in his mind, making the pleasant, early summer view seem less bright. It was hard to see the world continue on as though nothing terrible had happened to anyone.

Upon reaching the door, Ichigo saw the note taped there for any patients that might try to receive treatment while they were away. Pushing it open, he shouted, "I'm home!"

"You're late for our annual staff meeting Ichigo!" Isshin shouted back, poking his head around the corner and shaking his finger excitedly.

"Right…" Ichigo muttered, recalling how his father liked to assign various arbitrary titles to his children that went along with whatever duties they had for tomorrow's usual activities._ I don't know why he bothers…Yuzu is always the "lunch staff" and either Karin or I are the "luggage carriers."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite Ichigo's predictions, the next day found Isshin carrying a heavy backpack. Karin hadn't taken too kindly to being labeled a luggage carrier.

"This hill is as tough as usual!" Yuzu frowned, shielding her eyes under the intense glare of the sun.

"Really? I doesn't seem too bad to me," Karin said, her eyes trained on the top of the hill, "Maybe it's because I play soccer all the time. You need to get outside more Yuzu! Besides-"

"Don't give in Yuzu!" Isshin cried, giving her a thumbs up as he followed behind them with Ichigo, "You can do it! Tousan is here with you every step of the way!"

"Ignore him, Yuzu," Karin advised, rolling her eyes, "If you encourage him, he'll never stop."

A keen glint came into Isshin's eye. "Oho! So naïve Karin! If you don't respond, I'll just do something BIGGER!" Running to pick up speed, the bearded man flipped end over end in a display of over-the-top acrobatics. "Special Tousan Uphill Cartwheel!"

"Get _lost_!" Karin barked, kicking him in the stomach, causing him to curl up in pain and roll back down the steep street.

"Yosh," Karin grinned to herself, "All the way down the hill…"

Ichigo chuckled, muttering to her as he passed, "Next time try to get him over one of the fences."

The Kurosaki siblings continued on towards their destination, whilst their ever enthusiastic sire picked himself up and followed them, a little worse for the wear.

As they neared their mother's familiar gravestone, a figure caught Ichigo's eye as it walked through the surrounding trees. Looking at it more intently he realized it was a small girl. _She looks kind of familiar…_

"_No_…" he whispered, "_Impossible_…"

"Hurry up, Ichi-nii," Karin nudged him as she walked past, "or ol' Beardo will catch up to us."

Nodding vaguely at Karin, Ichigo searched the woods again, only to find that the girl had disappeared. _Did I just imagine her? That day's been on my mind a lot recently…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Silently, the three siblings lit candles and set flowers by their departed parent's grave marker. As Karin stepped in front of it to say her respects, their father ran up, clapping his hands together. "Yosh! Time for the annual Kurosaki graveyard game of tag! Ichigo's 'it' first!" he cried, slapping his scowling son over the head and skipping away.

Karin rolled her eyes, as her brother chased after him, yelling death threats. _How did you ever put up with him Okaasan? I hope…I hope you are doing well though…as much as you can be, since you're not alive. But, I guess there must be some kind of other world, since Ichi-nii can see ghosts…well, I can too…heh, but don't tell anyone!_

It was then that Karin heard a slight sniffling. Looking down, she saw that Yuzu was quietly crying beside her.

"Oh…come on, Yuzu…" Karin sighed, shaking her head, "You have to stop crying like this every year…We're 11 now! It's time to grow up…"

"I…I _know_, but…wahhhh!" Yuzu wailed, burying her head in her arms.

Crouching down and patting her on the back, Karin murmured, "It doesn't _sound_ like you know…"

Standing up and glancing around, she huffed, "Now where have Oyaji and Ichi-nii gone to?"

Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Yuzu answered, "I'm sure they'll come back soon…"

"**Ho?** **Then I'll have to hurry up and eat you now**…" a voice snickered from behind them.

Reeling back, Karin stared in horror at the small girl behind them and the enormous, indistinct monstrosity looming over her.

"W-what are you?! And what's that thing behind you?!" she shrieked, alarming Yuzu; who looked around, trying to see whatever it was her twin saw.

"**You can see that much, eh? You're very tasty indeed**…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you submit _now_, Oyaji?" Ichigo growled, holding his father in a headlock on the ground.

"Stoooopp Ichigo...I need to look nice for my beloved Masaki!" Isshin whined, struggling vainly to throw his son from his back.

"You should've thought of that before you picked a fight with me!" Ichigo said, releasing him and standing up.

Brushing the dirt off of his suit, Isshin groused, "But it was just tag…"

"You don't play tag by slapping someone on the head!" Ichigo berated, turning away. Suddenly, an all too familiar feeling crept over him; chilling him, despite the heat. _A hollow! Not here! Not now…Karin and Yuzu!_

His hands shot immediately to his pockets, only to find nothing but lint. _Kuso! Why did I leave my gikongan at home?!_

"Oi, Ichigo!" Isshin called, breaking him out of his panicked thoughts.

"What is it?!" Ichigo yelled, rounding on him, "What do y-"

He froze, staring at the skull-headed container clutched in his dad's hand.

"How _do_ I eat this candy?" Isshin asked, shaking it, "It's _really_ hard to open…"

"Just give it to me!" Ichigo snapped, snatching it out of his hands and running off.

Isshin shook his head. _You need to be more careful Ichigo._

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo sprinted as fast as he could back to his mother's grave, Alfred following along behind in his body. As he neared his destination, he the first thing he noticed was the enormous mound of fur looming over Karin. From the hollow's hairy exterior protruded a whip-like tentacle, which had itself wrapped around Yuzu. Surging forward, Ichigo sliced through the tentacle holding Yuzu and catching her deftly under one arm. Pivoting as he landed, the orange haired shinigami severed the hollow's hand pinning Karin to the ground. His sister was promptly scooped up by Alfred.

"Alfred!" Ichigo barked, holding his arm out, "Take Yuzu and Karin and get out of here."

"Hai!" the artificial soul exclaimed, throwing the two unconscious sisters over his shoulders and sprinting back the way they had come.

Shifting his attention back to the hollow, Ichigo noticed the girl standing next to it for the first time.

"So I wasn't imagining you…" he muttered, his grip tightening on his zanpakutō, "You were at the river that day six years ago! Why are you here?! Are you controlled by that hollow, or are you it's flunky?!"

"**Six years ago? I can't remember something that far back**," the girl sneered, "**But to have seen me before and still be alive**…**I'll **_**have**_** to kill you now!**"

To Ichigo's revulsion, the girl's face began peeling away, revealing a skull beneath. Out of the skull's top protruded another pink tentacle, which connected itself to a hole inside the top of the hollow's head, leaving the remains of the skin of the "girl" to dangle in front of it.

"What…_is_ that?" Ichigo said, looking askance at the thing hanging in front of the hollow.

"**Oh, this?**" the hollow grinned, "**It's a lure, you might say. I use it to see which humans can see it, as only the tastiest, most aware ones can. Then I gobble them up, increasing my own power. Because of that, I've eluded you shinigami for over 50 years! They even gave me a name: Grand Fisher. And I've made quite a catch this time**…"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, his thoughts in overdrive. _So it was his lure I saw that day…I fell right into his trap! So that means…_

"It was _YOU_!!!" he roared, pure fury lighting his veins on fire. Charging forward Ichigo stabbed straight for the hollow's mask, only to find his blade entangled in his opponent's undulating fur.

_He's fast! _Ichigo rotated his sword quickly, slicing through the thick hair trapping it.

As he continued his assault, Grand Fisher met each of his swings with more of his twisting pelt. No matter how many times Ichigo cut through the fur, there always seemed to be more to replace the severed locks.

"**Heh, heh, heh**," the hollow cackled, "**Thanks! I've been meaning to give myself a trim!**"

Ichigo merely growled in response, not giving his adversary any more time to speak. The slowly darkening sky chose that moment to burst forth, drenching them both in a torrent of rain.

Instead of hindering Grand Fisher's ability to shape his mane, Ichigo found that the rain only made it more slick and difficult to cut. _Not good! If it had stayed dry I might've been able to get through and cut him._

"**You're faster than I'd expected brat! But you'll have to do better than this!**"

Without warning, Grand Fisher's stump of an arm re-grew its missing hand, from which claws extended, raking across Ichigo's chest.

Hissing at the sudden attack, Ichigo grit his teeth, fighting past the pain and keeping his guard up. He panted, glaring at the hollow that circled him as the heavy torrent of water fell around them.

"**You are a tenacious one aren't you?**" Grand Fisher snorted, pausing and flexing his re-grown limb, "**I guess I'll just have to take that fight out of you, then!**"

The wooly hollow then took his right hand and ran it down the length of his lure, changing its form.

Ichigo's heart nearly stopped. _No! It can't be!_

"K-kaasan?" he whispered, his grip loosening on his sword. _How did he-_

"**I did say that I couldn't remember what happened six years ago**…**and you're wondering how I can create your mother's body like this, right?**" the hollow's smile widened sinisterly from behind his cruel human shield.

Ichigo's shock soon gave way to anger. "It doesn't matter! You've got some ability, right_? _It _doesn't_ change the fact that you brought _my mother's_ form into a place like _this_!"

Hurtling forward, he brought his zanpakutō up to pierce Grand Fisher's grinning visage. His path was immediately obstructed by his mother's face, bringing his charge to an abrupt halt.

"Ichigo! Don't cut Okaasan, Ichigo!" the thing pleaded.

Frozen in place, Ichigo's teeth chattered from fear and the cold of the persistent downpour. _WHY?! Why can't I move?! This guy killed Kaasan, and I can't…_

As his mother's face inched closer to his, Ichigo spotted the malevolent glint of Grand Fisher's eyes over the lure's shoulder.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion to Ichigo. Grand Fisher drew back his claws to pierce Ichigo's flesh once more. Ichigo began backing away, despite knowing the strike would hit him_. Even the rain has…stopped…_

"No, Ichigo. The rain has _not_ stopped."

A familiar figure appeared, fading through the hollow in front of him.

"Ossan…"

The man nodded, his coat billowing around him. "Why do you hesitate? The enemy is one and you are one. What is there to fear?"

"B-but…he's got _her_-" Ichigo protested.

"No! He does not hold your mother captive. What he holds hostage now is your _resolve_. Take that back and you _will_ win. And you are not as alone as you may think. I am here. Let us fight together!"

Setting his jaw, Ichigo held his sword out in front of him. _I can do this!_

Coming stand beside him, the man put his hand on his shoulder. "Cast off your useless fear! Hesitate and you _will_ die! Shout, my name is-"

"ZANGETSU!" Ichigo bellowed, swinging his blade down and releasing a flood of bright light.

As the smoke cleared, Ichigo took a look at his sword. Beneath his fingers, there was no hilt or guard; only cold steel encased in thin white wrappings. The blade itself resembled a long, elegant cleaver, its span making it almost as tall as Ichigo himself.

"**DAMN YOU KUROSAKI ICHIGO!!!**" Grand Fisher howled.

Ichigo then noticed the damage Zangetsu had wrought. The entire right side of the hollow's body was gone, leaving a bleeding, pulpy mass in its place.

"It's over Fisher," Ichigo said grimly, raising his sword to deliver the final blow.

"**Like**…**HELL!!!**" Grand Fisher rasped. At that moment, what was left of his body seemed to compress, siphoning into the lure hanging limp on the ground.

"**You asked me before what this thing **_**was**_**, didn't you?**" the thing with Kurosaki Masaki's face said, Grand Fisher's claws sprouting from its arms, "**It **_**is**_** me! If one body becomes injured, I take refuge in the other! And there's no way you can cut me while I look like this! Your blade has become dull!"**

"I don't think so," Ichigo replied, raising Zangetsu above his head, as blue energy surrounded him, "Allow me to show you how sharp my blade has become!"

Panicking, Grand Fisher leapt high in the air, his clawed feet brushing the treetops.

An azure light shone in Ichigo's eyes, as he swung his sword down at the illusion of his late parent. _This is for you, Kaasan…_

A massive burst of power exploded from his zanpakutō's edge, obliterating Grand Fisher and annihilating the top halves of a large section of the surrounding trees.

Breathing heavily, Ichigo collapsed to his knees before keeling over to lie on his back, resting on the muddy ground as droplets of water ran over his face.

The air shimmered above him and the man he now knew as Zangetsu came into view.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu said as he looked down at him, "I hate the rain. In my world, the world inside you, it rains as well. When your heart is in turmoil, its skies become dark and I am drenched in rain. Trust in me, Ichigo, and together we can stop the rain."

Ichigo nodded. As he looked up at the sky and the sun slowly came into view through the dissipating clouds, he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He didn't report back?"

"No."

"He must've been killed then."

"That seems to be the most likely explanation. It's just as well. Anyone weak enough to get killed like that doesn't deserve to join our ranks."

"Don't include me in the same class as you, Iceringer. Find out what happened and report back!"

"Hai, D-Roy-dono…"

**A/N: I've really been looking forward to writing this chapter. I knew pretty early on that I wanted Ichigo to learn Zangetsu's name at an important time and I couldn't think of a more important time than when he's fighting his mother's killer. I was originally going to have a Rukia segment too, but I thought that it'd be better not to split the focus on this chapter. Oh, and my reader traffic-majigger has indicated that most hits/visitors are coming up on the last chapter, which means a lot of people are sticking with the story…I think…anyway, thanks for reading (And reviewing? Maybe?) folks! **

**-By the by, does anyone know the actual term Ichigo uses to refer to his mom? I can't seem to find how it's spelled. Brownie points if you can find it for me!**

Japanese Translations:

**Tousan**- _father/dad_


	10. Reunions Part 1: Stray Dog

Chapter 10: Reunions Part 1: Stray Dog

"Morning, Kuchiki!" Rukia's white-haired captain smiled from over the report he was reading, "How was your assignment?"

"It went well, Taicho," Rukia replied, "There were some disturbances at the local taverns and several gang related incidents, but otherwise Rukongai's 41st district is relatively peaceful."

"I'm glad to hear it. And as for your other objective…?"

Rukia's face fell slightly. "I was unsuccessful."

"No matter," Ukitake said gently, setting down the report and looking at her pointedly, "Although I trust you were able to find other ways to be productive…"

_Does…does he know about my shunpo training?_ Rukia wondered, _Ukitake-taicho always seems to know everything…_

"Now, as for your next assignment-"

Just then, the door opened revealing Kotsubaki Sentarō, who bowed deeply.

"I apologize Taicho! 6th Division's fukutaicho to see you sir!"

"Oh, do send him in."

"I was unaware nii-sama had chosen a new lieutenant…" Rukia murmured to herself.

"Hmm, then you'll be in for a nice surprise Kuchiki-san," Ukitake smiled in anticipation, looking at the door expectantly.

A red-haired, familiar figure appeared in the doorway, quickly bowing and saying in a clipped voice, "Good morning, Ukitake-taicho!"

"Hello, Abarai-fukutaicho…" Ukitake replied, a light smirk playing at his lips as he glanced at his subordinate, who was quite taken aback.

"R-Renji?" Rukia stammered, causing the tattooed man to stand up sharply, staring in surprise at Rukia's presence.

"Ru-…Kuchiki-san," Renji corrected himself, inclining his head stiffly.

"Renji…" Rukia frowned at her old friend's stiffness, "there's no need to be so formal."

"To be otherwise would be foolish," Renji said tersely, not looking at her.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Should I wait outside perhaps?" Ukitake inquired politely.

Coughing embarrassedly, Renji shook his head vehemently. "Ahem! No, of course not Ukitake-taicho! I, er, I have come to inform you of Kuchiki-taicho's request that the Karakura Town post be returned to your division."

Rukia perked up at that, turning a hopeful eye to her captain.

Ukitake paid her no mind, instead asking Renji, "Really? I was unaware 6th Division had taken over the assignment…"

"It has…changed hands…several times in the past few weeks…"

"In other words, you've all been using it to gamble," Ukitake smirked knowingly.

"I, uh, no of course n-" Renji stuttered, as the white-haired captain raised a hand to stop him.

"It's quite alright, Abarai-san. We did much the same in my day. Until Genryuusai-sensei caught us, of course…I take it Kuchiki-taicho discovered the misuse of authority and punished those responsible?"

"Hai," the cold captain's subordinate murmured, rubbing the welts hidden beneath his hakama unconsciously. _Kuchiki-taicho was none too pleased…_

"Well, I'm glad he passed the assignment back to my squad. In fact, I believe Kuchiki-san here would be perfect for the job."

"B-…of course, Taicho…" Renji replied, bowing and turning for the door, giving Rukia a glance out of the corner of his eye.

As soon as he left, Rukia turned and bowed low to her ailing captain. "Arigato, Ukitake-taicho! I don't know how to thank you properly for this chance. I-"

Ukitake waved away her thanks. "Just find what you've been looking for. I can see how motivated you've become, Kuchiki. I'd hate to see all that motivation go to waste."

Rukia was in the process of bowing once again, when a thought struck her. "Taicho…why would Byakuya-nii-sama agree to this? Did you-"

"Kuchiki-taicho and I have an understanding, yes…" Ukitake nodded. _If one can call threatening him with an embarrassing photograph understanding…_he thought to himself, _For once I am glad for Byakuya-kun's excessive pride…and modern technology, for that matter…_

"Now why don't you catch up to Abarai-san before he gets away?"

Rukia nodded, turning to go, but stopped short and turned back to her captain. "How did-"

"-I know what you wanted to do?" Ukitake interrupted her, smiling, "When you have lived as long as I have, one learns a few things about body language. Off you go now."

Shaking his head as his petite subordinate left, Jūshirō chuckled, "Oh, to be young and confused again…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia hurried out into the courtyard just in time to see Renji's crimson ponytail disappear out the gate. Flash stepping after him; she gave her oldest friend quite a start when she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Rukia!" Renji exclaimed, his hand almost going for his sword, "How did you-"

"I have been practicing," Rukia said simply, before getting directly to the point, "What is bothering you Renji?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing's _bothering_ me…" Renji muttered gruffly, brushing past her and continuing down the street.

Matching his pace, Rukia asked offhandedly, "So, when were you promoted?"

"The day you left," Renji replied, sighing resignedly, "I tried to tell you, but by the time I got to the senkaimon…you had already gone."

"Oh…" Rukia mumbled, unsure of what to say. A silence fell between them as Rukia waited for Renji's inevitable remarks. They may not have seen one another for a long time, but Rukia knew Renji wouldn't be able to stay silent.

Finally, her tall companion spoke, his low tone almost too soft to hear, "_Why_? Why are you doing these things?"

"What do you mean?"

"You almost _died_ the last time you went to the living world! And now you're going _back_?!" Renji growled angrily, rounding on her with a desperate look in his eye, "And what about your assignment in Rukongai?! You _know_ how dangerous those streets can be!"

"Why I'm taking these assignments has _nothing_ to do with you! And I do _NOT_ need your _protection_ Renji!" Rukia shouted haughtily, turning back towards the 13th division's headquarters.

_Stupid dog…_Renji berated himself. "Rukia! Wait a second! I…I just-"

"You what?" Rukia prompted, frowning as she whirled around to face him, "You thought that since you're a fukutaicho now that you can protect me from everything? Ha! Open your eyes Renji! We are in the Gotei 13! I am more than capable of looking after myself!"

And with that, she flash stepped away, leaving Renji to stare at the spot she had been standing in.

"Baka…that doesn't stop me from worrying…" he muttered dejectedly.

XXXXXXXXXX

The doors of the senkaimon shut behind Rukia, disappearing without a trace. Breathing deeply, she took in the warm, early summer air with relish. Maybe it was merely her imagination, but to her, it had the odor of new opportunities.

_Or perhaps it is merely that establishment over there…_she thought, sniffing in the direction of a nearby pastry shop. _I may need to purchase a gigai so I can investigate that place further…_

Leaping onto the store's rooftop, Rukia scanned her surroundings, taking in the modern architecture. _I wish I could remember where that boy with the orange hair lived…_she thought, frustrated, _All these new buildings look the same._

With a sudden change in the wind, Rukia became aware of what sounded like a large crowd of people. _I wonder if it's some sort of festival…_she mused.

A chill ran up her spine though, as a distinct and ominous roar rose above the crowd's eager voices.

_A hollow already?!_

Leaping across the rooftops as fast as she could, Rukia soon arrived at the gathering of humans. However, she was surprised to see a lack of distress among them.

_A gathering of people this large would be too great for a hollow to resist…so why is it not attacking them? _She thought frantically, _And why can't I sense it?_

Reaching out with her senses, Rukia noticed that an unusually high portion of the crowd possessed greater than average reiatsu. _No wonder so many hollows appear here. With all these people's strong reiatsu, it must be like a beacon; luring them all here…_

At that moment, the same howling screech echoed out over the crowd again. Whipping her head around at the sound, Rukia followed its path up to the roof.

Upon her arrival, she found the green, frog-like monster already engaged in battle with _another_ shinigami.

Her fellow death god, whose head was covered in a green, slimy substance, was wielding an enormous zanpakutō nearly as tall as he was. Said sword was currently having its natural behavior, i.e. ripping through a hollow's flesh, prevented by the fiend's massive hands being wrapped around it.

With an angry cry, the mystery shinigami's reiatsu flared and his weapon sliced through the hollow's hands like butter; continuing on to bisect its head as well.

Stabbing his zanpakutō into the concrete beneath him, the shinigami groused to himself and picked at the muck ensconced in his hair.

"Well done!" Rukia called, taking a few steps closer.

As the man turned, she nearly stopped breathing.

Beneath the green sludge on his head was bright orange hair.

As their eyes met, a look of recognition passed between them and they both cried, "You!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I'm really sorry everyone for the long delay between chapters. I find that my enthusiasm for the show I'm writing about increases if I'm really into the show, and right now Bleach isn't where my head is. I was originally going to write Ichigo and Rukia's reunion as one big chapter with both of their points of view, but I felt so bad about not updating for so long, that I felt you guys deserved something and I realized that I could just as easily break the chapter in half. Let me know what you think!**

Japanese Translations:

**Hakama**- _standard shinigami uniform_ (a robe, essentially)

**Senkaimon**- _world penetration gate_


	11. Reunions Part 2: Veracious Muse

Chapter 11: Reunions Part 2: Veracious Muse

Ichigo awoke from a long sleep, not entirely sure what had happened to him. Blinking blearily at his surroundings, he found that he was lying on the couch in his living room. He tried sitting up, but clutched his chest at the sharp pain this elicited.

"I wouldn't get up anytime soon Ichigo," his father said, popping up from behind the couch and leaning in a bit too close to his son's face.

Ichigo growled and shoved Isshin's face out of his proximity. He sighed, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to stop its pounding.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"From what I can tell, you took quite the tumble down one of the hills in the cemetery. Luckily that man you work with, Tessai-san, was there visiting a grave. He found you and patched you up pretty well. He must've been a doctor in a former life…"

_Something like that, I'm sure…_Ichigo thought.

"And your sisters must've seen you all torn up because they were both passed out. Fainted, I'm sure of it! Now, you rest up son! Can't have you missing any _more_ school now can we?"

Ichigo merely nodded and tried to get back to sleep.

Ichigo spent the next several days on the couch, which meant that, unfortunately for him, he couldn't leave the room when his father and sister's favorite program came on.

"Bohahahaha!" his family members chorused, making the appropriate hand gesture to accompany their outburst.

He rolled his eyes exasperatedly as the man on the TV spouted yet another catchphrase.

"Do we have to watch this? I'm injured, why don't I get to pick what to watch?"

"Aha!" Isshin answered, wagging a finger at him, "Because even if you are hurt, you only get two votes! And so, against Yuzu and I, you tie and since Karin is apathetic, she yields her vote to her sister, who votes for: Bura-Rei! Bohahahaha!"

Looking over to his darker-haired sister for support and finding none, Ichigo resigned himself to an evening of "ghosts."

XXXXXXXXXX

The orange haired teenager was glad, therefore, to return to school a few days later, if only to escape his family's incessant quoting of the irritating show's catchwords.

"Bohahahaha!"

His friends sorely disappointed him on that count.

"I'm not in the _mood_ Keigo."

"Bohahahaha!"

"I said I'm _not_ in the mood Mizuiro!"

"I thought you meant just Keigo…"

"I meant that noise, not who's doing it."

"Bohahahaha!"

Ichigo spun around angrily, looking for the perpetrator.

"I-Inoue?!" he stuttered, his anger disappearing.

_If she were anyone else, I'd pound them into the floor. Well, maybe not Tatsuki or Chado…I'd still be mad at them. It's impossible to be mad at Inoue though…_

"C'mon Kurosaki-kun! Say it with me: Bohaha-"

"Enough!" Tatsuki interrupted, leading her friend away and whispering to her, "Ichigo doesn't _like_ those ghost shows…I thought I told you that…"

"Are you at least going to the live thing tomorrow at the old hospital?" Mizuiro asked his orange-haired friend.

"No."

"Why???" Keigo cried, "You have to go! Everyone in Karakura is going! If you don't go, you'll be ostracized! You'll be 'the guy who didn't go' and everyone will make fun of you!"

"How creative of them…"

"But, even that Ishida guy is going!"

"No way," Ichigo said confidently, glancing at their spectacled classmate, "He wouldn't be into this kind of…"

He trailed off, as he saw Ishida turn to look at him, his arms crossed in front of his chest and a smirk on his lips.

_Bastard!_

XXXXXXXXXX

The following night found the classmates of Class Three and the Kurosaki family crossing paths on their way to the abandoned hospital.

"You _came_!" Mizuiro and Keigo grinned, pointing and laughing at their sour friend.

"Quiet! I'll kick your asses!" Ichigo snapped at them.

"So fierce!" the duo whispered, clutching each other in mock terror.

As the group made their way down the street, Orihime turned to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun…I'm sorry about before…I didn't know you don't like these shows."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know. Unlike these two bozos," he said, gesturing at Keigo and Mizuiro, who were flashing him the signature Bura-Rei gesture and sticking their tongues out.

"But…you still came?"

"Yeah, well…Yuzu and my oyaji are huge fans. And I couldn't leave Karin to suffer through it alone…"

_Not after she threatened me the last time I left her alone with Beardo…_

"That's so kind of you…" Orihime smiled.

"I guess…just doing what brothers do."

"Right. Brothers…" she replied faintly.

As they neared the hospital, the crowd thickened and the group was separated.

Finding himself alone, Ichigo felt slightly relieved.

_At least I won't have to deal with Mizuiro and Keigo for a while._

"I'm surprised to see you here Kurosaki!" a voice said to his left.

Turning, Ichigo frowned when he saw that the speaker was Ishida, who was wearing his usual smirk.

"Yeah, well…family. What're you gonna' do? I wouldn't have figured you'd enjoy this either. You can see spirits too, don't you know this guy's a hack?"

"Don Kan'onji-san is not a _hack_!" Uryū said emphatically, "He is an extraordinary human being, who helps spirits in ways far better than you _shinigami_. Were it another time, I'm sure he could've been a Quincy…"

"Have you ever actually _seen_ him talking to a spirit on TV?" Ichigo asked, ignoring his companion's none too subtle dig.

Ishida began a harsh retort, but was interrupted by a loud voice that echoed over the crowd.

"Leave this **place**!"

"What the hell was _that_?!"

"An earthbound soul," a familiar voice answered from behind them.

Spinning around, Ichigo was shocked to find the entire staff of Urahara Shōten standing behind them.

"Good evening Kurosaki-san!" Urahara grinned

"What are you all _doing_ here?!" Ichigo said, flabbergasted.

"Why, we came to see Don Kan'onji of course!"

Tessai nodded vigorously. "Bohahaha."

"Of _course_ you did…" the shinigami in training muttered darkly.

"Who are these people Kurosaki?" Ishida asked, looking at the new arrivals with suspicion.

"They're people I work with," Ichigo said quickly, cutting off Urahara before he could say anything.

"In other words…shinigami…"

"How could you tell?"

"Not _all_ of us have the sensory perception of an _earthworm_ Kurosaki."

_Asshole_…Ichigo thought as he glared at his dark-haired companion.

"So what's an earthbound spirit?" he asked geta-loving mentor, "It sounds like a hollow's voice."

"Aha, yes, it is similar. An earthbound spirit is on its way to becoming a hollow. It's a plus which has bound itself to a place of regret as its heart slowly degrades into despair. Its chain of fate will dissolve and the hole in its chest will open."

"You mean like-" Ichigo started to say, but Urahara interrupted him.

"Correct! Just like _that_."

Ishida raised an eyebrow at their exchange. However, before he could remark on it, the announcer proclaimed that the broadcast was about to begin and that the much-loved host of the show had arrived.

"Please welcome, Hell's Messenger: Mister…Don Kan'onji!!!"

At that moment, an extravagantly dressed man jumped out of a helicopter above, yelling, "SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!!!!"

Deploying a parachute, Kan'onji drifted down to land clumsily next to the announcer.

_Well, Ishida was right about one thing…_Ichigo thought, _Kan'onji could definitely be a Quincy. He already wears a goofy costume…_

Glancing at his self-proclaimed rival, Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at seeing the proud Quincy gazing up at the ridiculous host with starry eyes.

"Greetings babies! Tonight I will help all of you hear the whispers of spirits. My nose is filled with the horrid scent of ghosts! It certainly-"

"SMELLS LIKE BAD SPIRITS!" the audience chorused, to Ichigo's annoyance.

Smoke filled the stage and a voice called out, "Go to commercial!"

"Yes, I can see now. He's _riveting_…" Ichigo muttered sarcastically to Ishida.

"I won't have you ruin this for me Kurosaki!" Ishida said, following everyone to next location.

Sighing, the exasperated teen turned to Urahara. "So do I need to perform konsō on this earthbound spirit?"

"Well…probably not…" the ex-captain said playfully as the crowd pushed them along, "It usually takes months for earthbound spirits to degenerate into hollows, unless their hole is enlarged. You can _probably_ wait until these proceedings are over to send him on."

As they approached the next shooting location, the demi-hollow's voice became clearer.

"**This** hospital is **mine**! I should've inherited it! Get **out**! It's **MINE**!"

"Seems like a nice guy," Ichigo commented dryly.

"Do we _have_ to be here?" Jinta whined, tugging at Tessai's apron.

"Yes, Jinta-dono."

_The adults want to watch this instead of the kids?_ Ichigo wondered.

"Oi, Jinta! If you want, my sisters are around here. They're around your age, or at least your height, shorty."

Grabbing Ururu's hand, Jinta wasted no time in disappearing into the crowd.

"Don't eat any candy!" their enormous protector shouted after them, "You know how it upsets your tummies!"

"Why would they eat _candy_?" Ichigo asked.

"Jinta always looks for candy as soon as we leave him alone."

"Silence please!" the announcer called, "Camera rolling!"

"Spirits are always with you!" Don Kan'onji said, doing his trademark gesture.

"Bohahahaha!" the crowd said automatically, imitating him.

Tuning them and Kan'onji out, Ichigo turned to Urahara, "You obviously didn't come to see this bozo. What're you two _really_ doing here?"

"We just wanted to check up on you. It's been a while since our last training session and we were wondering about your encounter at the graveyard."

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to tell them. _I'm not telling them about Kaasan, that's for sure…_

"If you must know, I fought a really strong hollow. He said he'd been pursued by shinigami for fifty years."

"Impressive," Tessai murmured.

"And I…I also learned the name of my zanpakutō."

"Really? What is it?"

"His name is-…what the _HELL_ is that idiot _doing_?!"

Urahara frowned. "Not very imaginative…" he said, following Ichigo's gaze, "You would thi-…Oh! My _my_…that _is_ unfortunate…"

At the head of the audience, Don Kan'onji had inserted a rod into the developing hole in the demi-hollow's chest and was attempting to pry it open.

_That moron can actually see ghosts?!_ Ichigo thought.

"I've got to stop him!" he said aloud, reaching into his pocket for his gikongan. His fingers met only lint, however.

_I really need to stop leaving it at home_…he reprimanded himself.

Grinning at his frustrated expression, Urahara said, "Problems Kurosaki-san?"

"I…left my gikongan at home…" Ichigo admitted, exasperatedly.

"Well, let me-…oh my! It looks like your Quincy friend might beat you to it!"

Across the crowd, Ichigo could see the flash of Ishida's glasses moving through the sea of people.

"Quick!" he said urgently, "Knock me out of the gigai!"

Nodding almost lazily, Urahara pushed the end of his cane straight through Ichigo's head, sending his spirit form tumbling out of his fleshy imitation body, which was immediately caught by Tessai.

Leaping to his feet, Ichigo plowed through the crowd, knocking people aside with ease due to his unseen form.

Just as Ishida had reached the ropes separating the crowd from the stage area, Ichigo slapped a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around.

"_What is it_?!" the Quincy snapped, glaring at his classmate.

"Look! I realize you probably want to go in there and save your hero, but the fact is, I can't be seen by all these people and you can! Let _me_ take care of this!"

Ishida processed this for a few seconds, before replying quickly, "Fine! But you _owe_ me Kurosaki."

"Deal," Ichigo said, leaping over the barrier and tackling Don Kan'onji to the ground.

"Ohhhh!" the announcer cried dramatically, "Mister Kan'onji goes airborne!"

"What's the meaning of this boy?!" the garrulous performer spluttered, "You're just a ghost! I…I see! So you're a fan even in death?"

Seething in rage, Ichigo grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Argh! If you don't shut up, I'm gonna' _kill_ you! Now stand back and-"

At that moment, however, the demi-hollow's howls had reached a fever pitch; its skin cracking as a bright light shone beneath its surface.

"I'm too late…" Ichigo muttered.

The earthbound spirit then proceeded to explode; seemingly vanishing in the process.

_There's no _way_ he actually did it_…he thought, glancing sideways at Kan'onji who was taking the opportunity to enjoy his victory.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida shouted, leaning over the railing, "Look up! It's there!"

Whirling around, Ichigo felt his stomach drop as the hollow's body took shape. Finally, the former man's head sprouted from the sickly green torso, its mouth wide in an endless screech. Milky white bone matter flowed from its orifices, covering the spirit's face with a wide, gaping mask.

"Ah! What's this?" Kan'onji said excitedly, "A very strong smell of bad spirits! This must be the boss of the ghost from before!"

"That's not what it is," Ichigo muttered irritably, drawing his zanpakutō. Feeling something amiss, he looked down at it, only to discover that it was no longer in its sealed state, but in the large cleaver-like blade he had only recently unleashed.

_Urahara's always goes back to normal when he's finished fighting…I'll have to ask him about that. _

"**It hurts!**" the newborn hollow rasped, "**It hurts so much!** **Devour**…**I'll devour your soul!!!**"

As the fiend leapt from the roof, Ichigo raised Zangetsu, preparing to slice straight through its head. However, Kan'onji started toward him, trying to get between him and the hollow.

"What are y-"

"Leave this to me boy!" the self-described medium insisted, raising his stick.

_Forget this!_ Ichigo thought, shifting his sword to his left hand and curling his right into a fist.

Kan'onji didn't know what hit him.

Ichigo had just enough time to grip his zanpakutō with both hands and swing at the frog hollow's midsection.

Twisting in midair, the beast only caught a glancing blow to its stomach.

All too aware of the many people at his back, Ichigo dove over the unconscious host of Bura-Rei and took off down one of the hospital's dank corridors, knowing that the hollow would be in hot pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the crowd, people were having varied reactions.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Was that…_Ichi-nii_?" Karin muttered to herself.

She was drowned out by her father who was shouting, "C'mon Mister Kan'onji! You're tougher than some ghost!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tatsuki-chan…did you see something up there?" Orihime murmured to her friend.

"Mmm hmm," she replied, frowning, "It looked like two big shapes…"

"I hope Kan'onji-san is okay…"

XXXXXXXXXX

_What was that just now…_Chad thought to himself. He turned to Keigo to see if his friend had seen anything as well, but found him too distracted.

"Why does _Mizuiro_ have _all_ the luck?!" Keigo wailed, watching his pal get fawned over by a pair of older women.

"Kan'onji-san is unconscious!" Mizuiro cried in mock terror, "What's going _on_?"

"Oh, you poor baby!" the women pouted, hugging him closer to them to his continued delight.

"WHY?!" Keigo practically sobbed, leaning on Chad.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Kuso Kurosaki!_ Ishida Uryū seethed, _You didn't have to knock him out like that…although…Kan'onji-san did create quite a problem…_

XXXXXXXXXX

The long dimmed lights of the hospital offered no light to Ichigo as he fled deeper into its depths. When he felt he had put enough distance between himself and the crowd, he whirled around, bringing Zangetsu to bear.

To his shock, he found the corridor behind him completely devoid of the angry spirit out for this blood. In his haste to lead the hollow away, Ichigo hadn't noticed when the sounds of its pursuit died away.

_Where'd it go?! _he wondered, glancing about. Ichigo even tried reaching out and trying to detect the hollow's reiatsu as Urahara had instructed him. Although he was able to detect familiar presences some of the time, like the members of Urahara Shōten, unfamiliar things still eluded him.

At that moment the ceiling collapsed, as the hollow burst through the concrete above, its mouth spewing a deluge of green slime straight at Ichigo's face.

Caught off guard, the sludge struck his head, knocking him off his feet and clinging to his hair, as well as the floor under him; effectively trapping him.

"**You smell gooooood**..." the hollow leered, licking its lipless mouth with its reptilian tongue.

"I wish I could say the _same_…" Ichigo said through gritted teeth as he struggled to reach his zanpakutō, which he had dropped in his surprise.

_Come on…_he thought, as his fingers inched towards Zangetsu's hilt. _Gotcha'!_

Twisting to the side, Ichigo sliced through the gunk holding him to the floor; removing a few of his orange locks in the process.

_Damnit! No time to worry about your hair now_…

Rolling quickly out of the beast's clutches, Ichigo leapt to his feet, skidding backwards and lopping off a few of the hollow's advancing fingers.

Instead of recoiling in pain like any normal being, the hollow instead howled in fury, increasing its speed.

_Oh, crap!_ Ichigo thought, beating a hasty retreat. _There's no way I can get at it in here. I've gotta' get to the roof…_

He bolted up the stairs, taking three or four at a time, the hollow crashing and careening behind him. He managed to gain some distance as the stairwell narrowed nearer the roof.

Bursting out into the night air, Ichigo gave the rooftop a cursory glance and tried to get his bearings.

_Okay…you_ _were right behind me, so that means I know exactly where you'll_-

The hollow interrupted his thought process, ripping the roof access door from its hinges and charging towards him.

As Ichigo swung his sword down to bisect its head, it raised its hands to block the blow.

The blade bit deep into the fiend's palms, but stopped short when it hit bone. Although the hollow howled, it did not let go.

Ichigo roared right back, his reiatsu pouring out and giving him strength. The zanpakutō slid through the hollow's makeshift guard with ease, neatly slicing its head as well.

He gave a sigh of relief as the hollow disintegrated in a haze. Stabbing his sword into the rooftop, he set about removing the muck from his hair.

"Stupid…hollow…slime…"

"Well done!" a voice behind him said approvingly.

_What the_-

It was her. The shinigami girl.

"You!" he said simultaneously with her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're…you're _alive_…" Rukia whispered, her lip quivering slightly.

"Well, yeah…sort of…" Ichigo said, shrugging and indicating his shinigami robes.

"Oh! You…you're a shinigami? How is this _possible_?" she wondered, staring at him as if he were about to disappear.

"That's…that's kind of a long story…" Ichigo said, scratching his head in discomfort, "I've gotta' take care of something f-"

"Kurosaki!" an angry voice interrupted him.

"Ishida?!"

"I sensed that you'd defeated the hollow and wanted to make s-"

He stopped upon seeing Rukia. "_What_ is a _shinigami_ doing _here_?!" he said coldly, his eyes narrowing as he advanced angrily on her, "You have _no_ place being here!"

"Knock it off!" Ichigo barked, getting between them and stopping the advancing Quincy, "It doesn't matter why she's here. I trust her and that's that. Go back and watch Kan'onji lie on the ground, Ishida."

"I'm not going anywhere. And don't think I'll forgive you for ruining Bura-Rei. Kan'onji may have used…_questionable_ tactics, but striking him was unjustified! They've started sending people home already."

"I'm devastated, _really_, Ishida, but why don't you join them? This doesn't concern you."

Rukia followed the exchange back and forth, puzzled by the human's attitude.

"_Any_ shinigami in my town concerns me."

"Look…" Ichigo said, taking his classmate aside, "this shinigami is the one who saved my family. So why don't you drop this? I'll do that duel…contest…thing you wanted me to do…"

"When?"

"Saturday, 3 o'clock, the park."

"…Very well," Ishida conceded haughtily, "I will see you there. And Kurosaki: don't trust her. The first shinigami I met tried to _save_ me too…"

Pondering his rival's parting words, Ichigo was brought out of his musings by Rukia, who coughed nervously.

"I hope I haven't caused you any _more_ trouble…" she said, her eyes doing their best to avoid his.

"Huh? Trouble? What trouble?"

"Well…" she took a moment, "Your death…was _my_ fault…you have every right to be angry."

"That's not true!" Ichigo protested, but Rukia continued on.

"I…you…you _died_ because of _ME_!!!" she sobbed, tears pouring down her face, as all of her pent up guilt resurfaced, "I _failed_ to protect you!"

_Why is this happening now? Has all my training, all my hard work been for nothing, if this is all it takes for me to break down? I thought I was _stronger_ than this…wasn't I getting-_

Her insecure thoughts came to an end as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Listen," Ichigo said firmly, "If it hadn't been for you, my family would be dead along with me."

"But, I-"

"And me dying was my _own_ stupid fault!" Ichigo cut her off, "It was there because of me and I thought I could do something about it. So don't blame yourself."

Rukia wiped her eyes, nodding gratefully. "I…arigato…I still feel like I owe you something…um…"

"What?"

"I just realized…I don't know your name…"

"Oh. Right. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kuchiki Rukia," the black-haired shinigami replied, smiling.

"So…er…" Ichigo muttered, scratching his head, "I suppose you're wondering why I'm a shinigami, right?"

"Yes!" Rukia said eagerly, amazed she had "I did not think it was _possible_ to become a shinigami so quickly without another's help. How did you manage it?"

"I helped him," a voice behind her said cheerfully.

"Yah!" Ichigo yelped, having not sensed his approach, "Baka! Quit sneaking up on people!"

"So sorry, Kurosaki-san, I didn't mean to star-…oh! Hello miss. And who might you be?" Urahara inquired, his eyes twinkling in their knowing way.

"Kuchiki Rukia…" she answered cautiously, looking to Ichigo; still unsure of the man's intentions.

"Pleased to meet you! Urahara Kisuke," he introduced himself, bowing slightly.

"Ura…hara…Kisuke?" Rukia muttered suspiciously, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Ah! And to think my humble business has spread so far! I am the owner and proprietor-"

Ichigo snorted. _Like he ever does any work…_

"-of Urahara Shōten!"

"No, that's not it," Rukia frowned, causing the blonde man to deflate slightly.

"You probably heard about how he got kicked out of Soul Society," Ichigo suggested, shrugging offhandedly.

"What? You are a shinigami?!"

Urahara shook his head. "Now now Kurosaki-san…you can't let secrets go like that…"

"I trust her."

"Urahara Kisuke! Of course! Exiled from Soul Society for creating an untraceable gigai," Rukia recalled, giving the man a more appraising look.

"Among other things…" the sandaled man smirked, filing his fingernails nonchalantly, "I have many talents."

"I see…and you taught Ichigo to be a shinigami?"

_Ho, it's Ichigo _already_ is it? _

"Yes, it was I! Well, my loyal assistants at my shop helped of course. Say…you'll be here in the real world for a while, yes? Why don't I let you rent a gigai? I'll give you a real deal…" Urahara wheedled.

"I-"

"Excellent! Come with me and we'll take your measurements! Bye-bye Kurosaki-san!"

"Oi! Wait!" Ichigo called after him, but the eccentric man was already leaping across the rooftops.

"Trust me Kurosaki-san! This will be for the best in the long run!" he shouted back, hauling a very disturbed Rukia over his shoulder.

Ichigo tried following him with shunpo, but found it difficult to keep up. Urahara had only shown him the basics so far and it seemed as though he was delaying this specific aspect of the young shinigami's training for a reason.

_Is he just trying to make a sale?_ He wondered, _Or is he up to something? Ugh…I should really head home…there's a test tomorrow…but that girl…Rukia…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Upon returning home, Ichigo had found Alfred on the couch with Yuzu asleep on his lap. _Huh...Urahara must've put him in my gigai while I was fighting... _

His youngest sister had insisted on staying up and watching the news for any word on Don Kan'onji's condition. After slipping back into his artificial body and coughing up Alfred's pill form, Ichigo had stayed with his sister for a while, before carefully and quietly taking her back to her room.

Now, he lay in bed thinking over the night's events.

_It's going to be a real pain having to do that thing with Ishida. But, I've gotta' talk to Rukia again. It feels like there's some things left unfinished there._

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Ichigo's closet, Rukia observed the orange haired boy through a crack in the sliding doors.

After having a gigai thrust upon her by Urahara, Rukia had denied his offer for a place to stay as well.

_Besides, this is much more comfortable than anything that strange man could've offered me._

Watching as Ichigo's eyes began to flutter, Rukia thought, _He's so forgiving. I'm not sure if I really deserve it…but I'll do all I can to make sure I do. I will protect you. This I promise you._

XXXXXXXXXX

However, as Ichigo's eyes began to close, a dark film crept at their edges.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note**:

**So that's Chapter 11! And I didn't even have to file for it! Yes, I'm starting this Author's Note with a lame joke.**

**Again, I apologize for the long gap between updates. I've had very little breathing room this quarter. Anyway, I've started displaying the progress of my stories on my profile, so you can see how far along I am, or at least a rough estimate. I'm listing how much space the word documents I use take up, but if you'd prefer I list a word count, I can easily switch. Let me know if you prefer one over the other. **

**I've also cut down the amount of Japanese in the entire fic. I've gotten several comments about it and I realized that the sheer amount of it could be alienating potential readers, so I've cut most of it and left the honorifics, titles and a few other common, well known phrases. I've also translated all the less common ones.  
**

**And this chapter is the penultimate (love that word) chapter of the first arc! One more chapter before arc 2 (hopefully)!**

**Finally, ****DO NOT**** ask/tell/suggest that I update. All that's liable to do is make me see it as something I **_**have**_** to do, instead of something I **_**want**_** to do. Don't make this into a chore. I don't want that, and you don't want that**.


	12. Halcyon Day

Chapter 12: Halcyon Day

As Ichigo silenced his alarm with a quick rap of his wrist, he considered the day he had ahead of him.

_Guh, school's going to be a pain…I wish I could just skip it for once_, he thought, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he bumbled towards the door, _Everyone's going to be talking about Kan'onji…probably wondering if he's okay…but…I guess this is the price you pay for trying to live a normal life…_

He made a sound of disgust as he blearily ran into his closet door.

A small squeak emitted from the closet, causing him to pause and look at the door with dull suspicion.

"Hnn," he muttered sleepily, "Must need oil or something…" and continued on his way to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Behind the sliding doors, Rukia held her hand over her mouth, her face red from embarrassment and from lack of oxygen; scarcely allowing herself to breathe until he'd returned and dressed. When she was sure Ichigo was gone, she let out a long breath of relief.

Exiting the closet and creeping over to the door, she cocked her head and listened to the sounds of the Kurosaki family bustling below; going about their morning routine. Their voices elicited an almost alien feeling to well up in Rukia's chest.

_This is what family sounds like_, she realized. Shaking herself slightly, she mentally chastised herself, _Don't be ridiculous. You've seen families before; heard them. Why should Ichigo's family be any different?_

Unable to answer her own question, Rukia allowed her mind to wander, her attention settling on the room around her. While she recognized the basics of the room's accoutrements, a bed, a chair, a desk, one item seemed vaguely familiar and she couldn't put her finger on it. Peering at the contraption on top of the desk, Rukia wracked her brain, trying to recall where she had seen something like it before.

"Ah! Now I remember…" she muttered, thinking back to an errand her brother had taken her on to the twelfth division. "This…this can't be one of those konpyuutaas…can it? Those were gigantic and this is so small…"

She struck a few of the keys experimentally to no effect.

Giving up on the machine, Rukia's eyes drifted over the rest of the room. As she looked at the windows, she caught sight of herself and realized her lack of modern human clothes.

However, a solution presented itself.

Small, girl-sized footsteps echoed up the stairs, causing Rukia to bolt back into the closet. Keeping her eyes to a small crack in the doorway, the petite shinigami watched as Ichigo's younger sister, _Yukari? Yuu? Yusuke? That's a boy's name!_, entered the room and made a beeline for a small bag with straps lying on the floor.

"Ichi-nii!" she called, "You forgot your backpack!"

"Ah!" a distant and slightly panicked voice shouted back, "Arigato Yuzu!"

_Yuzu…so _that_ was it…_Rukia thought to herself, _I was close. For so young a girl she's almost as tall as me…perhaps…_

Inspiration took its course, and after she was sure everyone had left the house, Rukia stole out of Ichigo's room and searched the rooms upstairs for the one containing clothes of Yuzu's size.

After trying on several outfits, she found a yellow dress that suited her and the weather quite nicely.

Following this little adventure, she explored the kitchen area; discovering several delicious foods in the cupboards and inside what she determined to be a sort of cooling machine.

Finding herself with nothing better to do, she decided to follow Ichigo's reiatsu signature, which Rukia now had no problem identifying, given its size and Ichigo's apparent inability to hide it. As she walked towards Ichigo's beacon-like presence, she took in the sights of the modern world.

_Everyone is in such a hurry,_ she observed, watching some young people rush by her on flat boards attached to wheels, _Has the world changed so much? _

She frowned. _No, people still hurry in Soul Society. But we just don't go as fast._

But before her thoughts could become much more esoteric, she found herself in front of a large building that Ichigo had evidently entered. Leaping deftly onto the wall surrounding the structure, Rukia circled the building until she ascertained which of the rooms contained Ichigo's reiatsu.

_It must be a school_, Rukia mused, as she observed the woman at the front of the room talking and gesturing to diagrams and maps to the group of generally uninterested adolescents seated before her.

_I wonder what types of things humans learn now…but I can't just go in there impersonating a student though…that would be absurd__…_

Recalling the gikongan that Urahara had practically forced her to buy the previous night, Rukia jumped down from the wall; taking the bunny-headed canister from her dress's single pocket, popping one of the artificial souls into her mouth and jettisoning herself from her gigai.

After instructing the enthusiastic Chappy to guard her body, Rukia set off to infiltrate the school.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was having a bad morning. Not only had his classmates insisted on talking about the previous night and Don Kan'onji's mysterious collapse whenever there was a spare moment, but he'd also caught himself daydreaming. And about that Rukia of all people!

_Why would Rukia be sitting on the wall of my school in a yellow dress?_ he asked himself, _I don't-…she's not…ridiculous__…_

Returning his attention back to the lesson, Ichigo felt his eyes glaze over. As much as he had tried to make up for people judging him on his orange hair and attitude, dying had made him see what was important to him. And school wasn't high on that list.

As his bored gaze glided off of the sentence structures on the board, Ichigo nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw Rukia poke her head through the door.

_Am I hallucinating?! Or-_

But then he noticed Ishida's back stiffen and his self-proclaimed rival's head turn slightly towards the door.

Catching his eye, Rukia waved, the black sleeves of her hakama fluttering.

_What is she _doing_ here?_ he thought franticly, nodding his head in recognition.

As the dark-haired shinigami made to enter the room, Ichigo shook his head vigorously, drawing some stares from a few of his classmates. Doing his best to avoid their attention, he feigned stretching and pointed up at the ceiling; mouthing "_Roof_. _Later_," at Rukia, who seemed to understand.

When the curious girl had left, Ishida turned to glare at Ichigo, eliciting even more looks from their classmates.

_Gee, I wonder where _he'll_ be going at lunch…_

XXXXXXXXXX

When the bell rang, Ishida immediately made for the door, prompting Ichigo to groan, slapping his hand to his head.

_Great_.

When he reached the roof, he found, not an angry Quincy, but a smiling shinigami, clad in a sundress.

"Did you change your _clothes_?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_No_," Rukia said, a bit put out, "This is my gigai."

"Oh. It's…nice…" he coughed, "So, uh, why the visit?"

"I wanted to-"

Before she could go any further however, the door to the roof swung open with a bang.

Ishida Uryū glared at the two shinigami. "I should've known you'd meet here Kurosaki."

Sighing, Ichigo kneaded his forehead in frustration.

"Who _is_ this person?" Rukia mumbled to Ichigo.

"Ishida Uryū. The _last_ Quincy," the spectacled teenager answered.

"The last…_what_?" Rukia said blankly.

"You don't _know_?" Ichigo asked, taken aback.

"Know _what_?" Rukia repeated apprehensively, "The last 'destroyer,' what does that mean?"

"You _honestly_ expect me to believe you don't _know_?!" Ishida spat, taking a step forward.

"Back off Ishida!" Ichigo growled, stepping in front of Rukia protectively, "Maybe she doesn't know what happened."

"Neither do _you_."

"Huh? Of course I do! The shinigami killed all the Quincy because you were unbalancing the universe or whatever."

Rukia started at this declaration, beginning to put the pieces together. _So, his people were killed by shinigami and that's why he hates us?_

"This doesn't make sense…" she muttered, "If something like that happened, we would've been taught about it at the academy…"

"I don't blame them for wanting to keep it quiet," Ichigo said, "They tried to protect their families from hollows, but the way they destroyed hollows didn't let their souls rest. They were trying to do the right thing, but they were doing it the wrong way."

"I agree," Ishida interjected.

The two shinigami did a double take.

"W-what?" Ichigo said, stumbling over the word, "You do?"

"Yes. In that case the shinigami were acting with the best interest of the many. They were probably right in doing what they did. I had no ill will towards them until…my sensei died."

"Your sensei?"

"As one of the last Quincy, he was kept under close watch by the shinigami. Time and again he appealed to them to work together, to find some compromise. But their answer was always, 'leave us to our work.' And then when hollows attacked him en masse, they left him to die! They arrived to _save_ him an _hour_ after he'd _died_!" Ishida finished bitterly.

Rukia and Ichigo were silent for a moment; too shocked to say anything.

Eventually, Rukia made to bow in apology, but Ichigo held out a hand to stop her.

"So…" he said slowly, squinting at his classmate in disbelief, "You want to prove Quincy are better than Shinigami by challenging _me_, when I've only been a shinigami for a few months, and _Rukia_, who had nothing to _do_ with your sensei's death, to get some kind of vengeance for the sensei who wanted shinigami and Quincy to work _together_? Do I have that right?"

It was Uryū's turn to be shocked; as his entire argument was undone by Ichigo in a single sentence.

"I…I…" he stuttered, frowning, as he walked back towards the door in a haze, "I'll see you tomorrow. You won't go back on our deal, will you Kurosaki?"

"No," Ichigo shook his head, "but-"

"Perhaps, he needs some time to think," Rukia suggested, watching the dark-haired boy retreat down the stairwell as the door slowly shut behind him.

"Yeah...maybe…" He scratched his head, looking up at the sky.

"How-" Rukia began, but was once again interrupted by someone loudly entering through the rooftop door.

"Sorry we're late Ichigo, we didn't pack anything for lu….uh…nch…" Keigo floundered upon spotting Ichigo's company.

Mizuiro bumped into his dumbstruck friend. "What's the matter? Did you stub your to…oh! Hello miss…"

Behind him, Chad's looming visage also registered surprise.

"Good afternoon," Rukia replied, sneaking a glance at Ichigo, who was looking extremely flustered.

"I didn't realize we were going to have _company_…" Keigo said slyly, recovering from his initial shock and nudging Ichigo knowingly, "Why don't you introduce us?"

The young beleaguered shinigami scratched the back of his head, mumbling, "Guys this is Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia, this is Keigo, Mizuiro and Chado."

"Pleased to meet you," Rukia said, curtsying.

Chad and Mizuiro both nodded their heads pleasantly, while Keigo, always one for overreaction, knelt before her and took one of her hands, crying, "Arigato, Kuchiki-san, for taking a chance on our stalwart comrade! For him to get a girlfriend as pretty as you…"

"Er, you're welcome…?" the petite girl responded, blushing unconsciously.

"Baka!" Ichigo said, equally embarrassed, slapping Keigo over his head, "She's not like that. C'mon, let's go somewhere else, Rukia."

"Ah…another one of our ranks has fallen to the female sex…" Keigo sighed wistfully, as the two of them left, "Oh well, at least you and I are still bachelors for life, eh Chado?"

"Actually, I took Natsui-san to a concert last week," Chad replied.

"I'm _last_?! NOOOOO!!!!" Keigo wailed, beating the ground with his fists.

"Did you really ask her out?" Mizuiro asked his tall friend, as they watched Keigo's tantrum.

"No, I just wanted to see his reaction."

_She is kind of cute though… _

XXXXXXXXXX

Unable to think of any place on the school ground they wouldn't be interrupted in, Ichigo led Rukia off campus; being especially careful not to be seen by any teachers.

"So, uh, listen…we don't really get a lot of time for lunch…I don't know how much time we'll have to talk…"

"Oh, I see…" Rukia blinked, "How…how is it everyone still believes you are still alive?"

"Uhm…I don't know actually…I guess I just assumed that Urahara did something. He acts like a doofus, but he can be really sneaky…"

_He's certainly persuasive_, Rukia thought, recalling the eccentric man's insistent sales pitch for a gigai.

"I see…I just…I didn't expect you to be a shinigami and for you to still be living a life in the real world…It seems unprecedented..."

Ichigo merely shrugged. "I never really thought about it like that. I don't really know that much about shinigami, apart from what Urahara's told me."

"What do you want to know?" Rukia asked, "I'll tell you whatever you like."

"Oh, that's great!" Ichigo said, getting excited. However, his excitement was short-lived, as the unmistakable tones of the school bell reached his ears.

"Kuso…that's the bell to go back to class! Listen, I get out in three hours. Let's meet at that park across the street, okay?"

Rukia nodded and watched him sprint back towards his class.

_Hmm, what can I do for three hours? _

She set off down the street, looking into all the shops selling various modern wares and even going into a few to investigate some of the more curious items.

_Why would anyone need to make melons into balls?_

_Oh, this chair is so comfortable! I had no idea sitting in one could be so enjoyable. What did the man call it? Layzeeboi?_

_A machine that serves you drinks? Are there no waiters anymore?_

Meanwhile, Ichigo was having a hard time enjoying his afternoon. Keigo was alternating between shooting him dirty looks and giving him thumbs up.

Mizuiro wasn't making things any easier for him either. Despite his status as the class's closet womanizer, he enjoyed gossiping almost as much; which meant that most of the class knew about his supposed girlfriend and were communicating with one another about it via the note system.

He groaned quietly, lowering his head onto his desk, attempting to listen to the teacher's lecture.

His eyes wandered over to Ishida, who, unlike the rest of the class, was ignoring him for a change. Just then, the Quincy's glasses flashed as he turned in Ichigo's direction.

_Crap! I spoke too soon…_

But as they caught each other's eye, Ishida turned away just as quickly.

_What was that look on his face? He wasn't glaring at me for a change…he looked almost ashamed…_

As he tried to deduce his rival's mood, he was struck in the head by a paper airplane. Looking around for the perpetrator, Keigo waved at him, snickering and gesturing for him to open it.

Unfolding the note as quietly as he could, he read: "Has she put out yet? -Signed Keigo"

A vein pulsed in Ichigo's neck as he crushed the piece of paper in his fist.

_Keigo!!!_

XXXXXXXXXX

When the bell rang, Ichigo made a quick exit so as to avoid any more unwanted attention.

Orihime, being one of the few people who hadn't partaken in note-passing, was rather confused when everyone began talking about her orange haired classmate as soon as he left.

"Why's everyone talking about Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan?" she asked her friend as they left the classroom.

"There's a rumor going around that he has a…a girlfriend," Tatsuki replied skeptically. Although she was wary about exposing Orihime to a rumor that would no doubt cause her to doubt her own chances with their scowling classmate, Tatsuki was not in the habit of lying to her best friend.

_Besides, if Ichigo can't even tell that Orihime likes him, how could he possibly in a relationship with some other girl?_

She threw all her assumptions out the window though, when, upon exiting the school, she and Orihime witnessed Ichigo talking to a short, dark haired girl across the street.

Glancing at her friend, Tatsuki wasn't surprised to see Orihime looking at the ground, her hands clutched to her chest; as though she were keeping her heart from escaping the confines of her body.

"Cheer up Orihime," Tatsuki said confidently, "Maybe she's some old friend of his. I'll bet everyone's just blowing this out of proportions."

"B-but I thought you were Kurosaki-kun's oldest friend…"

"It's not like I know his life story. But…even if she is his girlfriend…don't let this get you down. You can be happy even if you can't be with him, right?"

"I…I guess," Orihime sniffed, returning the smile Tatsuki offered her.

"I'll come over tonight and we can eat ice cream, alright?"

"Oh, can we have pistachio?"

"Anything you w-"

"Hime!" Chizuru squealed, interrupting Tatsuki, and hugging Orihime from behind and groping her bosom, "Let me sex you better!"

Her molestation was short-lived, however, as was her ability to speak, for her mouth was soon filled with Tatsuki's foot.

"_Beat it!_"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why are they all staring at us?" Rukia wondered, frowning at all the curious teenagers on the opposite side of the street.

"Er, never mind them," Ichigo said uncomfortably, leading her away from the school and further into the park.

The pair finally settled down under a tree in a secluded clearing.

"So…"

"So…"

"I've been meaning to ask you…" Rukia began, twiddling her thumbs, "…how is it that you became a shinigami? I didn't think normal pluses were retained enough reiatsu to become one and _you_ have as much as a ranked officer…"

"Oh! Right…" Ichigo spent the next few minutes summarizing his near-transformation into a hollow and the way he had communed with his zanpakutō's spirit.

"I…I've never _heard_ of such a thing…"

"Well, I've never exactly been normal…" Ichigo groused, gesturing at his brightly colored hair.

"Hmm? Your hair? What about it"

"Well, it's _orange_, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Is that…unusual?"

"Yes! _Especially_ since I didn't dye it, I was _born_ like this."

"Hmm…if it makes you feel any better, several members of the Gotei Thirteen have unusual hair colors. Hitsugaya-taicho of the 10th Division has white hair, and he is _younger_ than I am."

"Huh…I guess normal's pretty relative. What's Soul Society like anyway? Urahara hasn't really talked about it much."

Rukia considered how best to describe her home. "Soul Society…is divided, into two parts: Rukongai, where most souls live, and Seireitei, where the shinigami reside. There is no hunger, unless you have spiritual power. There is also no disease, and aging is slowed significantly."

"I see…" Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow, "So you still like explaining things with those weird drawings of yours huh?"

Rukia scowled, lowering her new sketchpad that she'd been using as a visual aid.

"Th-they're not weird!" she spluttered indignantly, her cheeks reddening, "If you can't recognize good art, then that's _your_ problem! I just thought it would help you understand!"

Ichigo merely smirked as she stuffed the notebook back into a shopping bag full of purchases.

"_Unappreciative_…" Rukia mumbled, shooting him a glare, "Is there anything else you wanted to know? Or _criticize_?"

Chuckling, Ichigo shook his head. "Not that I can th-…oh wait! I _was_ wondering about how most people become shinigami. Because you said I wasn't the usual case right?"

"Yes, that's right. Usually, if someone has enough reiatsu, they are given the opportunity to attend the Shinou Academy."

"The opportunity? Who wouldn't want to go?"

"Some of the noble families. Not all of them want to risk losing an heir to a hollow, and they can afford to have their children taught privately."

"There are noble…there are families? People can have children after they die?"

"Certainly. Why wouldn't they?"

"I…I don't know…so these nobles…what makes them noble?"

"High reiatsu, usually. As it can be transferred through lineage, it's extremely valuable to Soul Society that the next generation remains strong."

"Huh…" Something about that struck him as odd, but he couldn't put his finger on it; like something was right in front of his face, but he couldn't see it.

"Now, the curriculum at Shinou Academy is taught over six years, but some…some _gifted_ students graduate early…" she trailed off, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Rukia?" Ichigo frowned, waving his hand in front of her face, "Still here?"

"Hmm? Of course! It's just…my, my fukutaicho graduated early."

"Okay…"

"You…remind me of him…" she said softly.

"Oh…_oh_…is he…?"

"He died, yes…and I…I blamed myself. So when _you_…" Rukia sniffed; looking away and wiping her eyes.

"Hey, it's not…I mean I don't…"

"I know. It's just _difficult_…"

"Y-yeah…" Ichigo said uneasily. _Should I tell her? I don't really know her that well…but still…_

"I lost my mother."

"I…I'm so sorry…"

"A hollow did it. Six years ago. It…it was going after me and I…I've always blamed myself for that. I just…I think I know what it's like. Dealing with that. The guilt…"

_He really does understand. _

"I found the same hollow not too long ago. Or he found me. And I avenged her. He won't kill again. And I…I feel better now. I think…that she can rest easier now. Wherever she is…"

Rukia smiled. "Kaien-dono as well. My fukutaicho." _At least, I hope so..._

"Right."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Ichigo shielded his eyes against the dying sun.

"What time is it?" he said, glancing at his watch, "Whoa! I should get going...oh! Er…do you have money for food, because I could take you somewhere or…?"

"Why don't we just go to your house?" Rukia asked innocently, climbing to her feet and walking away, "I'm already sleeping there anyway…"

"WHAT?! Since _WHEN_?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

A single, unseen eye watched the pair as they left the park.

_So he's the one who killed Grand Fisher, eh? I'll have to put you to the test…_Iceringer thought calculatedly.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: Finals blah! New apartment blah! Job search blah! Blah blah blah? Blah! Gold star if you get that reference. Anyway, those are my latest excuses. Make of them what you will. Or won't…? **

**I know I said that the last chapter would be the penultimate chapter of the arc, but I decided to add in a kind of filler chapter just to show Ichigo and Rukia getting to know each other. I figured that I'd kept them apart this long that they deserve to at least interact a little before the plot thickens. And their whole conversation went in an entirely different direction than I'd intended, but I really liked how it turned out.**

**Also, you sticklers might notice that Rukia didn't have to learn modern Japanese through reading manga like in the canon story. It's really just about moving the story along, and while Rukia speaking in an overly flowery language might be funny to write, I had other priorities. While I'm on the subject, I'm pretty sure all spiritual entities are able to understand each other (most of the time).**


	13. Two Riders Were Approaching

Chapter 13: Two Riders Were Approaching

"GOOD MORN-NIIINGGGGG ICHI-GOOOOOO!!!!"

"What the HELL is _wrong_ with you?!" Ichigo bellowed as he clambered up from the floor where his father had kicked him, "It's the _weekend_ you deranged excuse for a parent!"

"An enemy waits for no time or season to attack," Isshin said sagely.

"You got that from a fortune cookie!"

"The Chinese are a _wise_ people son, you'd do well to-"

But Ichigo didn't give him time to finish his lecture, ushering him out of the room with a swift kick to the gut.

"Heed-…my-…advice!" Isshin said, calling out each word as he hit a new step on the stairway.

His son rolled his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them, yawning tiredly.

_I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I guess I stayed up too late talking to-…Rukia!_

He froze as the cogs turned in his head.

_She probably heard all that…_

"Um…Rukia?" he said tentatively, sliding the door of his closet.

Expecting an irritable and violent reaction, Ichigo was surprised to find the girl in his closet giggling.

"Your father is very…funny…" she said between titters.

"Easy for _you_ to say," Ichigo muttered, rubbing his stomach, "You didn't get kicked…"

"So, will you really be dueling Ishida-san today?" she asked, her laughter subsiding.

"Crap!" Ichigo groused, slapping his forehead, "I totally forgot about that…I don't suppose you could offer me any pointers?"

Rukia shrugged. "I had never heard of a Quincy until yesterday."

Ichigo sighed. "I really don't want to do this…but maybe I can beat some sense into him…"

"Why…_are_ you doing this?" Rukia asked tentatively, toying with the sleeves of the pajamas she had "borrowed" from Yuzu.

Her orange-haired host frowned, sitting back down on his bed and crossing his arms in thought.

"I guess it's because…I owe him. He saved my life," he replied finally, a wry smile tugging at his lips, "Something you have in common…"

She made to deny his assertion, but was stopped when Ichigo raised a hand an obstinate expression on his face.

"_Forget_ it! I _know_ what you're going to say. From now on, all of your opinions on what happened that night will be rejected!"

"You can't just-"

"Rejected!"

XXXXXXXXXX

After sharing some breakfast in his room, Ichigo and Rukia set off for the park to prepare before the duel.

"Are you sure you want me with you?" Rukia wondered as the pair passed a playground full of children enjoying the early summer sun, "Ishida-san holds a grudge against shinigami and my presence-"

"-Will help me convince him he's an _idiot_. But if he _wants_ to be stubborn, then I need to be ready to fight him."

"I suppose you're right," she conceded. They walked in silence for a time, as they moved away from the potentially curious children at play.

Looking back at them, Rukia felt a pang of envy. _If only I could have grown up in a place this safe…_

She soon quashed her jealousy, reminding herself not to be distracted. _I need to do my best to help Ichigo prepare. Who knows what that Urahara has been teaching him…_

Upon reaching a suitably isolated clearing, Ichigo took the gikongan canister from his pocket and swallowed one of the pills, expelling him from his gigai.

"Nice…_bunny_…" Ichigo snickered upon seeing Rukia do the same.

"Sh-shut up!" Rukia bit back, slightly flustered as she too exited her artificial body, "At least it's not the unpopular Alfred!"

"Easy boy," Ichigo said, grabbing the back of his gigai's shirt as Alfred struggled in vain to get at the short shinigami.

"She has insulted my honor sir! I demand satisfaction! I must duel her!"

"Well, I need her for _my_ duel, so you'll just have to wait."

"Very _well_ sir," the artificial soul said grudgingly, straightening himself stiffly and going to stand over by Chappy, who waved excitedly at him.

Both shinigami drew their zanpakutō, sizing each other up.

"I appreciate that you're taking me seriously, but there was no need to perform shikai immediately," Rukia frowned, staring at the enormous cleaver blade Ichigo rested on his shoulder.

Ichigo blinked blankly. "What? What's shikai?"

"You mean…you don't know your zanpakutō's name?"

"Of course I do," Ichigo said indignantly, "It's Zangetsu. Why?"

"So Urahara never told you about shikai, the initial release?" Rukia said, shaking her head is disbelief, "He must be a poor instructor…"

"He can be really vague and cryptic y-…hey! What do you mean _initial_?! Is there another one?!"

"Yes, bankai. It usually takes years of training to achieve though. It is one of the requirements to becoming a captain and is seldom attained by anyone. Perhaps one person in a generation is capable of achieving it."

"So, if knowing your zanpakutō's name lets you do shikai, then what lets you do bankai?" Ichigo wondered, thinking of how he had been unable to hear Zangetsu's name.

"One must be able to bring the zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world and subjugate it. An additional command phrase is also said when unleashing it," Rukia explained.

"Additional? In addition to _what_?"

"You _don't_ say a command phrase before you release your zanpakutō from its dormant state?" Rukia asked dubiously, quirking an eyebrow.

"No. Ever since I learned Zangetsu's name, he just stays in this form. I've tried resealing it like I saw Urahara do, but I-…what's the matter?" Ichigo said uneasily, finally noticing that Rukia's jaw was hanging open; with an expression somewhere between admiration and horror on her face.

"Wh-what you have is called a…a constant-release type zanpakutō…" Rukia said in a hushed voice, "There's only one other person I can remember in the history of Soul Society that has one: captain of the 11th Division, Zaraki Kenpachi. It's said that the reason his zanpakutō remains in his released state is because of his monstrous reiatsu. It's…_possible_ that you might have almost as much as he does…"

Unable to think of a response, Ichigo could only ponder Rukia's words in stunned silence.

_Am I really that strong? Could I maybe do this bankai thing one day? _

"I don't mean to interrupt, Master Ichigo, but do you think you might be able to hurry things along?" Alfred spoke up, batting Chappy away as she made an attempt to play with the hair on Ichigo's gigai.

"Huh? Oh right, _practice_!" Ichigo shook his head and renewed his grip on his sword.

"Are you ready?" Rukia asked, raising her own zanpakutō.

"As I'll ever be," he replied with a grin.

They spent a few seconds staring one another down before they both disappeared in a blur of motion. Reappearing somewhere in the distance between them, their swords met in a clash of steel.

Ichigo's larger frame gave him a distinct advantage, one he did not waste; battering away at his smaller opponent.

Rukia, keenly aware of her height, was used to having to compensate for it. Quickly dodging one of Ichigo's strikes, the raven-haired shinigami made for the opening created by her friend's overshot swing.

Pivoting, Ichigo brought the flat of his blade up to block the point of her stabbing sword. Shoving her back, the pair circled one another, each searching for a weakness in the other's defenses.

"Who's not taking who seriously now?" Ichigo taunted teasingly, "Why don't you use your shikai on me?"

Rukia shook her head. "No matter how strong you have become in the past few months, I have been a shinigami for far longer than you have. There's no w-"

She stopped short when Ichigo disappeared from view.

"I said you weren't taking me seriously," Ichigo said from behind her.

Whirling around, Rukia struck out in disbelief, once again locking swords with him.

From the perspectives of Chappy and Alfred, the pair flickered back and forth across the field; a clang of metal echoing across the park every time they reappeared.

_This is impossible…_Rukia thought, _I've been training with shunpo for weeks and even then I have a solid background in it…how is it that he's as good as I am?_

"_Fine_," she said through gritted teeth, pushing back another of Ichigo's strong attacks to give her some breathing room, "Mae Sode-"

"I hope I'm not interrupting a fight _between_ two shinigami," a voice spoke up, stopping Rukia dead in her tracks.

Both shinigami turned to see Ishida Uryū leaning against a tree, smirking slightly.

"Ishida," Ichigo said neutrally, "You're early."

"Yes, and for once, so are _you_, Kurosaki."

Rolling his eyes at his classmate's attempt to provoke him, Ichigo shouldered his zanpakutō.

"So are you still going to insist we do this thing? Because I _really_ don't see the point."

"Are you going back on your _word_, Kurosaki? You said-"

"I know, I _know_…I just thought you might've…had a change of _heart_...?" he said, searching Ishida's face for some sign of the remorse he thought he'd seen there yesterday.

"No, of course not," Uryū replied stiffly.

_Even if it goes against what sensei would've wanted…on my pride as a Quincy, I cannot back down from this challenge._

"Fine…then Rukia I guess you should-"

"Oh _no_, by all means," Ishida interjected, "let _her_ participate as well."

Both shinigami did a double take.

"What?"

"Hey, this is between you and _me_ Ishida! Don't drag Rukia into your stupid vendetta!"

"Have you forgotten? I want to prove myself against _all_ shinigami, not just _you_, Kurosaki. And the contest I have in mind can easily be amended to include her."

"What exactly _is_ this contest?" Rukia demanded, having grown impatient with the Quincy.

"The rules are simple," Ishida said, drawing a small disc from his pocket, "We'll begin with this."

"And what's that?" Ichigo inquired, frowning at the miniscule and seemingly mundane object.

"Hollow bait. If I crush and scatter it, hollows will gather in this town. If I can defeat more than the both of you combined before midnight, then I win."

"You would unleash hollows on the town?!" Rukia balked, aghast.

"You're no better than Don Kan'onji!" Ichigo growled.

"Kan'onji-san didn't know what he was doing. I _do_."

"In that case, you're _worse_!" Ichigo spat furiously, "You should know better!"

"Keep your-"

But at that moment a terribly familiar feeling struck them all. The air above them distorted, belching forth a winged, white-faced monstrosity, whose haunting roar darkened an otherwise peaceful day. Mere seconds after its arrival, the trio could feel more fissures opening.

"You _BASTARD_!!!" Ichigo snarled tackling Ishida to the ground, as Rukia leapt up to deal with the hollows, "What've you _done_?!"

"It wasn't _me_…" Ishida said confusedly, lifting the part of his arm that Ichigo hadn't pinned to the ground to show him the still unbroken hollow bait.

Snatching the disc out of his hand, Ichigo tossed it deftly to Alfred, who caught it clumsily.

"Take that back to my house! And look after my family!"

"But sir I can't f-"

"I'll follow you in a minute, just _hurry_!"

"I don't understand…" Uryū murmured to himself in disbelief, "This is _impossible_! I didn't crush the bait, so _why_ are so many hollows gathering?!"

_Is this my fault?_ he thought, staring unseeingly at the sky where Rukia was gracefully bisecting the gathered hollows' skulls.

"Hey! Snap _out_ of it!" Ichigo said irritably, pulling the dazed Quincy to his feet and slapping him on the shoulder. "Whatever's going on, we're going to need your help. The two of us can't cover the whole town together."

"But I-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Either help, or I'll kick your ass!"

"Hmmph…" Uryu snorted, adjusting his glasses and regaining his usual smirk, "As if you could."

Flashing his classmate a smirk of his own, Ichigo called out, "Rukia! Have you-…how are you _doing_ that?!"

Rukia, who was standing on thin air, several dozen feet above the ground, shook her head impatiently.

"There's no time for that now! We must contain the hollows that have appeared. I will take the east part of town. Ichigo, you take the north. Ishida, you take the south."

"What about west town?" Ishida inquired.

"Urahara, my sensei, is there," Ichigo answered, "He should be able to handle it."

"Good luck!" Rukia called down before disappearing in a flash.

"How can she stand on _air_?!" Ichigo muttered in disbelief.

"Concentrating reiatsu in one's feet allows one to stand on air," Ishida supplied, with more than a little condescension, "It's a _simple_ skill Kurosaki."

"Why you-"

"Quiet! Before you go, you should know that some of our classmates have been effected by your poor control over your reiatsu. I believe they may be able to see spirits now, and therefore-"

"They'll be targets for the hollows!" Ichigo finished, his eyes widening. Without another word, he sped off using shunpo.

_Good luck Kurosaki. I now see my mistake… _

XXXXXXXXXX

From the shadows, a voice whispered, "This should soften them up nicely…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Sado Yasutora, known to most as Chad, was exiting the supermarket. Although his friend Shigeo Gitano had advised him to go to the store as late as possible for the cheaper food, Chad was not nearly as concerned about saving money.

_Quality is more important_, he thought to himself as he looked down at his groceries.

Suitably distracted by his food, Chad did not see the person in front of him until it was too late.

"Kya!" the person in front of him squealed in surprise, recoiling and then reflexively head-butting him in the chest.

People around them stared as one of them hit the floor.

_Usually, it's me that has accidentally knocked someone down,_ Chad thought nursing his sore chest.

"Oh! Sado-kun, I'm so sorry!" Orihime exclaimed, scurrying to recollect the groceries that had scattered everywhere.

"It's…quite all right, Inoue-san," Chad replied, standing shakily. _She has a tough skull…_

Inclining his head, he set off towards his apartment; only to find that his classmate was keeping pace with him.

"Oh, do you live around here too? It's so strange seeing you outside of school…"

_She changed the subject rather fast…_

"Yes, I do."

"And do your parents make you do all the shopping?" she asked curiously, swinging her arms playfully as she walked beside him.

"No…my parents are dead. I live alone."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…M-mine are too…I also live alone…"

"Really? I had no idea…" Chad murmured, genuinely surprised.

_I never would have guessed she was an orphan. She's so cheerful all the time. Or is that all an act?_

As he was pondering this, a chill crept up his spine, in spite of the mild weather. He felt a compulsion to look up at the sky. Among the clouds and general blue, there was a haze; like an airborne mirage.

_What's this feeling? It's like the air's gotten heavier…_

Just then, the hairs on the back of Chad's neck stood on end. Reacting on instinct, he dove forward; taking Orihime with him.

Chad's intuition saved them both, as the place where they'd previously been standing exploded in a shower of asphalt and concrete mere seconds afterwards.

Turning as best he could, the large teenager made sure they both landed on their backs.

Blinking the dust out of his eyes, Chad didn't believe what he was seeing at first. Nothing prior to this moment, not even his adventure with his parakeet friend, could have prepared him for the thing looming over him.

The beast was like something a young Chad had seen at a Dia De Los Muertos festival in Mexico. The creature's body, which resembled a long, thin dinosaur's, was certainly colorful enough, and its head did look like a skull. However, unlike the candied skulls at the festival, the thing in front of him looked far less delicious. Rather, it was looking at he and Orihime as though it might consider _them_ delicious.

Its skull, bulbous and round, sat atop its neck like a ball ready to fall off a precarious perch; pivoting down to leer at them with a single eye, a tongue snaking out between gleaming teeth to taste the air.

Quickly climbing to his feet, Chad gave Orihime a gentle push towards a side street, shouting, "Run!"

_I can see this creature, so perhaps it is after me…_he reasoned as sprinted away, trying to find a less populated area.

It was several blocks before he dared look behind him. To his shock, the beast had not followed him.

_Then what…? Inoue-san! _

XXXXXXXXXX

_I wish I couldn't see it…_Orihime thought as she ran for her life, _Maybe then I wouldn't know what it is to be this scared! It's really true what they say: ignorance is bliss…_

To the people around her, it appeared as though she was running in front of a series of small explosions. At that moment, she would've given anything to be one of them; to make the monster chasing her imaginary or invisible again.

_I don't know what it is, but if I stop running, I know it will kill me and whoever else is around!_

Every sound, every sight felt heightened; as though she knew instinctively that it could be her last experience.

In fact, these sensations proved so distracting that Orihime failed to notice when she ran straight down an alley into a dead-end.

_No! There's no way out! I have to-_

But as soon as the thought formed in her head, the creature's grinning face came around the corner; its yellow eyes locking with hers.

At that moment, something clicked in Orihime's memory, and she remembered things she wasn't supposed to. In her mind's eye, she saw a similar pair of haunted orbs.

_**That's terrible Orihime! You've forgotten the sound of your own brother's voice already?**_

_Hollow…Abarai Renji…shinigami…restless spirits…_

_Why…why now? Why couldn't I remember before? Is this a…hollow?_

These panicked ponderings were soon driven from her mind, as the cyclopean hollow bore down on her. An entirely new fear gripped her, as her almost certain death approached.

_This is how I'm going to die?! Alone in an alley? Scared?!_

_That's not the way to go, _a voice her brain that sounded like Tatsuki, _Go down swinging Orihime. Believe in yourself!_

"**I do so love the chase**…" the hollow said, a feral smile coming to its lips, as its single eye began to glow crimson, "**but it seems there's nowhere left to run. And I'm **_**hungry**_**!**"

Time seemed to slow down for her as the red beam shot toward her.

All of a sudden, the light's color appeared to change to orange. Blinking, Orihime took a step back.

The hollow's attack had not changed color as she'd thought. Rather, a large, triangular yellow barrier had appeared in front of her; distorting the color of the energy and dissipating it.

"Wh-what is…?" the frightened and now confused girl stuttered.

"No need to worry Orihime! We're your power: the Shun Shun Rikka and we're here to protect you!" a voice chirped from her shoulder.

"Huh?!"

Orihime stared in alarm at her shoulder where a group of small, winged people had gathered.

"Who are you?! Where did you come from?"

"You should know," the tiny fairy-like girl who had spoken before chided her, "We're a part of you. We were born from you."

"What?! I don't remember being _pregnant_!" Orihime exclaimed, feeling her stomach frantically.

"Baka! Don't phrase it like _that_! You _suck_ at explaining!" growled the fairy wearing a bandana, kicking his companion out of the way and grabbing Orihime's chin. "Look woman, we're a part of you, like an arm or a leg. So you'd better listen to us! Got it?!"

"But my arms and legs don't talk to me…" she mumbled nervously.

"Screw the metaphor! You wanna' live, you follow our instruct-"

"Er, Tsubaki…"

"In a minute! As I was saying-"

"Tsubaki…"

"You had your chance Shun'ō! It's my turn!"

"**Ahem**."

"What?!" the brusque, fairy-like spirit yelled, rounding on the speaker. His anger evaporated when he saw that the one who had coughed was the hollow, which was feigning polite embarrassment.

"**So sorry to interrupt**…" it chuckled mockingly, "**but I thought it best to move things along. Gragh!!!**"

With a cry, it leapt forward to pound Orihime and her tiny protectors into the pavement with a mighty right hook. Mid-lunge though, it changed momentum; its torso swiveling a full 90 degrees so that its left arm, which Orihime now noticed swiveled much like its head and torso, was now reaching towards them from the place where its chest should have been.

Acting as one the miniature spirits pulled their charge down and out of the hollow's reach.

"**So you thought I didn't see her, eh?**"

"Who is he…talking to…?" Orihime wondered aloud.

"**Him!**" the hollow said, tilting to the side to reveal Chad, who was currently holding the creature back with a powerful-looking armored right arm.

"Sado-kun! What…what happened to your arm?"

_She can see…_Chad thought to himself.

"Th-that's not important! Run! I'll take care of him while he's distracted!"

"**Fool! You can't **_**distract**_** me! **_**Nothing**_** escapes my notice!**" the hollow sneered, its head turning completely around to reveal another face dominated by a large eye to each teenager.

"He has…two _faces_…" Orihime murmured.

Unshaken by the revelation, Chad heaved with all his might, lifting the hollow off the ground.

Surprised at his strength, the hollow took quick aim and sent a red bolt of energy from its eye at Chad's unprotected left arm.

Letting out a pained cry, Chad clutched his now severely burned appendage; dropping the hollow, who promptly backhanded him down the alley into a dumpster.

"Sado-kun!" Orihime shouted. _He got hurt protecting me. I have to do something!_

"Tsu…Tsubaki-kun? How can I help Sado-kun?" she whispered urgently to the little man perched on her shoulder.

"You sure woman? If you wanna' help your buddy over there, you're gonna' hafta' kill that hollow. Are you up for that?"

_I have to save Sado-kun!_

"Mmm," she nodded her assent.

"Alright then, here's what you need to do…" Tsubaki began whispering instructions in her ear.

"**Whatever you're planning, it won't work. I killed your friend and I'll**-"

As the hollow was saying this, however, several things occurred that made whatever it was about to say completely irrelevant or untrue.

At the alley's end, Orihime held her arms out in front of her, shouting determinedly, "Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

Nearly simultaneously, Chad pulled himself to his feet and, summoning the last of his strength, charged the hollow; his armored fist glowing with a pale blue light.

Confident in its success, the hollow rotated its torso, holding out a large hand on both sides to block the coming blows.

Tsubaki struck first; completely bisecting the hollow's hand and causing it to howl in pain.

This distracted it momentarily from Chad, whose azure fist crashed soundly into its gut; just as Tsubaki split the hollow's two eyes into four.

With a final, incredulous shriek, the hollow disintegrated; leaving Chad to teeter forward and collapse onto the ground, his energy expended.

"Sado-kun!" Orihime rushed forward, turning her fallen friend over and checking for bruises, "Can you hear me?"

When he didn't answer, Orihime turned to her guardian spirits for help.

"Please help me! I have to get him to a hospital! I can't carry him by myself…"

"You don't need to carry him Orihime," Shun'ō explained, flying over to her, arm in arm with another fairy, "Together, Ayame and I can help you heal him right here."

"What do I have to do?"

"Repeat after me: Shun'ō, Ayame…"

"Shun'ō, Ayame…"

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject!"

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject!"

Upon uttering the words, the pair of pixie-like protectors flew over Chad's body covering it in a translucent, golden barrier.

"Now hold your hands over the barrier. This will speed the healing process," Shun'ō instructed from one end of the glowing cocoon.

As she did so, Orihime watched as the burns on Chad's arm disappeared, as well as several bruises and gashes on his head.

When his wounds had all finally closed, she took a step back, swaying on her feet.

_I feel so weak…_

Pitching over, she was gently lowered to the ground by the Shun Shun Rikka.

"Don't worry Orihime," Shun'ō whispered to the unconscious girl, "We'll look after you."

"Oh, that won't be necessary," a cheerful voice said, accompanied by a succession of clacking footsteps.

"I'd be happy to look after them," Urahara Kisuke said, a twinkle in his eye.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia blew out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Killing that last hollow had been more difficult than she'd expected. Somehow the hollow had been able to hide its true strength.

_This is odd…so many strong hollows gathering like this. All of them have unique abilities. If Ishida didn't crush that bait, then what is drawing them all here?_

She cut her pondering short, however, upon sensing a very strong source of reiatsu emanating from the park.

Wasting no time, Rukia sped off towards the presence.

Elsewhere, Ishida and Ichigo also felt the disturbance and, defeating their respective hollows, made for its origin point.

The trio converged on their way; all three nodding tiredly at one another.

"Have you both noticed it?" Ishida asked as they ran, wiping a bloody hand on the seat of his pants. Firing so many spirit arrows in one day had taken its toll.

Rukia nodded, while Ichigo looked confused.

"Noticed what?"

"The reiatsu has almost disappeared," Rukia answered.

"So?" Ichigo frowned, perturbed that Ishida knew something he didn't.

"_So_ Kurosaki, either this hollow is dead or dying, _or_ it's hiding its presence…which means its leading us into a _trap_," Ishida explained with an air of terse condescension.

That got Ichigo's attention.

"What?! If it's a trap, then why are we-"

"Because its signal is coming from where the hollows first appeared, most likely meaning that this hollow may have summoned the others, in which case, we may be able to stop any more from attacking the town," Rukia said, coming to a halt in a clearing and reaching out with her senses, "Now help me find it!"

"Er, about that…I'm not very good at the whole sensing reiatsu thing..." Ichigo muttered.

_Unless I know the person or it's really huge…_

"It can't hurt you to try, can it Kurosaki?" Ishida said, joining Rukia in her search, "Or _can_ it? I'm not sure how a brain as small as yours can process abstract thoughts without _writhing_ in pain…"

"You son of a…" Ichigo growled. _I'll show you…_

He too focused more on his surroundings. After a few seconds he whispered, "Ishida! I just noticed something."

"What is it?"

"You're not wearing that dorky outfit today."

"I…what?! You…at a time like _this_?!"

"_You_ just insulted me five seconds ago…_hypocrite_…"

"Both of you _shut_ _up_!" Rukia said urgently, drawing her zanpakutō, "I think it's close now."

"Closer than you think, shinigami," a voice said from above them.

Perched atop a tree like some enormous bird, the hollow who had spoken resembled a grotesque mockery of the winged beasts. Although its head largely held an avian shape, its four visible limbs ended in extremely long fingers reminiscent of a bat's and it had a row of spines protruding from its back.

While Ichigo removed his sword from his back and Ishida formed his bow, Rukia leapt at their opponent.

Before she had even made it halfway to him however, the hollow disappeared; a faint static buzz sounding in its wake.

Stopping short, Rukia gasped, "Wh-what was that? Shunpo?!"

Reappearing on the opposite side of the field, this time at ground level, the hollow laughed mockingly.

"Shunpo? My sonído is far superior to that nonsense you shinigami use."

"Do you notice anything different about this hollow?" Ishida muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Ichigo.

"Yeah. He's wearing _clothes_…" Ichigo said, staring mystified at the hollow's white garments.

"No, not _that_…well…yes, that, but his voice sounds almost…_human_…and look at his _mask_!"

Much to Ichigo's surprise, the hollow's mask did not cover his entire face. Rather, the upper left side of its mask was uncovered; revealing an undeniably human face beneath with short gray hair.

"Human? I'll thank you not to make such comparisons," the hollow sneered, "I, Iceringer, am much more than anything you could hope to be, _human_."

"So what are you?" Ichigo asked, "and why are you here? Did you summon all those hollows?"

"I am an arrancar," Iceringer replied smugly.

_Hmmm_, Ishida thought, _Spanish for 'to remove.' How appropriate._

"I did summon them, and I am here," the arrancar continued, "because of _you_, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Me?"

"Yes. You killed Grand Fisher."

"He had it _coming_," Ichigo said darkly, "So what? Do you want revenge or something?"

"Not particularly. I had considered allowing him to join our ranks, so I was curious who had done him in, especially once I learned that you weren't part of Soul Society."

_He said 'our ranks,'_ Rukia thought, a shiver running down her back, _If there are more like him, I must inform Soul Society._

"So why summon all these hollows then?" Ishida asked, keeping his bow taut and ready to release, should their enemy make any indication he was about to disappear again.

"I was hoping that you were all merely trash, and I wouldn't have to deal with you myself, but it seems you have some strength."

"Damn straight," Ichigo said cockily, "And it's three of us against just one of you, so good luck getting out of this alive."

"Are you so sure about that?" Iceringer laughed coldly, snapping two of his enormous fingers together.

Expecting an attack, the trio formed a circle, back to back. After a few long seconds, they let down their guard slightly.

"Where's your backup?" Ichigo called mockingly.

_Kuso…where are those weaklings?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, across town…

"Jinta homerun!" the redheaded boy cried, smacking a hollow across the face with a large iron club, "Alright, who's next?!"

Ururu lowered the rocket launcher she'd been using to obliterate hollows from afar.

"I think Tessai-san is dealing with the last one Jinta-kun…"

A ram shaped hollow was currently charging Urahara Shōten's assistant manager; horns poised to gore.

The large man calmly waited until the hollow was mere feet from him. With a casual grunt, Tessai met the hollow's challenge head to head, shattering the hollow's mask with his forehead.

"Mmmm, if there's nothing else…" Tessai said, oblivious to the incredulous looks the two children were giving him, "Urahara-tencho has requested that we rendezvous at the shop once we are finished. We may need to tend some injuries."

"R-right…" Jinta mumbled. _He's a monster as usual…_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hmph," Iceringer snorted, raising all four of his wing-like hands threateningly, "Even if there are three of you, you're no match for my Uña Tirotear!"

The space between the combatants was soon filled by numerous bolts of yellow energy; all aimed at ripping the two shinigami and the Quincy apart.

Though they all managed to dodge the first salvo, Iceringer's four arms easily followed their trajectories; turning the clearing into a vortex of deadly yellow light.

Grunting in frustration, Ichigo yelled, "Split up!" and flickered away into the underbrush.

The other two nodded, also disappearing from the clearing.

Uryū did not stop using hirenkyaku until he was a good distance away. Turning back and probing the surrounding area, he found no signs of pursuit.

Expanding his search, he found Ichigo's unmistakable presence and the arrancar's soon behind it.

_This was a bad idea Kurosaki…we had a better chance of defeating him together. And you're his primary target. Why would you…? Did he know the hollow would chase him? Perhaps that's giving him too much credit. _

Continuing his search, he soon located Rukia's reiatsu; which Ishida realized was now moving towards Ichigo.

Increasing his speed, he soon caught up to her.

"Kuchiki-san!" he called out as he approached.

"Ishida-san, it's gone after Ichigo! He can't handle it alone!" Rukia cried, not slowing down in the slightest.

"I agree," Uryū said, moving in front of her and holding his hand out to halt her advance, "But first we must formulate a plan."

"A plan?!" Rukia said agitatedly, trying to force her way past him, "We don't have time for a plan!"

"Have you no faith in Kurosaki's abilities? Incompetent though he is, I believe that he will be able to keep our enemy occupied long enough for us to devise a basic strategy. Surely you must realize that this 'arrancar' is no ordinary hollow. As such, we may need to adapt our tactics."

Calming down significantly, Rukia inquired, "Such as?"

"To begin with, this Uña Tirotear of his prevents any close range attacks and unless we were to attack with more powerful or more numerous projectiles, it's likely that they will be ineffective in direct combat."

"Then, perhaps we should use the element of surprise to disable one or more of his arms," the dark-haired shinigami suggested.

"My thoughts exactly. Tell me, what abilities does your zanpakutō possess?"

XXXXXXXXXX

_Kuso! How does he move so fast?! He doesn't even have legs! _Ichigo thought wildly as his flickering footsteps carried him through the forest, Iceringer hot on his heels.

A stinging pain in his shoulder made Ichigo growl in frustration, as one of his pursuer's energy bullets grazed him.

_I wish there was some way I could get in close…or better yet, strike from a distance and then get in close…If only I could figure out how to do kidō! Every time I've tried it so far I've nearly blown myself up…and gotten my ears chewed out by Tessai… _

He was broken out of his thoughts momentarily as yet another bolt of light struck his shoulder.

Gritting his teeth at the sharp pain, Ichigo chastised himself.

_At this rate, I'm going to have burnt stripes on my arms. _A sudden thought occurred to him. _Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? Zangetsu! Ossan! I need you!_

As it had during their previous encounters, time appeared to slow.

His dark, wispy-looking zanpakutō spirit appeared to walk out of a nearby tree.

"Of course you need me Ichigo. You need me to instruct you on many things. First of all, on how to _think_!" Zangetsu said harshly, eying him irritably from behind his darkened visor.

"Wh-what?!"

"When you were thinking of ways to defeat your foe, your mind went first, not to me, the one who shares your _soul_, but to kidō! I am your first and most powerful ally! Never forget that _again_!"

"H-hai!" Ichigo nodded, thoroughly humbled, "But…I didn't…I don't know the rules! This whole thing is…it's still new, you know?"

"I _do_ know," Zangetsu nodded, his tone softening, "I know more than anyone ever could. But I also know that now is not the time for such thoughts. I cannot keep you in this state for long. You wish to unleash the same energy that you used to defeat your mother's killer."

"Yes."

"It won't be as simple as telling you its name. Like my name, you must _earn_ the right to know it. To do that, you must be able to draw your spiritual power directly into me, then release it to destroy your enemy. It will be difficult, particularly in the heat of battle, for you to use it at will, but I have confidence in you. Don't disappoint me."

As his zanpakutō's spirit faded from view, Ichigo tightened his grip on his sword.

_I won't, Ossan…No more hesitation._

Time returned to its normal flow and his pursuer soon caught up to him.

Iceringer appeared puzzled by his prey's lack of movement and the look of concentration on his face.

"Although your reiatsu is impressive boy, you have no control. And soon you won't even have a l-"

The arrancar's taunt was cut off, as were several of his fingers, as Ichigo released a torrential blue force in his direction.

Blood spurted from the stumps of his missing appendages, causing Iceringer to hiss at the unexpected pain. Acting quickly he cauterized the wounds with his Uña Tirotear.

"Oops," Ichigo said dryly, "I missed."

The hollow eyed the swath that Ichigo had cut through the forest and the deep trench running along the ground.

_I cannot be struck by that directly._ He thought to himself.

"So you have some skill after all. All this means is a quicker death for you and less enjoyment for me."

"Well, as long as I get to ruin your fun…" Ichigo grinned, charging forward to take advantage of the momentary opening in the hollow's defenses.

This gap was soon filled however, as Iceringer renewed his barrage, forcing Ichigo back on the defensive.

As the hail of Uña Tirotear bore down on him, Ichigo heard a faint voice off to his right.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

The temperature of the warm summer evening around them dropped rapidly, as a wave of ice tore through the trees and into the clearing; startling both combatants.

Ichigo jumped back reflexively, although he needn't have bothered, as the ice wave was still several yards in front of him.

Iceringer however, was not so lucky. Nearly one side of his body was encased in the ice, including the hand which Ichigo had already mutilated; leaving his head and other two limbs unharmed, though effectively stationary.

"You'll pay for that!" the enraged hollow screamed, firing a massive volley of deadly bullets blindly into the trees with his remaining fingers.

Rukia, unable to make out exactly what was said, dodged to the side and avoided the majority of the attack. However, she still caught several in the gut, causing her to clutch her side with a strangled cry and look for cover.

As this was occurring, Ishida leapt out from his hiding place and high into the air; firing a dozen or so arrows at the distracted arrancar.

Unfortunately, as soon as Iceringer had heard his victim's outburst, his attention snapped back to the immediate area. Shifting one of his hands upward and eying the archer above him, the half-frozen hollow managed to shoot down most of Uryū's shots, while still receiving a few injuries to his face and shoulder.

Taking advantage of his enemy's lack of cover, Iceringer peppered the airborne teenager with Uña Tirotear.

Falling to the ground like a rock, Ishida hit the soft grass with a dull thump.

"Ishida!" Ichigo shouted, making towards his fallen classmate, but a salvo from Iceringer prevented his advance.

"You were foolish to get between a hollow and its prey, human."

Coughing up some blood, Ishida chuckled grimly, drawing his bow as he laid on his side, "Perhaps…you are unaware. I am not a normal human. I am a Quincy!"

Aiming for the arrancar's head, he let one last arrow let fly as he lost consciousness.

There was a lot of power behind it, thus allowing it to plow through the bullets Iceringer used in his defense, the hollow was able to block the blow to his head with one of his remaining hands.

"Aggh!" the arrancar screeched in fury, "Enough is enough! I'm leaving!"

"You're damn right you're leaving!" Ichigo yelled. Seeing Ishida fall had been the final straw.

_I'm going to finish this, one way or another. Are you with me Zangetsu? How about it? Am I worthy?_ He thought, charging at his opponent with little regard for his safety.

"Yes, I do believe you are," Zangetsu's voice whispered in his ear, "Now listen closely because I won't repeat it."

"I don't have time to waste on you anymore, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Iceringer spat, firing a dozen bolts of light at the shinigami's chest, "Now die!"

The impact rocked him back, forcing him down to one knee. He could feel blood start to flow down from his stomach, pooling around his bent waist and soaking into the sash that served as his belt.

So preoccupied was he with his agony, that Ichigo barely noticed something slip out of his hakama to fall softly onto the grass.

His opponent, however, spotted it immediately. His tired, bloodshot eye widened as he realized what it was.

_That's a hollow's mask…_the horrified arrancar thought, _Did he have that on him the entire time? But I've been knocking him around too hard for it to have stayed there properly. If that's so, did it just appear? What is this kid?!_

"Fight past the pain," Zangetsu encouraged Ichigo, "Recall how it felt. Gather your strength together with my own. Say it! The name of this attack is-"

Ichigo stood, raising his blade above his head, and bellowing, "Getsuga _Tenshō_!"

Swinging his sword down, Ichigo was nearly blinded by the resulting radiance.

Falling to his knees, he was satisfied to see that the only thing in front of him was a puddle of melting ice, which was slowly mixing with hollow blood.

His vision blurring, he fell to the ground.

Unseen to Ichigo, a small, black hole separating two worlds was closing up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iceringer was spat out of the Garganta abruptly, staining the pristine white floor he landed on.

"Kuso!" he rasped, looking down at bloody mess that used to be his lower body, "Demōra! _Demōra_! Where _are_ you?!"

"Ice?" a slow, booming voice replied, "Iz dat you?"

"Of course it's me you idiot! Get in here quick!"

An enormous arrancar lumbered his way around the corner. Catching sight of Iceringer, he let out a startled yell, "Aw! Ice who did thiz ta' you?! I'll kill 'em good!"

"I'll tell you, but you have to listen carefully. I don't have much time and it's very, _very_ important that you tell **_him_ **everything I'm about to tell you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo awoke with an unusual, yet somehow familiar weight on his chest.

He opened his eyes to an even more familiar pair of glasses and moustache.

"Oh good, you're awake Kurosaki-dono," Tessai said, crossing his arms and nodding.

"Stop sitting on me like that! It's creepy!" Ichigo yelled, scrambling out from underneath the large man.

"Noisy as usual, Kurosaki," a voice drawled from the doorway.

"Ishida!" Ichigo started, "You're alright."

Although bandaged in several places, his classmate appeared otherwise unharmed.

"As are you, thanks to Tessai-san," the Quincy replied, before muttering, "Although, I would've preferred not to need the help of a shinigami…"

Uryū soon found the shop's assistant manager's large and imposing visage staring him in the face.

"Do you find some flaw in our hospitality, Ishida-_dono_?"

"N-no…" Uryū stammered, quailing under the Tessai's threatening gaze, "Of course I'm grateful! Very grateful!"

"As am I," Rukia said as she entered the room. She too was bandaged, though not nearly as much as Ishida.

"Rukia," Ichigo smiled, "I'm glad you're okay. Was all that ice your zanpakutō's ability? That was really something…"

"Yes it was. I meant to freeze him completely, but…" she trailed off.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Ichigo scoffed, "Without you, we would've never been able to take him down."

Noticing for the first time how dark it was, Ichigo asked, "How long was I out?"

"It's only been a few hours. It's about 10 p.m. now," Ishida answered, "We were lucky that we were only injured. Those two used up what spiritual energy they had, so they'll likely be here overnight."

"What?" Ichigo frowned, "Who are you…?"

He looked over to where Ishida had gestured, noticing for the first time the room's other two occupants.

"Inoue?! Chado?! What are they doing here?!" Ichigo yelped, shocked at his other classmates' presence.

"I did warn you about the effect your poor control over your reiatsu would have on our peers," Ishida lectured.

"I have tried instructing him in control exercises," Tessai interjected, "but it seems he works best under pressure…perhaps I should demonstrate my knowledge of high level destructive spells at our next training session."

"Stop ganging up on me!" Ichigo said defensively, "What happened to them?"

"It seems Inoue-san and Sado-kun have developed abilities of their own and fought some hollows today," Ishida answered, "You will have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow when they wake up."

"Me? You're just as much a part of this as me!"

"I wasn't the one who caused them to develop spiritual powers Kurosaki. It's your responsibility. As much as I'm sure you're adverse to that…"

"Why you-"

"Enough!" Rukia said firmly, silencing the two bickering teenagers, "Ichigo, Urahara-san suggested, and I agree, that for now you should go home."

"What, but-"

"Your family will be wondering where you are, as I'm sure yours is as well, Ishida-san."

_Not as much as you'd think_, the Quincy thought to himself gloomily. Nevertheless he nodded.

"I suppose you're right," Ichigo sighed. _I don't want to have to deal with old beardo pestering me about being out late. _

"Are you coming with me?" he asked Rukia.

"I'll be along in a while. I only just woke up myself and there's something I want to discuss with Urahara-san."

"Alright then," Ichigo said, giving his two sleeping friends a glance. _My life is about to get a lot more complicated…_

"I'll see you in a bit then," he smiled, taking the hand she offered him.

"Don't wait up," Rukia said, returning his smile.

"Thanks again, Tessai-san," he said on his way out the door, closely followed by Ishida, who also bowed his head respectfully to the both of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Behind the shop, its proprietor was turning the damaged hollow mask he had retrieved from the battlefield over in his hands as he looked up at the night sky.

"Tencho?" Tessai exited the shop, stepping onto the small deck.

"I do believe we may need to see some old friends about this, Tessai," Urahara sighed, holding up the mask.

"Mmm, I doubt they'll want to be found," Tessai mused, "But the reason for my intrusion is that Kuchiki-dono wishes to speak with you."

"Please, send her out," the crafty shopkeeper replied, stowing the mask in the folds of his robe.

Tessai left, returning soon with the short shinigami.

"What can I do for you Kuchiki-san?"

"Urahara-san, I was wondering what you know about Arrancar."

"Ho? Is that so?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, my house is this way," Ichigo said as he and Ishida reached a fork in the road.

"And mine is the other way."

"Well, it's been a…_strange_ day…"

"Indeed. Look…Kurosaki, while I realize my mistake in trying to unleash hollows on the town…"

"Don't worry Ishida," Ichigo laughed, slapping him on the back, "I still want to kick your ass too."

"I…what? I wasn't going to put it so _crudely_, but yes, I would like to fight you again, if only to see which of us has the greater skill."

"Just another thing to add to the list of things to do tomorrow…" Ichigo sighed, "Later, Ishida."

"Kurosaki."

And so, Ichigo began his long walk home. There wasn't a bus station around, but the weather was nice enough and he wasn't about to start running any time soon; so he took the opportunity to enjoy the warm, early summer night.

_I hope Yuzu left some dinner-_

Without warning, Ichigo felt a single cut dig into his spine. Falling limp like a rag doll, he struck his head hard on the pavement.

His consciousness swimming, Ichigo barely made out the sounds of voices before he lost all perception.

"Nemu! Must I do _everything_?! Hurry _up_ and take him through the senkaimon!"

"Hai, Mayuri-sama."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: Two riders were approaching, the wind began to howl.** **Be honest. Did anyone see that coming? A lot of people have wondered how I was going to make this fic "original." Is this different enough for you? I don't want to get into too many specifics, but let's just say there will be a role reversal of sorts. Hint hint, nudge nudge. Please review and let me know what you think of this development!  
**

**This chapter was late because I cut my fingers up on broken ceramic. Typing has been an interesting adventure! Also, longest chapter yet! It's OVER NINE THOUSAND words!!!!! I had to. It's Internet law.  
**

**Now, to be clear, Chad's powers manifested when he fought a hollow on the way to get to Orihime. Although Chad is seriously awesome and one of my favorite characters in the series, I didn't show it because I wanted to move the chapter's pace along a bit faster. Not to worry though. Plenty of Chad goodness will come.**

**So I will probably be taking a little break now to focus on some of my other stories and ideas that've been germinating for a while. In the meantime, I suggest you check out the fanfiction of carrietheninja. Her Bleach AU fics are the best!**

**I'd also like to recommend the manga BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (the manga, NOT the anime). It's definitely one of the best series I've read in a while. I just couldn't stop reading it once I started. I'm actually rereading it for the third time now. I don't think I've read Bleach that many times! Outside of going back to research things of course…I'll probably be writing a fic about it, so you might want to check it out.**

Japanese and Spanish Translations (NOW WITH 100% MORE SPANISH!):

**Koten Zanshun**- _Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield_ (Orihime's offensive attack)

**Sōten Kisshun**- _Twin Sacred Return Shield_ (Orihime's healing ability)

**Shun Shun Rikka**- _Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield _

**Sonído**- Spanish for _sound_, Japanese for _sound ceremony_

**Arrancar**- Spanish for _to remove_ or _to rip off _(can also mean _to start_ or _tear out_), Japanese for _ripped mask_

**Uña Tirotear**- Spanish: literally _a fingernail to shoot/fire_, Japanese: _wing-shaped claw bullet_

**Hirenkyaku**- _flying screen_/_god step_ (The Quincy equivalent to shunpo)

**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren**- _Next Dance, White Ripple_

**Getsuga Tenshō**- _Moon Fang Heaven Piercer_

**Garganta**- Spanish: _throat_, Japanese: _black cavity_


	14. The Board is Set

Chapter 14: The Board is Set

"So, Arrancar are hollows that have removed their masks?" Rukia asked Ichigo's enigmatic teacher, summarizing the explanation she'd been given.

"Correct. And in doing so, they gain shinigami-like abilities. The whole process is called shinigamification."

"But, why was this not taught in the academy? Surely every shinigami should be prepared."

"Perhaps…but consider this: arrancar are relatively few in number and captains and lieutenants are usually more than enough to handle them. Soul Society is not perfect. Much of its most important secrets are 'need to know only.' It's done to protect the rank and file."

"That's foolish!" Rukia protested, pacing furiously in Urahara Shōten's small yard, "We should all have a right to know. We are shinigami and these arrancar are a concern for us all. Especially since the one we fought spoke like there was a group of them, as if they were organizing. If hollows become united, they could be a serious threat to Soul Society!"

Urahara shook his head solemnly. "I…would advise _against_ telling your superiors. There are those in Soul Society who would go to _great _lengths to silence or discredit your claims."

"But why?!"

"It is…complicat-"

In the middle of Urahara's deflection, the door to the patio was thrust open; Tessai stood in the open doorway, his manner grave, and Ishida at his elbow.

"Kurosaki is gone!" the Quincy said, breathlessly.

"Gone?" Rukia blinked, puzzled by the pair's serious demeanor, "What do you mean _gone_?"

"When Kurosaki and I separated, I could still sense his reiatsu from afar. It's not hard to miss…the point is, I felt his presence _disappear _abruptly."

"Wh-what are you saying?!" Rukia asked, fearing the answer, "Is he…is he-"

"He's not dead, as far as I know," Ishida shook his head, "However, I did sense _something_…something similar to when the shinigami came for my grandfather. It was the portal the _shinigami_ use to move between worlds."

"A senkaimon," Tessai rumbled, sharing a meaningful glance with Urahara.

_So, he's made his move_, the former captain mused ruefully, _I suppose it was inevitable, really…_

"Impossible!" Rukia denied immediately, "Even if I believed you, what would Soul Society want with Ichigo?! He's-"

"Kurosaki-san is a shinigami who is acting outside their jurisdiction," the blonde ex-captain pointed out.

"So are you!" Rukia shot back, "And you too Tessai-san."

"We have hidden from Soul Society for a very long time," Urahara replied seriously, "Kurosaki-san is not nearly skilled enough to hide his presence as we have."

_Not to mention the fact that they need us…_

Rukia shook her head, refusing to believe that the people she'd sworn to serve could have been responsible.

_Soul Society just can't…_

"Why? _How_?" she asked wildly, still unable to comprehend.

"How indeed…"Urahara murmured, stroking his chin, "But perhaps…the 'how' we should be wondering about is: how are we going to get him _back_?"

"Are you _insane_?!" the dark-haired shinigami stared at him as if he'd grown a second head, "Even if you had an _army_, you couldn't storm Soul Society, much less just you and Tessai-san! It'd be _suicide_!"

"I'm going too," Uryū spoke up, surprising them all.

"Ishida?! Even you?"

"Of course. I cannot allow mere shinigami to deny me a chance to test myself against Kurosaki."

_He doesn't even know what he'd be up against, and yet he'd still risk his life for Ichigo. I thought he hated him…_

"You honestly expect to effect a rescue with two ex-captains and a Quincy? The two of you may be powerful, but there are thirteen captains, not to mention the hundreds of rank and file shinigami."

"Interesting…"Urahara said, a gleam in his eye, "Why aren't you including yourself in this scenario Kuchiki-san? Don't you want to rescue Kurosaki-san?"

"I…well…that is…" Rukia replied haltingly. He had caught her off guard.

_Of course I want to help him, but…to defy all of Soul Society…Nii-sama, Renji, Ukitake-taicho…could I really face them in battle if I had to? On the other hand…I failed Ichigo once before…and this, this could be my second chance!_

"I…I have my doubts, but…I suppose if we have a plan, the four of us _might_ have a chance."

"Eheheh…that's the thing…we cannot accompany you…" Urahara laughed nervously, as his towering assistant looked down in shame.

Both Rukia and Ishida nearly fell over themselves. "Huuuhh?!"

"You see, the truth is…we're physically incapable of returning to Soul Society," Urahara explained, scratching his neck in embarrassment and avoiding their eyes.

"Each time we have tried, attempting to cross the threshold has caused us great pain. We believe that entering fully would kill us," Tessai added, with a hint of melodrama, "Such is the price of our banishment…"

"B-but…that would mean…just Ishida and I?! We'd be killed for certain! There's no way!" Rukia said, balking at this revelation.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be entirely without help…" Urahara said slyly, inclining his head towards the patio door.

Moving swiftly, Tessai slid the door open; causing Chad and Orihime to fall over, as their support was taken away.

"Sado-kun?! Inoue-san?! You were listening?" Ishida blinked in surprise.

"Err…yes. You made a lot of noise when you came in," Chad admitted, flushing slightly as Orihime jumped up from where she'd fallen on top of him, "Although, we didn't really understand most of what you were talking about…"

"Mmm," Orihime agreed, brushing herself off, "All I could understand was that Kurosaki-kun is in trouble."

"Right! And Ichigo has always been there for me. I'll do whatever it takes to help him," Chad said firmly.

His fellow eavesdropper chimed in, "Please, let us help. Tell us what we need to do."

Rukia shared an apprehensive glance with Ishida.

_I don't know anything about these two…_she thought, sizing them up, _This Sado person seems very strong…but could he have the skill to fight a shinigami? And the girl…she doesn't seem the fighting type…_

"Allow me to explain the situation," Urahara said, his fingers together in concentration, "The two of you encountered masked creatures earlier today, correct?"

"…Y-yes…" Orihime said reluctantly. Despite the fact that she'd seen more than one and that Chad had been there the second time, she was hesitant to admit to seeing such unbelievable things. She'd never voice it out loud, but she knew some of her ideas weren't always the norm among her peers, and confessing to seeing a brightly colored skull monsters wasn't likely to improve people's perception of her sanity.

"Those are called hollows. They are the result of an unhappy soul's inability to move on Soul Society, or heaven, as you call it. Eventually a spirit's heart will collapse if they become too attached to something they've left behind, which causes the hole in their chests to appear. In turn, hollows and restless spirits are laid to rest by shinigami, the protectors of Soul Society."

The two of them were silent, processing the torrent of information that the strange blonde man had assaulted them with.

"That's a little…" Chad said slowly, trailing off.

"Hard to believe?" Ishida asked, extending his arm and gathering reishi from his surroundings to form his spirit bow. Drawing an arrow from the bow's middle and pulling it back, he let it fly; sending it into a tree some distance away and splitting it in twain.

"Believe your own eyes," he said, sighing and adjusting his glasses.

"Ishida-kun…" Orihime murmured, her eyes wide, "You're a part of this too?"

"Yes…I am a Quincy, a living human who fights hollows…_differently_, than shinigami."

"Even if all you're telling us is true…_what_ does it have to do with Ichigo?" Chad rumbled, trying to steer the conversation back to its original point.

"Well, you see-" Urahara began, only to have Rukia interject.

"It should be me. I'll tell them," she said heavily, leveling her gaze at Ichigo's friends and steeling herself, "I am a shinigami. My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I was assigned to protect Karakura Town several months ago. When Ichigo's family was attacked by a hollow, I intervened and in the course of the fight, Ichigo…died…"

Orihime had clapped her hands to her mouth, while Chad was frowning thoughtfully.

"If Ichigo is dead," the latter postulated, "then how is it we, and others, have seen him for the past few months?"

"That is where I come in!" Urahara exclaimed brightly, cutting through the somber atmosphere like a knife made of sunshine and causing most of the porch's occupants to fall over at the awkwardness of the statement.

After they had all picked themselves up off the floor, the shopkeeper explained, "I located Kurosaki-san's spirit and offered him the chance to become a shinigami. Naturally, he wanted to stop any more hollows from attacking his family or friends."

"That sounds like Kurosaki-kun," Orihime smiled.

_So that time…_Chad thought to himself_, with Shibata…was that Ichigo? Did he lay his soul to rest?_

"I also gave Kurosaki-san a gigai, an artificial body, so that normal people could see him and trained him to become a better shinigami," Urahara finished.

"I see…" Chad said, digesting all the information, "And how is it you know so much about shinigami and such?"

"These two used to be captains, the highest rank in the Gotei 13, the military strength of Soul Society," Rukia said dryly, pointing at Ichigo's ad hoc teachers, "but they were banished."

"Just a little misunderstanding," Urahara scoffed dismissively, "Anyway, to the point: Soul Society does not like what they don't control and so they most likely apprehended Kurosaki-san because he falls outside their jurisdiction."

"So that's how it is…" Orihime said in an awed whisper, before grinning, "Yosh! Let's break Kurosaki-kun out of prison! I've always wanted to drive a motorcycle!"

"R-right…" Chad muttered, "So, what is the penalty for this sort of transgression?"

The light-hearted air about the former captain was gone as fast as it had arrived.

"I am nearly certain…that Kurosaki-san will be executed."

Even Rukia was stunned by this declaration.

"What?! There's no way! They've only just learned of his existence, they wouldn't kill him so soon!"

"Are you so sure, Kuchiki-san? Imagine you are one of the Central 46, that is the governing body of Soul Society," he said, pausing to explain the term to the three unfamiliar with it, "and you hear of a shinigami not under your jurisdiction, who has not attended the academy. Imagine if word of it got out to Rukongai that one could become a shinigami without having to go through such a long period of training. You are from Rukongai correct? What do you think would happen?"

_There would be unrest. The relations between Rukongai and Seireitei are tenuous at best. If all the starving people in Rukongai who could not become shinigami heard of someone who didn't have to pass the academy entrance exams…there's no telling what kind of uproar it would cause. _

"Urahara-san…don't tell me you plan to incite rebellion, because if so I-"

"No, no, nothing like that. A mob is too unpredictable and untrained. No, a small team like this is better for the time we have."

"Time?" Chad questioned, "How long do we have before Ichigo is to be killed?"

"Don't worry," Urahara assured them, "the typical execution will not occur until a month after the arrest. For the next ten days, we will train you, to develop your abilities and ready you to fight against shinigami. Kuchiki-san or Ishida-san may be able to help you in this area as well. In addition, Kuchiki-san, you may be able to act as a scout; gaining information on the situation in Soul Society and giving you all easy access when the time comes."

"But how will these three cross over?" Rukia frowned, seeing a flaw in the plan, "A senkaimon would not accept them without a hell butterfly, not to mention they're not even spirits."

"You leave that to me," the blonde smiled roguishly, "The process of setting up a proper gateway and converter will take seven days. That leaves thirteen days to rescue Kurosaki-san once you're in Soul Society. Plenty of time!"

There was a pause as everything sank in.

"Still…"Rukia muttered, tapping her foot, "I don't see how the four of us alone can manage to infiltrate Soul Society and fight off anyone who might discover us…"

"I may be able to increase your party a little," Urahara said, flashing them his ever mysterious smile, "Now, why don't we all go inside and have Tessai make some tea so we can discuss things further, eh?"

As the group trouped through the door back into the shop, Urahara glanced up at a small, black, feline form lying languidly on the roof.

"You heard everything, I take it?" he said, raising an eyebrow at the cat.

"Yes," it replied, licking one of its paws, "And you want me to join them in this little escapade?"

"It would be helpful. Besides, out of all of us, you're the only one who _can_ go..."

"Do you honestly believe this will work?"

"Well," Urahara chuckled, "Isshin will kill me if it doesn't…"

"You never change, Kisuke" the cat said, shaking its head and meowing out an odd laugh.

"In what way?"

"You're crazy."

"And I was raised in your household, Yoruichi-san," Urahara smirked, "What does that say about you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo recoiled as a bright light struck his closed eyes. Blinking rapidly, he sat up slightly.

The source of the glow was a small square of light, emanating from the panel beneath him, which was roughly three feet square; and which he was placed in the middle of.

The next thing he noticed was that his arms were bound behind his back.

Looking up, the confused shinigami discovered that he was in a stadium of sorts, with several rows that apparently seated large, opaque screens, each with a number emblazoned on the front.

"What's going _on_ here?!" Ichigo muttered, his fear-tinged voice carrying easily in the cavernous room, "Where _am_ I?!"

"Silence!" one of the screens barked down at him, "You will speak _only_ to answer our questions."

"No! If you kidnap me I want to know what the f-"

His angry comeback was cut short, as a powerful shock was delivered to his feet from the glowing tile below.

"We will not tolerate another outburst," a different man's voice said disdainfully.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo glared defiantly in the direction of the last voice.

"You are charged with the illegal acquisition of shinigami powers. For this crime you will be executed in thirty days time."

"_WHAT_?! Hang on a-"

"Further interruptions will add to your sentence!" the first voice thundered.

"You're already going to _kill_ me! What else can you do?!" Ichigo spat back.

"We can make your last days extremely _unpleasant_."

Seething, Ichigo looked frantically around the dark room for some sort of exit.

_How did this happen? Is this a dream? No, it must be Soul Society…but how did I get here? I was coming home from Urahara's when-_

"It is possible that your sentence _may_ be reduced, provided that you reveal the ones who assisted you in becoming a shinigami," yet another voice said, breaking through his panicked thoughts.

"You want me to rat out my teacher?" Ichigo sneered, disgusted by the very suggestion. He had been in trouble at school often enough that he was quite familiar with this method of interrogation. It never ended well for anyone.

"We have our suspicions, but it would be…_easier_…if you confirmed them."

"Why don't you guess then? How many ex-shinigami can there be in the living world?"

"A dozen," one of the men said flatly.

_Really? Hmmm…_

"Happy guessing then!" Ichigo replied, a rebellious grin on his face.

_There's no way I'm going to dance to these guys' tune. I'll just have to bide my time 'til I can figure out a way to escape._

"Very well then. Guards! Take this felon to the Shrine of Penitence. Perhaps the solitude will show him the error of his ways."

A shaft of light appeared as one guard opened the door leading outside. A second seized hold of Ichigo's bound arms and dragged him roughly up the stairs and into Soul Society at large.

XXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to Ichigo or his guards, the room's occupants disappeared after their departure; its sole remaining inhabitant smiling calmly as he lowered his sword.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: Not to be overly dramatic, but "DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!" Yeah, that was Aizen. I know some people were assuming Mayuri was going to be the big bad because I had him capture Ichigo, but my only reason for having him do so was because I wanted the take down to happen fast and be a big shock. Given the paralytic abilities of Mayuri's zanpakutō, I thought he'd be the perfect fit. Just thought I'd clarify that. Also, because so many people have asked about it, Aizen physically opened Ichigo's eyes to hypnotize him while he was still unconscious.**

**Orihime believes that all prison movies end with a motorcycle chase, like in The Great Escape. They **_**should**_**, but sadly, that's not the case.**

**I've been thinking of changing the name of this fic to "Divergent Journeys." Whaddaya' think? It's something I've been kicking around, but I'm still on the fence about it myself.**

**Opinions? Opinions contained in reviews? Opinions contained in reviews that are more than a sentence long? ****SUBTLETY****!**


	15. The Pieces Are Moving

Chapter 15: The Pieces Are Moving

"Ohhhhhh!!!!!"

"Ahhhhhh!!!!"

"This is _never_ going to work…" Yoruichi sighed, as she watched her two pupils holding their arms up in ridiculous poses.

"Eh?! Why not?!" Orihime pouted, deflating slightly and flopping down onto the rocky ground of Urahara Shōten's training room.

"If shouting loudly and doing a stupid pose activated magical powers, it would work for most of today's youth," her instructor groused, resting her chin on her palm.

"So…so what do we do?" Chad asked, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Like I said _before_: think back to when you first attained them. Remember that sensation."

"But, everything happened so fast," Orihime said, "And I was so scared…"

"What were you scared of?"

"Of dying," she replied quietly, "And…I didn't want to die _afraid_…"

"I see," Yoruichi nodded understandingly, "So, you took up your powers to defend yourself. It's the same with whatever weapon you wield; the instinct to protect yourself, someone you care about, or an idea. The heart and the soul, where your powers reside, are connected. What do you want to use your powers for?"

Orihime didn't even hesitate, saying, "To rescue Kurosaki-kun."

Immediately, her hairpins began to glow; separating and then transforming into her six fairy guardians.

"Good to see you again, Orihime," Shun'ō said, greeting her charge with a happy smile.

On the other hand, Tsubaki had slightly different form of salutation.

"What did you summon us here for woman?!" he shouted, pulling her hair, "There's nothing dangerous here! No hollow! Nothing!"

Yoruichi watched apprehensively as the rest of the Shun Shun Rikka attempted to pry their companion away.

_That's unfortunate…while it seems her ability is similar to zanpakutō, in that it can manifest itself in living beings, the fact that there are so many seems to make control rather difficult. That could prove difficult in a battle situation._

She shook her head, turning to Chad. "What about you? What are you fighting for?"

"Ichigo," he responded simply, clenching his fist in determination, "We always look out for each other."

Immediately after his declaration, blue energy coalesced around his fist, gradually covering his entire arm in a black second skin with a red stripe running down its length.

Flexing his hand, Chad examined it and the way it felt.

_I didn't have time to before. It's almost like there's nothing there. I can still feel things I touch…but it feels strong too. Almost like metal…_

"Very good," Yoruichi said, addressing him and Orihime, who had finally talked Tsubaki down from physical violence. However, the feisty pixie was still grumbling quietly to himself.

"Waste of my talent…friggin'…could be asleep right now…"

"Excuse me, _small_ one," Yoruichi grinned, her canines glinting, "But if you feel that your skills are being wasted, we would be more than happy to oblige you. Kisuke!"

"Hai?" the mysterious shopkeeper answered merrily, appearing suddenly from behind a rock.

"Please give these two a workout."

"Of course, Yoruichi-sama," Urahara replied, tipping his hat to her in exaggerated respect. He then drew his concealed sword from its hiding place in his cane, saying, "Yosh! Nake, Benihime!"

The sword simultaneously changed shape and shot a wave of red energy into the space between Orihime and Chad, causing them both to jump several feet in the air.

Urahara continued his assault, and the purple haired former shinigami yelled at Tsubaki, "Is that tough enough for you little man?" as the pair of humans ran helter-skelter over the rocky terrain; dodging and looking for cover, while Orihime's familiars tried desperately to keep up.

_It's sink or swim for you two_, she thought, _Either you'll fail or you'll get strong enough to help Kurosaki._

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia had been astonished to discover that Urahara's talking cat, which was unusual in its existence alone, was in fact the legendary Goddess of Flash. Given her strong reaction and the others' ensuing inquiries, Yoruichi had forgone her feline form in lieu of her natural appearance. Much to all of their surprise, she decided to immediately transform in front of them.

_I wonder how many people in Soul Society can claim they've seen a captain of the Gotei 13, even an exiled one, naked?_ Rukia mused to herself as she stepped through a senkaimon.

As she arrived on the other side, she took a moment to recognize how different it was from the living world.

_I know there are many good things there, but here…I feel…like this is where I belong. Everything here is made of reishi, so I suppose it's only natural. I am a spirit and this is a spirit world…_

Her train of thought didn't make it much farther however, as she was immediately confronted by a squad from the Kido Corps, who were maintaining the gate.

"Kuchiki Rukia! You are under suspicion of aiding a criminal! We are to escort you to your division where Ukitake-taicho will question you. Do not resist or we will use force."

However, Urahara had told her to expect this and so she was not caught completely unprepared.

"Wh-what?! What do you mean?! What is this about?" she exclaimed innocently.

Rukia _had_ had the best acting skills in her circle of friends in Rukongai.

The guards refused to answer her questions, insisting that she follow them to 13th division.

_Ukitake-taicho won't be easy to fool though_…she thought worriedly, _He always sees right through me. I'll just have to try my best and hope he believes me. If I'm imprisoned, I only hope the others can still carry out the rescue…_

Upon her arrival, she found the doors to her captain's office flanked by Kiyone and Sentarō. For once, the pair appeared somewhat serious, eying her carefully.

"We'll be listening to your every word, so don't try anything funny missy," Sentarō said in what he believed to be a tough voice, wagging a finger at her.

_Well, they always listen anyway, so at least he's admitting it_, Rukia thought, stifling a giggle at the face he was making and chastising herself, _This is no time for laughing!_

Steeling herself, she entered Ukitake's office. Her pale commanding officer was, much like his adjuncts, in a somber mood. His eyes immediately went found hers as she entered the room, but Rukia maintained her mask of confused worry.

"Ukitake-taicho! What _is_ all this?! _Why_ am I under suspicion? I haven't done anything wrong…"

_That, at least, is true…_

Ukitake regarded her for a moment before responding. "I believe you Kuchiki."

"You do?"

"Yes, insofar as I believe you don't think you've done anything wrong. However, allow me explain the situation. It may be that you have done something _unintentionally_. Last night, a man was captured in Karakura Town. This man had illegally acquired shinigami abilities through unknown means. The fact that you were not responding on your communicator and that you were nowhere to be found before and after his apprehension is the cause for this investigation."

"So that's how it is?" Rukia breathed a convincing sigh of relief, "Taicho, I was pursuing a hollow in a city near to Karakura last night. Kagamino City was the name, I think…During the fight my communicator was crushed and so I have been out of contact. It's why I returned, so I could replace it!"

She drew the broken remains of the device from inside her hakama, offering it as evidence and placing it on the floor in front of her.

Ukitake examined it for a moment and nodded, looking rather relieved himself.

"I'll have to have 12th Division examine this to confirm that it was destroyed by a hollow, but I'm inclined to believe you Kuchiki."

Rukia smiled gratefully, partly out of gratitude to Urahara, who had planned for this eventuality. He had gone so far as to have Tessai hold a hollow down while he placed the communicator between its jaws, clamping them down repeatedly to mash it into pieces.

"Arigato, taicho," she said, standing and bowing in thanks.

"You're most welcome," Ukitake replied, returning her smile.

"May I take my leave? I'd like to replace my communicator."

"Not just yet, I'm afraid. You'll need to remain here until 12th Division has completed their analysis. You are to stay in the barracks in the meantime and a guard will be placed outside your door," he held up a hand as she started to protest, "It's all just a precaution, no need to get excited."

"I know," Rukia nodded grudgingly, "It's just difficult to follow protocol, when you know you're innocent…"

"Of course."

As Rukia bowed and turned to leave, Ukitake said abruptly, "Oh, by the way Kuchiki!"

"Yes?"

"I thought you'd be interested to know: the criminal they captured has _orange_ hair."

"Wh-what?" Rukia stuttered, her eyes widening.

"In addition, he bears a _striking_ resemblance to Shiba Kaien; just like the youth you were unable to save," he continued, watching her shrewdly once again.

She was caught completely off guard.

_Ukitake-taicho remembered that conversation?! Why did I have to talk to him about Ichigo?! Does he still suspect me? How can I…wait…that…that might work!_

"Do you have a photograph, taicho? If I saw it…it might be him!" she asked hopefully.

"I believe so…" he muttered, looking askance at her as he searched through the report.

_I truly hope this isn't the same boy_, Ukitake thought as he handed the report and its attached picture over to Rukia, _It would devastate her if she were unable to save him from death a second time…_

Looking down at the photo expectantly, Rukia let her shoulders sag in disappointment.

"It's not him…"

"What? Are you sure? He looks _very_ much like Kaien…"

"Trust me taicho," Rukia said morosely, standing once again, "I will _never_ forget his face…This is a different man."

"Very well…"

Reluctantly, he waved her off.

_I suppose it's good that it wasn't that boy, but even so, if it were, maybe she could have gotten some kind of closure from that awful incident…_

XXXXXXXXXX

As the sun began to set, the door to Rukia's room was flung open and Kotsubaki Sentarō flashed her a sloppy mock salute.

"Yo! You're free to go, Kuchiki," he said, leaning against the door frame.

"Arigato, Kotsubaki-san," Rukia said as she stood up from her bunk, "But where is Ukitake-taicho? I had thought he might see me off…"

"Ah," Sentarō shook his head, cleaning one of his ears with his pinky, "Taicho's tuberculosis is acting up again, so he's staying at his family's estate until he feels better. Pain in the ass too, since I have to share command with that _baka_ Kiyone…"

"I see…" Rukia responded sadly, looking away. _Ukitake-taicho…why does sickness have to still exist here? Shouldn't we be beyond it?_

Sighing, she turned back to Sentarō, who was still muttering about his fellow 3rd Seat, and asked, "Where can I reclaim my zanpakutō?"

"…and she smells t-…what? Oh, I got it right here," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed; taking her sword from its resting place next to the door.

"You're free to go and return to your post in the living world," Sentaro continued as Rukia reattached her sheath to her sash, "Should you have any business in Soul Society, try an' finish it up soon, alright?"

Nodding, Rukia waited until he was out of sight. Lifting her sleeve, she checked the list of instructions Urahara had written on her skin.

_I'll have to make this quick. I'm glad I've been practicing my shunpo._

Two hours later she was standing in front of the main gate as the Kido Corps prepared to open it; a large sack strung over her back.

She got a few odd looks from the guards, but was otherwise unmolested.

Upon arriving back at Urahara Shoten, she let herself in, greeting Chad and Orihime, who were both wolfing down their dinners; having drained most of their spiritual energy for the day.

Both paused momentarily to utter hasty hellos before resuming their chowing.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san!" the shop's namesake said, looking up from his own meal, which he was eating at a much more sedate pace, "How did it go? Did you confirm Kurosaki-san's status?"

"Yes: he's been locked in the Shrine of Penitence."

"A pity," Urahara sighed, shaking his head, "That's right in the heart of Seireitei…oh well! At least we've planned ahead. I trust you were you able to get everything without too much trouble?"

"More or less…not many men in my division are close to Chado's size though…"

_You've started a trend, Ichigo…_Chad thought, lamenting that his friend's nickname for him was spreading.

"Not to worry Kuchiki-san," Urahara reassured her, winking, "I'm sure if Sado-san's uniform is too tight it will only show off his physique more easily to any lady shinigami you may encounter."

Urahara's teasing statement caused Rukia to chuckle, Orihime to giggle, and its subject to choke violently, necessitating Tessai's use of the Heimlich maneuver.

_Now I see why Ichigo always complained about 'working' here! _Chad thought, as he nursed his stomach and neck.

Grinning at the effects of his words, Urahara said, "In all seriousness though, these shihakushō should do nicely. What about the asauchi? Were you able to acquire them as well?"

Rukia nodded, drawing them from her bag. "Getting three blank zanpakutō from the academy wasn't easy. Even on the weekend, there is still plenty of security."

"Excellent! With these, I'm sure Yoruichi and our three young friends will make _very_ convincing shinigami…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a certain division, two unseated officers were discussing the recent developments in Soul Society, unaware that there was someone else listening.

"Did you hear about that criminal? The one they've got locked up in the Shrine of Penitence?"

"Oh yeah! What's his name again? Kuro-something?"

"Beats me, I don't remember! The point is: I heard he's so strong, he broke two of the seals they put on his reiatsu!"

"What?! No _way_! Did he escape or something?"

"Nah, those weirdoes in 12th finally found one that worked."

Unbeknownst to the pair of gossipers, their eavesdropper left them then, running off at a breakneck pace.

Upon their return to their division's main facility, they flung open the door of their captain's quarters and leapt onto their sleeping leader's chest.

"Unh! What the hell was that for Yachiru?"

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! I wanna' tell you about a strong guy!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: Another shorter chapter, but that also means it gets to you sooner! As you might have noticed, I did end up changing the title, because, as one reviewer pointed out, the title "A New Course" implies that the characters are aware of the old one. Happy almost New Year! And you know what would make the rest of my 2009? If you guessed feedback, you'd be correct! I would have also accepted a pet dinosaur, but unless you have one of those... **

Japanese Translations:

**Shihakushō**- _garment of dead souls_ (the shinigami uniform)

**Asauchi**- _shadow hilt_ (a blank zanpakutō, either used for training or one whose owner is unable to communicate with)


	16. Getting to Know You

Chapter 16: Getting to Know You

Ichigo was, to put it mildly, frustrated. Despite the fact that he'd managed to break through two of the seals they had put on his reiatsu, the third time proved the charm and he was now left with virtually no spiritual energy.

Not only that, but a thorough examination of his cell had only demonstrated to him how effective shinigami prisons were.

There was only one door, which was impossible to open from the inside, and one tiny, sliver of a window, which, even if he lost enough weight to fit through, would only lead him to a sheer drop with nothing to hang on to.

Unfortunately, he had reached this conclusion rather early in his imprisonment, and had spent the rest of its duration up to this point either pacing, resting against the walls, or eating the meager rations the guards outside had fed him through a special slot in the wall near the door.

Currently he was lying down, staring up at the white, flawless stone above him.

_I just don't have enough strength! If they'd open the door again, I might be able to take on those guards. They don't seem too strong and as long as I don't let those stupid choker sticks near my neck, I can probably take them._

He frowned, scratching at the bulky seal strapped firmly around his neck.

_The only problem is…I have no idea where I am! From what I can see from the window, Soul Society's like a big maze. Plus there's got to be shinigami everywhere. And even if I got out, how would I get back to the real world?_

He sighed and listened as it echoed in his vaulted cell.

_I may just have to kill myself if this keeps up…_

At that moment however, a large crash outside brought Ichigo's state of bored silence to an abrupt end.

Despite or perhaps because of their ability to negate reiatsu, walls made of sekkiseki were not especially thick. Thus, Ichigo had no trouble hearing what was said outside.

"Z-Zara-Zaraki-t-taicho! You c-c-can't…I mean, you're of course free to…you really _shouldn't_ b-be here s-sir!"

"Open it," a menacing voice replied, "I wanna' meet this guy."

"Th-the soutaicho would…w-would-"

"Let _me_ worry about the old man! Now _open_ it."

"Hai!"

Seeing the door begin to open, Ichigo began to charge towards it. However, as the massive figure standing in the doorway came into full view, he felt like the air around him had struck him in the face. Forced down to the ground, he found he had trouble breathing.

_What is this guy?! His reiatsu is…overwhelming…_

Watching the man's feet cross the threshold into his cell, he found that the intensity of it dropped to a more manageable level and that he could breathe more easily.

Sitting back up, Ichigo stared at the monstrous individual towering above him. Power and menace seemed to radiate from his entire being and it was clear to Ichigo that this was someone who'd seen more than his share of fights.

The man's sinister, scarred visage was focused solely on him, sizing him up.

"Doesn't look like much," the man frowned, "You sure we've got the right place Yachiru?"

_Who is he talking t- _

But Ichigo's question was answered as a diminutive, pink-haired figure poked its head up from the man's hulking shoulder.

"Let's ask him! Hey, are you Ichi? You know, the criminal they caught the other day?"

"Uh…"

_What does this guy want from me?! And what's with the kid? What should I answer?! Even if I tell him I'm not me, there's no way he's going to just let me get by him…_

"…_yes_…" Ichigo said carefully, hoping to determine something from their reactions.

"Good," the man, who Ichigo guessed was named Zaraki, grinned; his arm shooting forward to haul him to his feet, "Now let's fight!"

"Wh-What?! _That's_ why you busted in here?! To _fight_ me?!"

"Sure. The word is that you're strong. I wanna' see _how_ strong…"

"I don't even have a zanpakutō! They took mine away! Plus I've got this seal and-"

"A seal, eh? I know _all_ about seals. I got one right here," Zaraki said, jabbing a finger at the patch covering his right eye, "Keeps my reiatsu in check so I can fight weaker opponents. So whaddaya' say? How about if I take your seal off, you get to fight me without mine…"

_This…this guy's unreal! He's this strong and he's got a seal on him?! There's no way I could fight him! What is he thinking?!_

Taking his silence as an affirmative, Zaraki took hold of the collar around Ichigo's neck.

Just as he began squeezing, a hand suddenly took hold of his wrist.

"That's far enough, Zaraki Kenpachi!"

Snorting in disappointment, Kenpachi glowered at the positively ancient man who had stopped him.

"You're a real buzzkill, Yamamoto-jiisan," he muttered, wrenching his hand out of the older man's grip.

"And this is not your place! You have no business speaking to this prisoner."

"Hey, I just figured that this guy didn't want to wait a whole month for an execution. Why not go out fighting?"

"Fortunately for us all, the members of the Central 46 do not share your temperament. Their decision stands and we must uphold it. If you attempt this again, I will see to your punishment _personally_," Yamamoto said with an air of finality, his own impressive reiatsu flaring; knocking Ichigo back to his knees.

"Is that a _promise_ old man?" Kenpachi leered eagerly, edging for a fight.

"Indeed," his superior said flatly, slamming his staff down, "Now off with you!"

Shaking his head, the spiky-haired captain left, calling out as he did so, "Find me if ya' get out Ichigo!"

"Yeah!" Yachiru chimed in, waving back at him, "You and Ken-chan can have some fun!"

Returning her wave half-heartedly, Ichigo glanced up at the stern face of Yamamoto.

"Er…arigato!" he said, bowing slightly as he stood up.

"Hmmph," the captain commander snorted walking back towards the door.

"Uh, hey! Um, Yamamoto-san, right? Listen about my sentence-"

"There is nothing that can be done for you," came the immediate reply.

"So, I don't even get to plead my case?! The circumstances don't _matter_? What kind of justice system do you people have?!"

"We merely enforce the laws. It is not up to us to question them," Yamamoto said simply, removing the cell's key from its slot, "Find peace if you can, in your final days. Sayonara."

As soon as the door closed, Ichigo felt the pressure that came with the two captains' presences dissipate.

Instead, he felt a different kind of pressure, that of crushing inevitability.

"Kuso."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia watched approvingly as Chad and Orihime continued with their drills. She was enjoying a momentary respite from her own training.

_I never could have imagined that I would learn about shunpo from Shihouin Yoruichi herself! If I continue at this rate, I might even be able to see nii-sama's shunpo. No, I will be able to! I won't settle for anything less. I have to be stronger…for Ichigo._

Observing Ichigo's two classmates train, it was clear to her that their verve equaled her own. In addition to learning how to control and improve their abilities, the pair was also practicing their swordplay; Chad even going so far as to learn left handed so that his armored right arm could remain free.

Despite only having known them for a few days, Rukia could tell that they were both good people.

_There was some initial awkwardness though…_

XXXXXXXXXX

The group was preparing to descend into Urahara's training room, following her return from Soul Society.

Rukia was just about to descend the ladder when a question from Orihime caught her off guard.

"So, Kuchiki-san…I know you saved Kurosaki-kun's family and everything…but are you also his girlfriend?"

With a startled yelp, the raven-haired shinigami lost her balance and descended to the training room's floor much quicker than she had intended.

Peering down at her, Urahara muttered, "Oh my…Kurosaki-san fell in much the same way…perhaps they _would_ be a good match…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Following that bit of discomfort, Orihime had apologized profusely, using her healing ability to fix up any of the injuries Rukia received.

In spite of the embarrassment and pain she had caused, Rukia found that her anger evaporated quickly.

_I don't think she knows any better…she doesn't seem very tactful…_

She had warmed to Orihime after that, training with her for several hours and even accepting some of the food the odd girl offered her.

_Although I regretted it immediately,_ she thought, cringing as she remembered the vile combination of flavors and the way it tasted coming back up,_ I did appreciate the gesture._

Rukia was also beginning to see why Chad was Ichigo's best friend. The towering teenager would only rest for meals or when he could no longer move.

While he wasn't the most talkative of people, Rukia got along well with him and felt like she could count on him when the time came.

Her last companion she wasn't so sure about, as he'd excused himself from their training, citing former kendo experience.

_Even so, I thought he would want to get used to working with all of us…_

XXXXXXXXXX

_Sorry, Sado-kun, Inoue-san…_Ishida thought to himself, as he fought to maintain the spiritual energy around him in a coherent bow shape, _I can't take the risk that the sanrei glove will affect you both. You've just gained your abilities and I don't want to hamper your development._

Drawing back another arrow and letting it fly, he winced as he could feel blisters beginning to form on his hands. Fighting past the pain, Uryu continued firing arrows; never stopping for a moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that?!" Tatsuki grumbled, cracking one of her knuckles loudly.

"Just asking is all…" Mizuiro said, holding up his hands, "No need to get defensive."

"She calls me every once in a while…that's something, I guess…"

"You're lucky to even get that!" Keigo wailed, beating his fist against his desk, ever the drama king, "We haven't heard anything from Chado since they went away! Have you Ichigo?"

"Ichigo" merely shook his head, shrugging.

_I still have not mastered Sir Ichigo's mannerisms yet…_Alfred thought, _It would be best if I limit my responses to their inquiries._

"It's a little weird though, isn't it?" Mizuiro piped up, "Three students from our class getting an internship? And so late in the semester too…"

"I thought so too…" Tatsuki murmured, "Especially since Ryo didn't get in. Ishida and Orihime I understand, but Ryō is 2nd in class in front of Orihime! Sado only has the 11th best grades."

"Maybe he has some kind of skill that Kunieda-san doesn't have…" Mizuiro mused, "What do you think Ichigo?"

Alfred froze, quickly running through everything he knew about Ichigo's classmate. "Ah…um…Chado-kun is very…_tall_…?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo himself was passing his days in mind-numbing sameness. Since what he had termed in his head as "The Zaraki Incident," he had fallen into something of a depression.

_I knew Urahara was strong, but if the other captains are anything like those guys, then my chances for escaping aren't as good as I thought…_

At the moment, he was once again taking a break from his nervous pacing and staring out his single window at the sun setting over Soul Society, toying with the hem of his white prison garb.

_It's actually kind of beautiful…I wonder which part Rukia's from…She told me she grew up here…I wonder what she's doing now…Probably trying to figure out where I disappeared to. Unless…unless she already knows! What would she do? And if she knows…what about Urahara? He's just crazy enough that he might try to rescue me or something…ah! And Inoue and Chado have powers now too! I nearly forgot! Chado…you would…you wouldn't give up on me! So why am I sitting here like this? So what if those guys out there are crazy strong? I need to get out of here! I can't let them risk their lives for me. I can't give up. Heh, usually Zangetsu snaps me out of something like this but he's…wait a minute!_

Ichigo stood up excitedly as something occurred to him.

_So…I don't have the physical Zangetsu here with me, but he's just part of me, right? Then maybe I can call him out somehow. I mean, sure my powers are kind of sealed right now, but it can't hurt to try can it?_ he thought, turning the idea around in his head.

"Zangetsu…?" he said aloud, tentatively. After waiting for minute or so, he sighed.

_Nope. Of course, that'd be way too easy. Maybe if I try meditating or something… _

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

The enormous ice wave continued largely unimpeded, only splintering where it struck a small glowing shield; small, glittering shards showered the area after being redirected upward.

As the mobile glacier continued past her, the girl behind the shield cried, "Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

Passing harmlessly through the shield's surface, Orihime's offensive projectile pierced through the oncoming frost and towards her opponent.

Despite starting off strong, the force of Rukia's frigid attack slowed down Tsubaki's momentum considerably, and she was easily able to bat the pixie away with the flat of her blade.

_However, that's not the real problem_, Rukia frowned, watching as the irritable fairy picked himself up, shaking his fist at Orihime.

"What kind of a strike was that woman?! Where was your resolve?!" the diminutive man shouted.

While he continued to berate her, Yoruichi approached Rukia, murmuring, "As much as I hate to agree with the pipsqueak, he has a point…she has no killing intent…"

"True…" Rukia replied, "Although, she has done quite well against the hollows we've had them fight thus far."

"Hmm, perhaps they are easier for her because she doesn't see them as people…" Yoruichi theorized, "Or maybe it's that she's focused on helping their souls find their way to Soul Society."

"Either way, it will probably be difficult for her to fight a shinigami when the time comes…"

"She is just too well-intentioned…if only…yes…that might work…"

She whispered her plan to Rukia, causing the petite girl to frown.

"Are you certain Yoruichi-san? That tactic is a bit…low…"

"What matters is that she's prepared and understands what she might have to do. Besides, if she can't withstand something like this, then maybe she shouldn't go with you."

Upon seeing her hesitation, Yoruichi reiterated, "Do not go easy on her. That _won't_ help her."

"I understand."

Orihime had finally wrangled her most rebellious ally and was waiting patiently for her sparring partner's return.

"Can we continue Kuchiki-san?" she asked brightly.

"No. In fact, I think trying to help you may be a waste of time."

"Wh-what?" Orihime stuttered, recoiling slightly at Rukia's harsh words.

"You heard me," the raven haired girl continued coldly, advancing steadily on her confused opponent, "You're too weak to be of any help to us. I think we should focus on Chado. At least he seems to _want_ to rescue Ichigo."

"Y-you're wrong! I want to help Kurosaki-kun just as much as anyone!"

"Why? Why should you care what happens to him? He's the fool who can't control his own reiatsu. He deserves whatever they do to him."

"You're wrong! You don't know-"

"I know that he was a weak, stupid, pathetic excuse for a-"

"SHUT UP!" Orihime snapped, launching herself at Rukia and battering away with her asauchi, "You don't know Kurosaki-kun like we do! You barely even know him! And it's _your_ fault he's going to die!"

While fast, Orihime's attacks were in frenzied, allowing Rukia to dodge them with little effort. In one swift motion she disarmed her enraged companion; sheathing her own sword soon after.

"I know. You're absolutely right Orihime: everything that's happened to Ichigo is because of me. That's why I want to save him. I already failed to save his life once. I _won't_ let that happen again."

"Wait, so…why did you say those things?"

"Sorry for the deception. I asked Kuchiki-san to provoke you as much as she could. We had to know if you could muster up any sort of killing intent," Yoruichi spoke up, "And while I don't think that you would have killed her, I think you wanted to cause her harm, which is a start."

"But…why?"

"You're coming with us on this fool's errand, so we already know you're willing to die to save Ichigo," Rukia answered, "Yet, being willing to sacrifice yourself may not be enough. To get him back, you may have to hurt, maim or kill someone to do it. So the question is: are you willing to do all those things if it means getting him back?"

"I…I think so…maybe…"

Yoruichi nodded approvingly.

_That will have to be enough._

XXXXXXXXXX

"I've missed you Tatsuki-chan and I'll miss you still!" Orihime practically bawled hugging her friend fiercely.

"Hey hey, Orihime, don't worry…we can still call each other, can't we?" Tatsuki said, patting her head reassuringly.

"Right! Oh, no! Wait…er…we can't do that…" the auburn haired girl corrected herself, scratching her head, "Because…because-"

"-because the office we are going to this summer is on a small island with no land lines or cell phone reception," Chad supplied, having overheard their conversation.

As Orihime shot him a grateful smile and a nod, Tatsuki eyed him dubiously.

"Really? What kind of company does that?"

"It's a strange little one to be sure," Chad shook his head, "but it is good experience for later."

"I suppose…"

"Don't worry Arisawa!" Keigo interjected, bounding up to them, "Mizuiro and I can keep you entertained with plenty of beachside activities! Plus fireworks!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Mizuiro asked, holding up a snorkel, "I'm going snorkeling with my girlfriend and her nine friends."

"What?! What the hell is that?! You have a harem and didn't tell _ME_?! TRAITOR!!!!"

"I can't make it either," 'Ichigo' said, shaking his head, "More work at my new job."

"And if those two aren't going, there's no way I'd go anywhere alone with you Asano," Tatsuki smirked.

"Is this the end of our beautiful friendship?!" Keigo cried, his arms wrapped around one of Mizuiro's legs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Breathing heavily, Ichigo collapsed against the wall, looking out of his slim window once again.

He had just finished running several laps around his cell, after also doing several other exercises to keep his body in shape.

_I'll never stand a chance of getting out of here if I'm out of shape…_he thought, as his breathes became more normal, _I can't let myself get fat on all this prison food._

Chuckling slightly, he enjoyed what little view he had.

_I will get out back to you, Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, everyone…_

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't think he'll come."

"Don't say that Sado-kun! Of course he's coming…Ishida-kun wouldn't-"

"It's not a big deal if he doesn't, Inoue-san. Ishida…tends to over think things too much. In this kind of do or die situation…I don't think he'd be that much of a help," Chad said, shaking his head resolutely.

"I don't know…" Rukia began to object, thinking back to her experience fighting Iceringer with the Quincy. But before she could continue, the subject of their conversation approached; his glasses reflecting off the light from the street lamp in front of Urahara Shōten.

"I would think you'd need someone with some brains on this little adventure," Ishida smirked, before rapidly changing his tone after seeing one of their reactions, "Ah, no, I meant no offense, Inoue-san…"

Orihime stopped pouting and smiled, "Arigato, Ishida-kun. And for coming with us as well."

"Of course," he said, adjusting his glasses, "I couldn't very well let Kurosaki die without learning which of us is the stronger…"

_Although that summoning was rather unusual…I suppose I'll have to clean that red paint off my wall when I return._

"Oho! Excellent, very good!" Urahara exclaimed, his clacking footsteps accompanying his arrival, "Everyone appears to be here. Oh Ishida-san! Have you just come from a costume party?"

"N-no!" Uryū stammered, tugging at his uniform, "These are the garments of a true Quincy! Do you have a problem with that?!"

"No, no, of course not," Urahara denied, waving his hands, "But I'm sure there are plenty in Soul Society who might point and laugh. I'm only looking out for you. I don't want you to get teased…"

"You're the one doing the teasing!" Ishida replied, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

_Now I see why you work here Kurosaki: this man is just as infuriating as you!_

"Ishida, you knew the plan was for us all to wear shinigami uniforms so as to better infiltrate Soul Society," Rukia said placatingly, stepping between the shopkeeper and the Quincy, "If you wear that, it could compromise our cover."

Glancing at Chad and Orihime and noticing for the first time how they were dressed, Ishida nodded reluctantly; accepting the black garment that appeared along with Tessai at his side.

"Very well…"

"Do hurry up and change then. If you miss my explanation on how to get to Soul Society…you might _die_ before you get there…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ishida made his way carefully down the ladder to rock-strewn basement of Urahara Shōten, taking nervous glances down at the hard ground below.

He had never been down there before and while the sight was impressive, it was daunting nonetheless.

_That ridiculous sign didn't help either…_Ishida thought, thinking back to the elaborate, life sized cutout of Urahara that had pointed in the direction of the trap door. In addition, it had "held" a little sign in its hand reading "Be careful on the way down!"

"That man is far too excessive," he muttered, eying the massive expanse around him, "Something this huge has to be some kind of building violation…"

"Are you alright up there Ishida-san?" Urahara called from where everyone was gathered, "Did you see the sign that said 'Be careful on the way down'?"

"Yes! I saw your stup-…your sign!"

As he was calling back, his footing slipped and he fell the remaining ten six feet or so.

"Ugh…" Ishida groaned, nursing his back, "I _hate_ him…"

Urahara sneezed abruptly.

Excusing himself, he murmured to Tessai, "That ladder seems rather unsafe…perhaps we should switch to stairs if everyone's going to keep falling off of it…"

"I will look into it, Tencho."

As their Quincy comrade ambled over gingerly, Orihime ran up to him concernedly.

"Ishida-kun! Are you okay? If you're hurt, I can heal you...if you'll just take off your shirt I can-"

"Ah! No, no I'm fine! Really!" Ishida blushed, waving his hands frantically, "There's no need to, to uh…Let's go!"

Orihime shrugged as he hurried off to join the others.

"Nice of you to join us Ishida-san," Urahara grinned, "Were you-"

"I'm sure that whatever you're about to say is quite asinine, so please: can we get on with it?"

"How cruel!" the shopkeeper cried, starting back and covering his eyes, "I was going to ask if you were injured by the fall! Honestly…young people today…"

Grinding his teeth in irritation, Ishida ground out, "I'm sorry. No, I was _not_ injured. Please, let us get underway…"

"Much better!" Urahara replied, instantly enthusiastic once more, "Now, please direct your attention here."

He snapped his fingers, causing four large stone pillars to appear; each attaching to one of the other's corners, forming a large rectangle.

"For those that are unaware, this is a senkaimon, the gateway to Soul Society, albeit, a modified one. For you see, in order for you three living humans to get there, you must first be converted into spiritual energy. Thus, you will be souls in Soul Society, though you are not souls."

"So, if I'm understanding you correctly…" Ishida murmured, "If we were to die in Soul Society, it is doubtful that we would become pluses like we would in the real world. We will be more vulnerable in this state, am I right?"

"Very sharp, Ishida-san," Urahara smirked, "However, this is the only way. Kuchiki-san and Yoruichi-san will also be accompanying you through, so their experience should prove helpful."

"Wh-what?" Rukia spoke up, blinking, "I…I had thought that I'd go through a normal senkaimon and wait for them…"

"There is no point in you going separately from the rest of us," Yoruichi pointed out, her deep-sounding cat voice speaking up from somewhere near her shin, "Soul Society will be aware of our presence as soon as we arrive. Also, we could not be certain that your own senkaimon would be undetected."

"Yes, in fact they might even come to the conclusion that it's you Kuchiki-san and might draw some correlation between your separate arrivals. No, all together like this is better. I take it you are wary of the Dangai."

"Of, of course! Who wouldn't be? It's a nightmarish place!"

"Since you're a shinigami, that should protect all of you…and if not, run like hell!"

The majority of the infiltration team shot him uneasy looks as Urahara chuckled at his joke.

"Even so, you _will_ need to run, as we can only keep the gateway open for four minutes. After that, shinigami or not, you will be trapped between worlds…"

Observing the others' nervous expressions, Yoruichi said, "Don't worry. Just keep moving. How hard can that be?"

"Mmm," Chad rumbled, "And I'll bring up the rear. If anyone falls behind, I'll just carry you over my shoulder."

_All the more incentive to run,_ Ishida thought, _I can't imagine the embarrassment of having to be carried like a sack of produce… _

"Okay then," Orihime smiled, "Let's all look out for each other."

"Right," Rukia nodded. _I had my doubts at first, but I think that we can really do this. We're coming, Ichigo._

"Yosh!" Urahara said, pointing his assistant manager towards the other side of the gateway, where the mustachioed man took his place opposite his boss.

With both Urahara and Tessai kneeling before it, the stone contraption's center filled with a slight glow.

"Please enter as soon as it opens. Everyone ready? Now!"

The senkaimon's brightness increased dramatically for a moment and in a flash, the rescue party was through, leaving a standing pool of a shimmering, water-like substance.

Holding their position for a short time, the pair eventually got up; Urahara approaching the shimmering threshold. Reaching out to touch it, he hissed as the portal distorted; steam rising off his hand.

"It's up to all of you now…"

"Have faith! They _are_ my son's friends after all!" a voice boomed from behind him.

"Ah, so you came to see them off, Isshin-san?"

"Of course!" the bearded man grinned, "It's not every day you get to see the start of a historic event."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: First off, yes, I know this chapter took a little longer than my last couple, but to be fair, I wrote the last two when I didn't have school occupying my time. Also, I discovered One Piece in the time between, and it's ****AWESOME, so that's been incredibly distracting. If you haven't read and/or seen it yet, _DO IT NOW_!**

**While this chapter is more of a transitionary chapter, it does get the story into the Soul Society arc proper. I wasn't going to go day by day with the training portions. Hopefully the results of said training will speak for themselves when you see them. And, to clarify, Isshin is not from the future! His remark about witnessing a historical event is a reference to the gravity, the unprecedented nature of the infiltration of Soul Society. Awesome though he is, Isshin is no Marty McFly. Doc Brown, maybe, but not Marty.  
**

**So you might have noticed that Chad and Orihime are getting a lot more attention from Urahara and co. than in canon. I intend to maximize everyone's awesomeness. Because it's Ichigo who's captured this time, the stakes are much higher for them; they have a lot more incentive to rescue him than Rukia. Also, I know Orihime is a pacifist. She will not become Rambo overnight, but she will be less of a damsel in distress (she already knew karate, for crying out loud!)**

**I'm pretty sure some people are probably going to be disappointed that Kenpachi and Ichigo didn't fight, but really, how would that've gone down if Ichigo didn't have Zangetsu? Rest assured though, this meeting is laying the groundwork for later on. In addition, Ichigo won't be sitting on his heels for much longer, I assure you.**

**Oh, and has anyone who's familiar with the Stargate series noticed how much Urahara's senkaimon looks like a stargate's wormhole? Crazy coincidence…**


	17. Into the Fire

Chapter 17: Into the Fire

Fortunately for the rescue team, their experience in the Dangai was not as intense as it could have been. The morbid passage's cleaner was not activated that day, and so the group was able to make it through at a brisk jog.

Their fall, on the other hand, was another matter. The five of them were ejected unceremoniously from the precipice world and landed on the dusty ground in a heap; each groaning at their injuries.

"Umph!" "Ah!" "Ow…" "Mreeeer!" "Unh…"

Chad's decision to stay at the back was, in hindsight, a poor decision, as he had landed on top and, given his much larger frame, was putting a lot of pressure on those beneath him. He was, however, the least injured and got up rather quickly, dusting himself off and helping the others to their feet.

"So…_this_ is Soul Society?" Uryū said, casting a dubious eye at their surroundings, "I don't know what I was expecting, but _this_…"

"This is Rukongai," Yoruichi explained, gesturing at the drab buildings around them with a paw, "It is where souls first arrive here. It is also the poorest region of Soul Society."

"Poverty?!" the Quincy balked, "Isn't this supposed to be the afterlife? Aren't worldly things like that supposed to be meaningless?"

_They should be…_Rukia thought sadly.

"Don't be naïve, Ishida," Yoruichi admonished, her tail flicking in irritation, "You of all people should know that injustice is not something that can be stopped by death."

"…What's she talking about Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked tentatively.

"It's nothing," Uryū muttered hastily, "We should get going."

"Yes, we can't afford to waste time," Rukia agreed, "Soul Society is already aware of our arrival and may be sending forces this way to investigate."

The five of them set off towards the immense wall that marked Seireitei's separation from the rest of Soul Society.

Leaping deftly onto Rukia's shoulder, Yoruichi murmured quietly in her ear, "I trust that all the arrangements are in order…"

The petite shinigami's only outward sign of recognition was a slight nodding of her head.

"And you have the emergency signal as well?"

Another nod.

"Good. Let us hope things won't come to that."

_Indeed_, Rukia thought apprehensively, _I don't know if I'm willing to-_

But her chain of thought was interrupted, as Ishida exclaimed, "Wh-What in the world?!"

Standing before them was a positively gigantic man, hefting an axe that was nearly a quarter of his size.

"So…" the giant rumbled, "these are the fools who are foolish enough to try to enter without a p-…Rukia-dono!"

"Hello Jidanbō-san," she replied, smiling up at the man, who was at least six times her size, earning her incredulous looks from her three human companions.

"I had no idea it was you!" Jidanbō said, rubbing his head in embarrassment, "If I had-"

"No, no," Rukia waved off his apology, "I'm the one who forgot her pass. I was taking these rookies out for a training mission and it completely slipped my mind."

"So that's how it is…" the gatekeeper chuckled mightily, "Well, you'd better hurry up! I heard there was some kind of incursion in the area."

"Oh dear! We need to get to our posts then!" Rukia exclaimed, "Would you be so kind as to open the gate?"

"Right! Watch this rookies, ha ha!"

With one smooth motion, the titanic guardian dug his fingers under the colossal gate and lifted it over his head.

As Rukia hurried under it and onto the pristine city streets, the three humans were caught up in awe at the feat of strength before them.

"Don't just stand there gaping like carp!" Jidanbō rumbled good-naturedly, "I can't hold this up _all_ day…"

"Hai!" the trio chorused, scurrying under the immense door. All of them jumped slightly as he set the door down with a dull 'boom' behind them.

"Arigato, Jidanbō-san," Rukia said, bowing hastily and shoving her companions along, "I'd prefer not to leave the intruders to these inexperienced recruits. I trust you'll be able to handle them nicely."

"Oho! You're right there, Rukia-dono!" the giant man chuckled proudly, puffing out his chest, "You all run along! It'd take an army to get passed me and beat my 300 year record!"

Waving them off, Jidanbō thought to himself, _Rukia-dono's a great lady. She's in a noble family and yet she came from Rukongai like me. I'll bet a story like hers would show folks that you can really move up in this world…_

Grinning, the colossal gatekeeper stretched turning to lift up the gate and confront anyone who dared cross him.

"Hey hey…you're a real rare sight ain'tcha, Jidanbō-san?" a smooth, mocking voice called out, "How long has it been since you were last called out, eh?"

The mere sound of the voice chilled the gargantuan man to his bones. As a cold sweat broke across his brow, he turned to face the one who had spoken.

"I…Ichi…maru-t-taicho! Wh-What brings you here?" the normally confident goliath stammered, his lip quivering at the sight of the menacing, silver-haired man.

"Why _me_?" Ichimaru Gin replied glibly, shrugging, "I was just out for a stroll. I like to see everybody at work; goin' about their days."

"I-Is that so?"

"Yes, so you can imagine my surprise when I heard West Gate closin'. I was _sure_ that no one could make it passed _you_…with your spotless record after all…"

"No…it wasn't anything like that…" Jidanbō shook his head, smiling nervously and hoping against hope that the squint-eyed captain's ever-present grin would change, "It was just some folks who forgot their passes out on a training mission."

"I see…Anyone I'd know?"

"I…I don't know…Seireitei's a big place, y'know…"

"Aw, please? I'm curious…"

"Er…well…it was Kuchiki Rukia-dono and some new recruits. She just forgot their pass."

"New recruits, ya' say? _Describe_ 'em for me. I sure do like hearin' about the up and comers."

If it was possible, Gin's usual smile widened.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What was that back there?!" Ishida demanded, as the group slowed their pace so as not to draw any undue attention. They had already passed a few patrols already and while many were in a hurry, none were running flat out.

"Jidanbō-san is a 'who,' not a 'what,' Ishida," Rukia said indignantly, shaking her head at the Quincy over her shoulder.

Flushing in irritation, Uryū continued, "No! That's not what I meant! I…that giant, that _man_, he was showing you a lot of respect. Just who _are_ you in this place?"

Rukia was about to retort when, to her surprise, Chad spoke up.

"You don't have to answer that, Kuchiki-san. Ishida, you also have something you want to keep private. At least extend your nakama the same courtesy."

Properly chastised, Ishida clamped his mouth shut, looking away in embarrassment.

"Arigato, Chado…" Rukia smiled gratefully, "But…it's not exactly a secret…still, another time would probably be more appropriate."

"Indeed," Yoruichi agreed, "This is no time for idle chitchat. Anyway, I'll be leaving now…"

"What?!" the rest of the group reacted wildly, boggling at the woman in cat's form.

Yoruichi frowned. "Yes, I'm going to get Ichigo's zanpakuto. Should we need to fight our way out, he may need it. Surely you know all this…"

"Not really…" Orihime replied a bit sheepishly, "I must not have been paying attention."

"No, I'm sure you were, Inoue-san," Chad said, shaking his head, "Urahara-san must have forgotten to tell us."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. _You're too careless about these things Kisuke…_

"Regardless, that is where I'm going and I intend to go alone…unless any of you think you can infiltrate one of the divisions and escape undetected…"

Taking all of their silence as acceptance, Yoruichi said, "Then I'll be off."

"Yoruichi-san!" Orihime called after her, as she hopped onto one of the nearby rooftops, "What about your disguise?"

Shaking her head at the uniform being offered, the cat woman replied, "I don't need it. If can infiltrate 12th Division much easier in this form. And if I need to change afterwards, I'm sure I can find something. If not, I'm comfortable enough with my body to go nude."

_Too comfortable is more like it…_More than one of them thought, recalling her shocking first transformation.

"Good luck," Yoruichi bid them, winking. With a flick of her tail, she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"-and I think they had a cat too. But I should really get back ta' guarding my gate Ichimaru-taicho. There're some intruders in West Rukongai and they could try an' get passed me."

"By all means! Ya' shoulda' said somethin' if I was keepin' you for so long. Bye-bye!" the sinister captain waved a farewell, turning to go.

_That was real odd…_Jidanbō thought, scratching his head as he watched the captain go, _I hope Rukia-dono's not in any trouble…_

Unfortunately, he was too focused on this conundrum to notice Gin drawing his zanpakutō.

"Shoot to kill, Shinsō," the grinning man said, not even bothering to look back.

Jidanbō was even more puzzled at the sword that had suddenly punctured his chest.

_How did that get th-_

XXXXXXXXXX

As the day wore on, Rukia led the group on a circuitous route through Soul Society, avoiding the main thoroughfares so as avoid most of the patrols, should they be discovered.

"Strong or not, if we become outnumbered, victory will be very slim indeed," she had told them.

Currently, the four of them were in a storeroom on an out-of-the-way street, taking a short break to replenish their strength with some food Tessai had packed for them.

"How much further do we have to go, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked, standing up from the storage crate that had been serving as her seat and stretching.

Rukia finished her drink from their canteen and replied, "Several more miles at least until we reach the center of Seireitei, perhaps another mile on foot through main complex. I could probably make it there faster, but it's better if we stay together. Now let's get going. Ichigo is waiting."

Nodding, the other three packed up the remaining food; Chad slinging the bag over his shoulder, as Rukia stepped outside.

Orihime bounced on the balls of her feet, eager to get moving again.

"Tessai-san's cooking sure was good! Don't you think so, Ishida-kun?"

"Hmm? Oh, er…yes, it was alright, I suppose…" Ishida said, adjusting his glasses.

"You looked like you really enjoyed it! See? You even have a little bit on your lip there," she smiled, wiping the crumb away with her thumb before he could object.

"I-Inoue-san!" he spluttered, turning beet red, "There's no need for that!"

"But cleanliness is very important Ishida-kun," Orihime said in a mock serious voice, crossing her arms.

"That's not the p-" the Quincy broke off abruptly when Chad laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, "What is it Sado-kun?"

The tall teen pointed out the open door at their petite informal leader, who appeared to be in frozen in place, staring at something they couldn't see.

Joining her outside, they saw the object of her gaze: a lone shinigami.

The man before them seemed to radiate a combination of surprise, anger and betrayal.

"Rukia! What have you _done_?!"

"Renji..."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: Late again, I know. I've been having internet problems and the latest developments in the manga (i.e. Aizen's ridiculousness) have made me pause to think about the story's direction. I'll probably just continue with how I'd planned, but it'll be a while before any major problems crop up, so I'll just wait and see how Kubo explains himself.**

**Yes, I know that the gate around Soul Society probably shouldn't be down, but I'd already established earlier that it was down and that Rukia had spoken with Jidanb****ō.**** Also, I decided to translate the command phrase for Gin's zanpakutō because "shoot to kill" sounds a lot cooler than "ikorose." Oh, and I used miles instead of kilometers, mostly because I'm not entirely sure how far a kilometer is.**

**If anyone's upset that I killed Jidanbō…uh…deal with it? He probably won't be the last. Canon Bleach has very few "good guys" die outside of flashbacks and I aim to change that. Not out of any desire to see characters killed, but because it's ridiculous how few shinigami die when compared to hollows.**

**As for my, by now, regular manga/anime recommendations, I suggest you check out the anime "Xam'd: Lost Memories" and the manga "Psyren." Xam'd has a great art style, awesome theme, and almost made me cry. Psyren has a very similar art style and initial premise to Bleach, but the characters use psychic powers to fight, meaning that they actually have to think and plan to win their battles, which is a nice change from the usual shounen power ups.**

**By the by, my traffic counter is down. Is it site wide or just me? I've had ten reviews of this chapter, but ZERO hits!  
**


	18. Bad Things Come in Twos

**Author's Note**:

Hello everyone. Yes, I am, in fact, still alive. Unfortunately, that's the _good_ news.

The bad news is that I won't be continuing **Divergent Journeys**. I know, _I know_, believe me. There was a time when I would have slapped myself upside the head for even considering leaving you guys hanging. There's nothing I've hated more as a fanfiction reader than a good story going unfinished. But, as those of you who've been following this story know, it's been over a year since I last updated. Part of the reason for that has been the fact that I'm almost done with college, which I'm STILL stalled on! One more paper and I'm done, but I just can't seem to find the energy when I don't have a plan for what to do with the rest of my life!

The other major reason that I haven't been working on this story, is that Bleach has fallen from being my favorite manga and anime series to not even being in my top twenty. The reasons are numerous, but the crux of my problem with Bleach is Tite Kubo's writing, or lack thereof. I don't want to get too into it, but I started off writing this story because, while I found some things that Kubo could've improved on, I genuinely liked the characters and the universe he had created. However, over the course of the past year and a half or so, I have found myself so incensed by the direction that Bleach has gone that I can no longer bring myself to read or watch it without recalling the outrage I feel at Kubo's treatment of his characters and his fans.

Now I don't expect you to agree with my opinion. If you still love Bleach, that's great. Really it is. I'm not here to preach at you. What I AM here for is _this_: to give you some closure. While I can't finish this story in the traditional sense, I did write most of this chapter. In addition, I can also outline the direction the rest of the story would have taken.

I'm sorry if this is disappointing, but Bleach is no longer my passion and I don't feel like I can bring the same level of quality to you guys anymore. Once I've finished with this, I will hopefully be able to move on to other ideas that I've been kicking around in my head.

Thank you all for your support.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18: Bad Things Come in Twos

"All of you _run_…" Rukia muttered tersely, her hand resting on the guard of her zanpakutō.

As they opened their mouths to protest, she cut them off with a sharp flick of her hand. "I will catch up with you when I can. Go _now_."

Seeing his companions' hesitation, Chad threw them both over his shoulders and dashed off in the opposite direction.

"Don't think I'll let you get away!" Renji yelled after them, starting to flash step after them.

However, halfway to his targets he found himself abruptly defending himself, as Rukia's zanpakutō met his in a clash of steel.

"You're not going _anywhere_, Renji."

"We'll see!" Renji muttered from between clenched teeth.

XXXXXXXXXX

"B-but…we can't just leave Kuchiki-san behind!" Orihime protested, looking to Ishida for support, but found him more interested in their embarrassing position.

"Put me down Sado-kun! I can walk on my own two feet!" her classmate yelled, attempting to wriggle out of Chad's grasp.

Their tall abductor remained silent and unwavering; ignoring their protests and only stopping once he had determined they were far enough away to avoid pursuit.

"We have to go b-…-ack!" Ishida said, stuttering and almost biting his tongue as Chad set him down.

"Don't be naïve, Ishida," their burly companion rumbled, setting Orihime down as well, "If we had stayed and helped, it would've drawn more attention. Our goal is to rescue Ichigo. If more soldiers had arrived we wouldn't have stood a chance."

"I suppose so…" Orihime said, looking back the way they came in spite of herself, "It just doesn't feel right leaving Kuchiki-san to fight alone."

"She did insist we go on ahead," Ishida admitted, looking thoughtful, "And she seemed to recognize that shinigami back there…perhaps they have history…"

"He…the shinigami…I've met him _before_…" Orihime said, causing her companions' jaws to drop.

"You _what_?" Ishida spluttered, "This…this is no time for one of your jokes Inoue-san!"

"I'm not joking!" Orihime pouted, put out that no one ever seemed to believe her, "He saved me from my br-…from a hollow once…"

"What else do you remember about him?" Chad inquired, slightly less skeptical than his bespectacled classmate.

"We didn't really talk much…" Orihime frowned, thinking back to her encounter with the red-haired shinigami, "He seemed a little grumpy though…like Kurosaki-kun…"

Ishida sighed,"Let's hope he's not as stubborn as Kurosaki…or Kuchiki-san wi-"

He broke off abruptly, whirling around and bringing his new bow to bear; nearly hissing in frustration at almost being caught unawares.

On the roof above the group stood two shinigami. Both were smirking confidently down at them.

"Looks like you guys are luckier than I thought," drawled the bald one, casually dodging the arrow Ishida shot at him, "Even if you can't aim for shit, four-eyes."

The Quincy gave no response, except to flicker from view and reappear directly behind the confident cue ball, an arrow poised to go straight through the shinigami's chest.

In the split second between releasing the arrow and it reaching its target, the projectile was sliced in twain by a curved sickle blade.

"Sake, Fuji Kujaku," the effeminate perpetrator said, saying his zanpakutō's command phrase _after_ releasing it, to make up for his hasty wordless release.

Pivoting, he aimed his wicked-looking falx at Ishida; only to find the archer had reappeared next to his friends.

"Continue on without me," Uryū muttered quickly to Chad, "Take Inoue-san and go. I'll hold them off."

"Right," Chad replied simply, wasting no time in throwing Orihime over his shoulder and dashing away.

"Not you _too_ Ishida-kun!" the surprised girl wailed, reaching out futilely towards him as she was carried off.

"S'matter? You guys break up?" the bald shinigami smirked, still confident enough that he hadn't drawn his sword yet.

"No," Ishida said calmly, sending a barrage of arrows at his two opponents, "I merely wished to spare her the sight of your disfigured bodies."

"Cocky little comedian, ain'tcha?" the shinier of the two chuckled, dodging once again, "You got this Yumichika?"

"Of course, Ikkaku," his companion replied, shrugging languidly.

"Don't think that it will be that easy," Ishida said, appearing before Ikkaku as the shinigami made to go after his friends and launching a wide spread of arrows at him.

As the bald man jumped deftly over him, he became distracted enough that he almost missed the four sickle-shaped blades tearing towards his chest. Using hirenkyaku to avoid it, Uryū swore to himself as he saw that he had failed to stop one of them from pursuing his friends.

"So, looks like it's just you and my beautiful self…" Yumichika smirked, his eyes glinting from between his four-edged weapon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chad wasn't at all surprised that the bald shinigami, _Ikkaku, wasn't it?_, had chosen to follow him, rather than Orihime.

Having been in more fights than he could remember, he had encountered people like the bald man before. Chad was almost certain that Ikkaku was someone who enjoyed fighting, and a tall, muscular target was the natural choice when choosing a more challenging opponent.

_Not that we weren't prepared, in case he had chosen differently_,Chad thought as his pursuer drew closer.

Checking to make sure that the surrounding area was deserted, he stopped abruptly, turning to face Ikkaku.

"Had enough running huh?" the shinigami said, coming to a halt as well.

"Yes. This spot is mostly deserted. We will not be interrupted here."

"Suits me. I wouldn't want someone else to take credit for bringing down the intruders," Ikkaku grinned, finally drawing his sword and holding it and its sheath at the ready.

Merely nodding in reply, Chad drew his featureless blade from its casing as well.

Eager to test out his opponent, Ikkaku leapt forward, slicing away with reckless abandon.

Chad countered the shinigami's frenzied strikes with relative ease. His training in swordplay had not been wasted. In addition, years of getting into fights had honed his reflexes well.

The smiling shinigami's simple attack pattern niggled at something in the back of his mind though.

Just then, one of Ikkaku's wild strikes twisted mid-swing; becoming a stab, forcing Chad to dodge wildly out of the way.

Righting himself, Chad turned immediately to attack. However, panic shot down his spine as he felt his blade stop dead in mid-swing. His sword was lodged midway through Ikkaku's sheath.

He saw the bald man's grin widen and, having no time to dodge, brought his right arm up to protect himself.

His opponent felt an equal amount of surprise when his zanpakutō met, not flesh, but something distinctly harder.

Seizing upon Ikkaku's momentary distraction, Chad tugged hard on his nameless blade, while simultaneously taking hold of the man's sword.

The air was punctuated by a sickening groan as the large high school student bent the zanpakutō in half.

"What…what _are_ you?" Ikkaku sputtered, having the presence of mind to at least put some distance between himself and the unknown quantity he was facing.

"I cannot say, for I don't know myself. I can say though, that I am _not_ left-handed!"

Chad punctuated this remark by thrusting his armored fist forward; releasing an enormous wave of bluish energy. The force of the blast ripped away the outer walls of the surrounding buildings; sending them, as well as countless roof tiles, halfway down the street.

A bloodied Ikkaku stumbled out from one of the now de-walled buildings. Although he had been quick enough to get into one of the structures for cover, his chest had been torn open by several pieces of flying debris.

"Shit," Ikkaku coughed, blood leaking down his chin from his smiling, bloody lips, "I underestimated you. What's your name?"

"Sado Yasutora."

"That's a good name. Very strong. It suits you well. I'm Madarame Ikkaku."

"Do you always show such courtesy to your opponents?" Chad asked, readying his sword and right arm.

"Of course," Ikkaku replied, removing some ointment from the pommel of his sword and gingerly applying it to his wounds, "If you were about to die, wouldn't you want to know who killed you?"

Chad nodded, conceding the point. "Personally, I'd rather not die at all."

"Heh! Then do your best! And defeat me!" Ikkaku grinned. He then struck his zanpakutō and its sheath together, crying, "Nobiro, Hōzukimaru!"

Both the weapon and its case transformed, becoming rounder and longer; finally solidifying into a naginata.

"Don't miss it! Sado Yasutora!" the bald man roared, charging at him.

Chad, a glint in his eye, rushed forward to meet his opponent, bellowing, "RED BEAN PASTE!"

Ikkaku nearly tripped at the sudden outburst. "_What the f_-"

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

Following this unseen utterance, an arrow-like stream of light shot through Ikkaku's calf muscle.

"Hrrghhh!" the battle-hungry shinigami choked out, stumbling forward at the unexpected pain.

Batting aside his pole weapon with his nameless blade, Chad struck his opponent squarely in the chin with his red and black fist, saying, "El Gancho!"

Unknown to Chad, bluish energy radiated from between the small fins jutting from his right shoulder.

Ikkaku was sent flying a dozen feet into the air before landing in a heap on top of the wreckage of the buildings that had been destroyed earlier.

"Sorry about the ruse, but we can't afford to fight fair when time is against us," Chad said, his armor dissolving as he approached his fallen adversary; his auburn-haired companion soon joining him.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Orihime gushed, looking guiltily at Ikkaku's wounds, "Can I at least heal him Sado-kun?"

"You should, I think," Chad agreed, clambering up on top of the wreckage and hoisting the barely conscious shinigami over his shoulder, setting him down next to her, "We'll need to hide him once we've tied him up, and if he's still bleeding it will make it too easy for them to find him."

_We'll need to leave some sort of mark for Ishida to find us_, Chad thought, _We might as well use 'red bean paste' again. There's no way Ishida would mistake it for something a shinigami wrote…_

All Ikkaku thought as he was enveloped in warm light and his awareness consciousness began to fade was, _How humiliating! I'm never going to live this down…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Ishida was doing his best to hold off Yumichika, which was proving rather difficult for the Quincy. Despite his natural advantage as a long range fighter, the narcissistic shinigami was quite agile and would rush him, forcing him to dodge; and then taking advantage of Ishida's momentary distraction to attempt pursuit of his friends. And so the cycle would begin again.

_This is no good…_Uryū berated himself, _All he has to do is stall! I must end this quickly or more shinigami may arrive. I need an opening…perhaps…_

He fired off another volley and, as expected, his opponent shunpo'd closer. However, rather than dodging away quickly, the Quincy hesitated; allowing Yumichika to clip his arm.

Ignoring the sudden pain, Uryū continued on the momentum the blow had sent him and fired off an arrow at the shinigami's face, slicing through Yumichika's cheek and leaving a small hole through his ear.

As he regained his footing and put some distance between them, Uryū could have sworn he heard a thunderclap, in spite of the clear weather. His adversary was radiating malevolence and hatred unlike anything he had experienced before.

"You…have _scarred_ my _beautiful_ face!" Yumichika roared, his angry visage quite the opposite of his usual demeanor, "I was going easy on you, but seeing as Ikkaku's far enough away, I can fight you with all I have! Sakikurue, Ruri'iro Kujaku!"

The shinigami's many pronged weapon glowed bright; its four blades extending and dividing into many colored vine-like protrusions, which latched onto Uryū faster than he could react.

Effectively immobilized, Uryū could feel himself getting weaker.

"What is this?" he demanded, struggling in vain against his glowing restraints.

"My zanpakutō's true form," Yumichika answered, "My comrades prefer to fight with bladed weapons and so I hide its real form. Even now I'm sure you've realized its purpose: stealing your reiatsu."

Pointing with his free hand at the flowers which had begun blooming along his weapon's many vines, he continued, "And as soon as those flowers finish blooming, you will no longer be a threat. Fear not, for I will not kill you; the higher ups may wish to question you later. I will merely take enough so that once it has finished you will simply be unable to move."

"Damnit," the Quincy muttered, his head dipping against his chest as the last of the flowers bloomed.

His body limp, Yumichika released him. As the vines receded into his zanpakutō, the vein shinigami plucked one of the blossoms and popped it into his mouth. In moments, the injuries to his face and ear were gone, as if they had never occurred.

"Too bad, ryoka," he said, turning to go after Ikkaku.

Before Yumichika could make a single step, however, he was distracted by two blue lights which seemed to emerge from his very person, as well as the incredible pain he now felt in his chest.

Coughing out blood, he staggered to his knees; falling onto his side and staring in disbelief as his opponent got shakily to his feet.

"H-how?" he managed, clutching at his wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I am a Quincy," Uryū replied, smiling in spite of his exhaustion, "Unlike shinigami, we derive most of our power from the spiritual energy around us, not from inside us, and Soul Society is full of it. So while you may have weakened my ability to move quickly, you did not stop me from using my weapon."

Examining his arm wound, he sighed. _If I don't stop this bleeding I might be followed. Now what can I dress it with? _

He spotted something convenient almost immediately.

"Sorry about this," he apologized, tearing off one of Yumichika's sleeves, in spite of the shinigami's futile attempts to stop him.

Tying it tight, Uryū was just about to leave when his fallen foe cried out weakly, "Don't leave me…like _this_!"

Turning a withering eye, the Quincy said, "You won't die. Probably. Consider yourself lucky to be alive: I _hate_ shinigami."

Yumichika shook his head, his perception fading fast. "No…my sleeve…it's…_tacky_…"

Snorting in disgust, Uryu muttered, "_Shinigami_," and set off slowly after his classmates.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

**What follows is basically a rundown of what Rukia and Renji's fight, as well as the rest of the chapter, would have gone like. Enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXX

-The pair exchange blows (Rukia uses kido as well)

-Renji explains that he found her so quickly because he's known her for so long and is most familiar with her reiatsu signature. Also provides exposition about Jidanbo's death. Rukia is shocked and saddened. Due to his frustration with Rukia's seeming betrayal, Renji makes the mistake of bringing up Kaien's death.

-Rukia gets PISSED! She releases her zanpakutō and goes all out. Renji tries to keep his distance by swinging Zabimaru from long range, but Rukia freezes it up to the hilt, depriving him of a weapon. With his crappy kido skills, Renji is defeated easily. As he's about to lose consciousness, Rukia defends her actions and beats Renji unconscious. (**I know Renji's not a bad guy, but he is kind of an insensitive asshole**)

-Things are looking up, but then Byakuya shows up. And…Rukia shits a brick. Byakuya knows Renji's signature and followed him. He gives his usual speech about dishonor, etc.

-Luckily, Yoruichi shows up, having retrieved Zangetsu from twelfth division. She and Byakuya exchange barbs and Yoruichi promises to make Rukia stronger than him in three days' time. After they've made their escape, she then asks Rukia if she has "the emergency signal" Rukia does, gives it to her and Yoruichi lights the firework and shoots it into the sky.

-Back in Rukongai, Kukaku tells Ganju and her flunkies to ready the cannon.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

**So yeah. I was going to have Rukia learn Bankai. I figured as long as I was going to have Rukia and Ichigo switch roles, I may as well have her learn bankai. I also wanted to involve Ganju and Kukaku, because I felt they were a few of the more neglected side characters. I also wanted Orihime to get some kind of blow in because Bleach has very few, if any, fights that properly utilize teamwork (at least teamwork that's successful for the heroes that doesn't end with them getting curb stomped) .**

**Anyway, I'll continue the same sort of format as the last part there in the next update. Hopefully I'll be able to wrap up the summary of my intentions in one chapter, but we'll see how it goes.**

Translations:

**Nobiro, Hōzukimaru**: _Grow_ (sometimes translated as _Extend_), _Demon Light_

**El Gancho**: _The Uppercut_


End file.
